Just One of Those Days
by AnGeL27
Summary: *Chp 31(30) up!* This is a story between Draco and Hermione. It's 7th year and Draco's looking at Herm a little bit differently. But he also fears that Krum may be intenting to do something terrible to her! Can Draco save her in time? Please R&R!
1. Just One of Those Days: Chapter One

**JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS**

CHAPTER ONE

BY Angel

I looked at her, she had grown to be such a beautiful women, I mean utterly beautiful.  I could hardly believe it.  How dare she!  How dare that damned mudblood be so beautiful!  Beautiful enough to be mine, to be in my possession, but no, she's—she's……damn her!  She should be mine!  Mudblood or not!  But instead, she's with that damned Durmstrang seeker!  Victor Krum!  That big ogre, he can't treat her the way I could.  Ever since fourth year and the Yule Ball.  

          *Hmph* I smirk slightly, remembering.

          That's when I first noticed her true beauty.  She had being radiated it.  Her hair wasn't the frizzy bird's nest that it always is, instead it was pulled into an elegant bun; she was the definition of beauty herself.  I was speechless, it was her who should have been on my arm, _not_ Pansy.  

          Pansy……the wench, couldn't she tell that I utterly loathed her?  Hated her complete existence?  Apparently I didn't make that fact clear enough.  Oh sure, I tolerated her for awhile, I could stand to be in her presence and not want to gag, but after fourth year, she didn't go away.  As if she was _trying_ to annoy me as much as she did.  Trying to ensure her place as my - - I feel myself get suddenly sick - - my wife.  Like I'd ever that happen.  It'd be a very cold day in hell before I marry that conniving little slim.

          Any way, back on to a more pleasing topic.  Hermione.  Now that I think about it, it's really a rather lovely name.  Beautiful and elegant like her.  And that hulky seeker can't even pronounce it right.  For the past three years he's called her nothing, but "Herm-o-ninny" and she's put up with it!  How could that beautiful creature _possibly_ be subdued to that – that idiot?!?  His brains and wits are like a single grain of sand in a desert compared to hers.  She's the only one in the ENTIRE population of Hogwarts that can possibly match, if not beat, my wits.  

          I hate him, I hate Krum!  What could she possibly see in him?  That's been puzzling me since fourth year's Yule Ball…you know, we've had one every year now, in memory of Cedric.  There's no Tri-wizard Tournament, but there is the ball.  Dumbledore apparently wants to make sure we don't loose contact with our neighboring schools, make sure we…Oh I don't know…mold, gel, become friends, whatever you wanna call it.

          Either way, every year Granger goes with Krum!  And every time she becomes more beautiful, I'm not too sure how that's possible.  But, also, every time, Krum's gotten worse.  I see the way he treats her, I'm more observant then people think, but how can I not notice her when I can't look away?

          It makes me mad…to see her with him and to have him treat her so badly.  Each year he visits, he gets rougher with her.  He only comes to try to bed with her…no that's not a good way to phrase it…it's more like to fuck her endlessly.  To use her and throw her out when he's done.  But every time he tries to get her to go off to some secluded area, she blows him off, tells him no, sometimes puts up a bit of an argument, but still he complies.  But it's been getting harder for her, harder to push him off, he's getting reluctant and restless, soon he won't take "no" for an answer.

          My ultimate fear is that he'll….he'll steal…rob her of her beautiful innocence.  I hear myself growl….if that bastard, if that damned bastard touches _my_ Hermione…I'll kill- - 

          Wait…whoa…slow down a second and back track…what did I just say?  _MY_ Hermione?  Don't I wish.  How I'd love that, to hold her delicate frame in my arms, feel her breath on my face, my neck, to touch her soft skin, to see her completely revealed to me, to take her…willingly.  Not by force, by….I cringe….by rape.

          I'd never do that, even in my first few years here at Hogwarts, when I hated Potter, Weasley, and Granger…or at least when I _thought_ I hated them.

          I've changed, a lot actually, and I'm not really sure how.  What happened?  I'm, once again, not too sure about that one.  One morning I just woke up, took a look in the mirror, and didn't like what I saw.

          I saw my father.

          I hate my father.

          And I wasn't the only one.

          Luscious Malfoy.  While Hermione was the definition of beauty; my father, I spat his name out like acid, was the definition of a bastard, evil, slim, and any other word that fits into that category.

          He married my pure, sweet, innocent mother, Narcissa, as a trophy wife and then destroyed her.  Beat her and raped her repeatively until there was nothing left but a lifeless body.  Dead, yet still alive; a hallow shell.  And that bastard knew it.  And he was proud of it.  Proud of his vicious handy work.  

          I loved my mother, she was a beautiful women.  She may be my mother, but she _is_ beautiful, beyond comparison.  People say that I get my pale skin from her.  I always liked that feature in her.  Not many women could look beautiful with such pale skin.  

          Mother did.

          She looked as if she had been bathed in the moonlight for hours.  No wonder father chose her, she _was_ radiating.

          But I've gotten completely off topic.  Hermione and the danger I feel she's in.  Maybe I'm just over reacting, maybe I'm just jealous, but I like to follow my hunches, they're usually right.

          We were in class, Potions, and that meant Snape.  I used to like him, the first three years, afterwards, he began to wear on me.  He got annoying and now it bothered me that he gave Hermione such a hard time.  I suppose that would be because I look at her differently now.

          God, I wanted her, and I wanted her now, but I sighed.  She'd never be mine, at least not while that lunk-headed Krum was around.

          I sigh again, only this time louder and more annoyed then before.  Crabbe and Goyle look at me oddly, silently questioning.  Pansy bats her eyes affectionately at me.  I give them a cold and deadly glare.  They swiftly look away out of surprise and fear.

          Snape glances at me, curiously, but then notices the expression on my face.  Then for some reason he grinned and chuckled to himself, then went back to correcting his papers.  Good, I didn't need to deal with that needle-nosed prick.

          That's when I noticed it, Hermione was looking at me, surprised and probably annoyed that I had interrupted class.  I don't think she's realized the changes that I've been through.  I wish she did, than she'd leave Krum and be mine.

          She and I locked eyes.  Her deep brown eyes staring back into my icy blue eyes.  Then, for some reason still unknown I give her a sweet, warm smile.  Her eyes widen and a small blush colors her cheeks.  I chuckle lightly.  She notices, then glares at me.

          Oh well, that didn't surprise me too much.  She probably still disliked me.  I knew why.  I was an asshole to her for four years, I treated her and her friends terribly.  Called her a mudblood.  I sneer, but that's what she is!  God damn it!  She's a muggle, not even a half-blood!  

And I wanted her.  And I was used to getting what I wanted.  I was losing control of myself.  I had to have her!

          I pause…what am I saying?  Once again, sounding like my father.  But still, I _was_ used to getting whatever I desired.  And how I desired her.  To have to be mine and no one else's, by choice and _not_ by force.  

But Krum, that bastard!  He was planning on raping her, and it was going to be soon, I knew that, the fourth annual Yule Ball was going to be soon.  A few weeks I believe.  Didn't matter, Durmstrang and that other school, what was there name…?  Oh yeah, Beauxbatons, with that Veela, Fleur…I remember her…she's has a thing for Potter I hear, ever since he saved her little sister.

          But Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were coming next week, which must mean that the Yule Ball is soon!

          "Alright class…" Snape said, interrupting my thoughts.  "I've been told to announce the coming of the Yule Ball, it will be in two weeks, as for your assignment…" his voice trailed, I was no longer listening.

          I looked at Hermione, her expression was hard to read, but it was one of discontentment.

          Class ended shortly after that.  I walked out trying to catch up with Potter, Weasley, and Hermione, not to talk with them, but to listen in on what was being said.

          I didn't bother to wait for Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy.

          "Herm…what's bothering you?  You went as white as Malfoy at the mention of the Yule Ball…" Weasley asked, looking at her with concern.

          She did a light smiled, "Oh, it's nothing, I just don't know if I'm gonna go that's all…" she replied, her voice betraying her expression.

          "'Mione, I know you're lying…what's wrong?  You always liked going to the Yule Ball last year…is Victor not coming this year?" Potter asked.  The idiot.  I could tell what was wrong.

          Hermione shook her head hastily, "No he's coming, I just don't know if I really feel like it…" her voice trailed.

          "Well does it have something to do with Krum?" Weasley asked.  I could tell that he didn't like mentioning his name any more, ever since he and Hermione went together in fourth year.  He still liked her, too bad for him I suppose.

          Hermione cringed, "No, really guys I'm fine, I'm just……oh I don't know…tired I suppose…"

          I snorted, tired, yeah right!  She didn't even want to confide her feelings to her two best friends.

          Unfortunately I snorted too loudly, the heard me and turned.

          "What do you want Malfoy?" Weasley spat out.    

          I didn't look at him, rather at Hermione who was looking straight back at me.

          "Well?  Come on, out with it?  What do you want!?" Weasley said again.

          Potter glared at me, I smirked, "What's wrong Potter?  Angry with me?  What have I done?"

          "Just answer the question," Hermione demanded.  "What do you want?"

          I shouldn't have said what I did, but I was getting tired of waiting, "You."

          Her mouth opened in surprise.

          Potter and Weasley took protective steps in front of her.  Like they could stop me from getting what I wanted.

          We were in the main hall, probably not the best place to start a fight, but what the hell?  I didn't really care any more.  A few of the passing students glanced our way, but didn't stop, nothing had really happened, yet.

          "What was that!?" Potter demanded.

          "I want her," I repeated calmly.

          "What do you mean?" Weasley asked, just as steamed as the other.

          "Are you always this stupid or is today just a special occasion?  Let me say it again.  I.  Want.  Her."

          That's when they decided it would be a good time to launch themselves at me, both Weasley and Potter throwing useless punches left and right.  I didn't fight back.

          "Stop!" Hermione said, pulling them off of me.

          "Why!?" Weasley demanded.

          Hermione shot him a look, "Ron, he's not fighting back, you'll just get into trouble, leave him!"

          Potter and the weasel exchanged looks, then nodded, "Alright, let's go 'Mione," said Potter.

          "No," she stated simply.  "I want to talk to Malfoy, you two leave…"

          I wasn't the only one who looked confused, both Golden Boy and Weasley had their jaws dropped.

          But before they could say anything, Hermione shot them such a deadly glare, I didn't think even my father was capable of.

          The two swallowed hard and then left.

          So now it was just me and her.

          Alone.


	2. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Two

**JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS**

CHAPTER ONE

BY Angel

Last Time:

_"Alright, let's go 'Mione," said Potter._

_          "No," she stated simply.  "I want to talk to Malfoy, you two leave…"_

_          I wasn't the only one who looked confused, both Golden Boy and Weasley had their jaws dropped._

_          But before they could say anything, Hermione shot them such a deadly glare, I didn't think even my father was capable of._

_          The two swallowed hard and then left._

_          So now it was just me and her._

_          Alone._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          For a moment, she and I were silent, jut staring at each other in a blissful, eerie silence.

          The she ruined it, "What do you want Malfoy?"

          "My, my Granger…I thought you'd be able to pick up a little quicker then the weasel.  For the third time, I want you.  Plan and simple, there's nothing else to it…" I repeated.  I wish I could call her Hermione, or even by her nickname, 'Mione, but unfortunately that would just get her angry with me.  Not like she already wasn't.

          "I already know that!" she growled.  

I liked that sound.  

          "I meant, what for?" she continued.  "What do you want with me?  Need test answers?  Someone to copy from?  Potion recipes?  Gryffindor secrets?  What?" her voice had calmed itself down by the end.

          I chuckled slightly, she was cute when she was angry.  Then again, she's cute all the time, "No Hermione, I just want you.  Period."  

          My stomach seemed to twist into knots and I held my breath just a little bit.  I called her Hermione.  I never call her Hermione.

          It felt good.

          I wanted to do it more often.

          She gave me an odd look.  Her eyes filled with mixed emotions: confusion, anger, surprise, and, now maybe this was just me, but I think that she was also slightly honored.

          But who wouldn't be?  I mean, I _am_ Draco Malfoy after all, one of the most sought for men in all of Hogwarts.  There was no denying that fact.

          But then I had to think back again, _no one_ had _ever_ told her that they desired her?!?  That couldn't be right!  I mean, she was by far the most beautiful creature alive!  She made a Veela seen like the average girl!

          Of course, I didn't think that back in my first few years here.  I suddenly feel a wave of guilt practically drown me.  I remember, back in second year, when she was petrified, I had told Potter and Weasley that it was too bad that she didn't die.  

          Now, I felt not only guilty, but sick as well.  There was no doubt in my mine that they told her that little comment.  I wish I had never said it now!  

          God!  I'm SO stupid!

          "Did you lose a bet or something?" her angelic voice brought me back to my situation at hand.

          I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" I hadn't really paid attention to what she had said.

          "I said did you lose a bet!?  Was this one of Pansy's ideas of a joke!?  Did Crabbe and Goyle put you up to it?  'How fast can you screw the bookworm Granger?'" 

          The sick feeling in my stomach multiplied at the sound of Pansy's name.  Eewww…hideous wench……but any way.  Hermione seemed to be getting annoyed.

          "Honest to God, this is no prank Hermione, I didn't lose a beg, Pansy, Goyle, or Crabbe didn't put me up to it.  I'm saying this because this is how I feel, I don't know why, or how it came about, but it's been like this since our fifth year.  If you hadn't noticed I've changed since then, I don't give you or Potter a hard time anymore, even _you_ have to admit that," I told her.  Man…this could get _really_ interesting.

          Hermione was silent for a moment, pondering, _He _has_ been actually, sorta, kinda, maybe, a _little_ pleasant to us.  And now that I think about it, he _doesn't_ give Harry, Ron, or me a hard time any more…I guess I never noticed._

          I waited quietly, letting her sort out her emotions, then she said, "I still don't believe you Malfoy - -"

          I interrupt her, "Draco," I insist.

"Fine, Draco, I still don't trust you, there's no reason for me to.  Do you know that you made me run back to the Gryffindor Common Room crying in third year for all the mean things you had said?  Do you realize that you made my life utterly _miserable_ for the longest time?  Why should I forgive you?" she questioned.  She brought up some good points.  Why should she?  I hadn't done anything to gain it…this could be more difficult then I had hoped.

          Then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear, "My, my, the little _mudblood_ is conversing with _my_ Draco…" Pansy said, throwing her arms around my neck.

          Hermione looked hurt.

          I thought I was going to throw up at her touch, "Why aren't you in class Pansy?" I demanded, hoping she'd just go away.

          "I could ask you the same thing my dear," she said sweetly to me.

          "Don't call me that!" I snapped.

          She faltered slightly, "What?"

          "I said don't call me that!  And don't call Hermione a mudblood!  Because she's not!  So why don't you go scamper off and try ass-kissing to some other rich wizard!" My tone was sharp and to the point, but what the hell did I care?  It was Pansy and she called Hermione a mudblood!  I knew that that greatly hurt her, I knew from past experience and I could see it in her eyes right as the words left Pansy's disguisting lips.

          But the moment I had reacted the way I did, something in them softened.

          Pansy on the other hand looked outraged, "Ass-kissing!?!  What is the meaning of this Draco Malfoy!  How dare you insult your future wife!" 

          Her arms were still around me, that had to stop, I refused to be touched in such a way by any one _but_ Hermione, even if she didn't want to.

          I shoved her away, I was getting mad.

          You don't want to see me mad.

          "You are NOT my future wife!  I would NEVER marry a piece of gutter trash like you!" I said, my voice almost yelling.  I was surprised that no teachers had found or heard us!  I was even more surprised that Mrs. Norris hadn't come by and told Finch.

          Pansy glared at me, "Are you talking to me or Granger, because the only gutter trash I see here is _her_!"

          I lost it, well almost.  My wand was out faster then I knew it, but Hermione acted quicker, "Stop it!" she demanded.

          I did.

          Pansy sneered, "Hmph!  Now you talk orders from the whore?  I never thought I'd see that!  The mudblood should be kissing your feet, not the other way around, or have you forgotten that!?" her tone as icy as mine.

          Hermione glared, "Leave now Pansy, or I _will_ perform one of the most unforgivable curses I can come up with on you!  I promise you that!" Hermione's tone matched both mine and Pansy's, but when Hermione spoke it, I got shivers.

          Luckily Pansy did too, she knew very well that Hermione could easily defeat her.  Pansy never paid attention in anything, she was too busy sucking up to me or the professor to spend the time to know the material.  So Hermione was not someone she could fight and beat.

          I laughed, "Yes, run along Pansy Parkinson, leave, or I'll do worst to you then Hermione would and you _know_ I would!" I threaten.  I loved the look on her face as I said that.  Priceless.  A _true_ Kodak moment.

          Pansy glared once again, at both me and Hermione, as if either of us cared.

          But then she left.

          And then once again, Hermione and I were left alone, each staring at each other in a blissful, eerie silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Yare, yare, I know, I'm terrible *^^* Sorry to leave it here, but I thought it'd be cool to end the chapter the same way I started, ne?  Or am I just being silly?  Oh well, thanks again for all the reviews!  I greatly appreciate them!  Ummm…eheh *blush*, I'm not really sure what the order of their classes are!  I read the books and everything, but I only own 2 and 4, I borrowed the others!  So if anyone knows, could you please e-mail me?  Luv4myangel@hotmail.com that's my address, I'd love to hear from someone!  Oh yeah!  By the way, I am going to warn everyone who's reading this right now!  There _will_ be a lemon scene (meaning sex) and a scene involving rape, how much I'm not too sure yet, I'll deal with it when I get there!  But I don't want ANY flames because people didn't know!  Thanks again for all the support from the people who have read this!  I greatly appreciate it!

Luv always-

  ~*~Angel~*~


	3. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Three

**JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS**

CHAPTER TWO

BY Angel

Last Time:

_          Pansy sneered, "Hmph!  Now you talk orders from the whore?  I never thought I'd see that!  The mudblood should be kissing your feet, not the other way around, or have you forgotten that!?" her tone as icy as mine._

_          Hermione glared, "Leave now Pansy, or I will perform one of the most unforgivable curses I can come up with on you!  I promise you that!" Hermione's tone matched both mine and Pansy's, but when Hermione spoke it, I got shivers._

_          Luckily Pansy did too, she knew very well that Hermione could easily defeat her.  Pansy never paid attention in anything, she was too busy sucking up to me or the professor to spend the time to know the material.  So Hermione was not someone she could fight and beat._

_          I laughed, "Yes, run along Pansy Parkinson, leave, or I'll Hermione and you know I would!" I threaten.  I loved the look on her face as I said that.  Priceless.  A true Kodak moment._

_          Pansy glared once again, at both me and Hermione, as if either of us cared._

_          But then she left._

_          And then once again, Hermione and I were left alone, each staring at each other in a blissful, eerie silence._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          So there we stood, just as we had started.

          She was cute.  I smirked.  She'd changed to, I had noted.  Physically and mentally.

          As I've probably stated about ten times at least, she's grown very beautiful.  Maybe if I had realized just how beautiful she was back in first year, instead of caring that she was a muggle, she'd be mine.

          But I didn't and the past is just that, the past.  I can't change it.  Any way, Hermione had definitely gotten taller, but that was a given.  Now she was probably about 5'6 or '7.

          I, on the other hand, am now 6'0, well built, and of course, sexy as all hell.  My once platinum hair was now a light blond, softer and now not in the sleek back look it used to be, but no just sort of messy, a few strain in my face, I think it adds to my sex appeal.  

          I didn't like the way it was before, it made look like my father.  And as I've stated, I hate my father.

          But, any way, I'm still as good-looking as ever, if not more.  I smiled lazily, I was very desired…hmph, must be my self-confidence.

          But…as desired as I was, I wanted Hermione, and it unfortunately appeared, that she didn't want me back.

          Well, that's what I'm here to change.

          Now back to her.  she had filled out quite nicely, having all the right curves in all the right places.  Long, sexy legs that I'd _love_ to see bare.  Well-developed breasts, tone stomach, and feathery soft skin.

          True, I'd never touched it myself, though I certainly wouldn't mind too.  But even from a far, I could tell it must feel like silk.

          Probably much like her hair, it was now long, straight, and a rich chocolate brown.  She'd never shortened her hair, so now it was down to about her butt, which, might I add, is very nice too.

          "Why did you do that?" Once again, she interrupts my thoughts.

          "What?  Tell that whiney bitch off?" I answered back as calmly as if she had asked me what house I was in.

          "I thought you two were practically engaged."

          "I shuddered at the thought…marrying _Pansy_…ewww…

          Then for some reason she giggled.

          "What?" I was kinda confused.

          She muffled her giggle, "Nothing."

          "No, what?" I insisted, laughing with her a little.

          She looked at me, straight into my eyes, her expression unreadable.  I wasn't sure what she was doing, judging me I suppose.

          "You've changed Draco Malfoy."

          I smiled, a real genuine smile, not a smirk, leer, or one of mocking.  A real smile.  She had called me Draco, and I hadn't asked her to.

          She spoke again, "You have a nice smile Malfoy, when you're not being an ass, that is."

          I chuckled, "Thanks, I think." My tone then went serious, "Ya know, I've changed in more ways then just my smile."

          She nodded, "I've noticed."

          I felt my hope skyrocket…"Then…?"

          "Then what?  You expect me to welcome you with open arms?  Fat chance."

          …Then plummet right back down.

          "I didn't think so…" my tone not hiding my disappointment.

          Something in my last three words made her expression do a complete 180.

          "But…" she started, questioning if she truly wanted to say the words that were about to leave her mouth.

          And I'm so glad she did, because the next five words that came out of her beautiful, delicate lips, changed my life.

          "I'll give you a chance."

          I nodded, too dumbfounded to reply, a stupid smile plastered to my face.  

          She giggled again, probably because of the expression on my face, then smiled sweetly.

          And then she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Sorry this was so short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer!  I just thought this would be a good place to end it!  I also want to thank every one who's reviewed this story!  I really appreciate it!  At first I didn't think any one would go for this story, but all of your reviews had been positive and encouraging!  Thanks SOOO much!  Ja!

~*~Angel~*~


	4. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Four

**JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS**

CHAPTER TWO

BY Angel

Last Time:

_She spoke again, "You have a nice smile Malfoy, when you're not being an ass, that is."_

_          I chuckled, "Thanks, I think." My tone then went serious, "Ya know, I've changed in more ways then just my smile."_

_          She nodded, "I've noticed."_

_          I felt my hope skyrocket…"Then…?"_

_          "Then what?  You expect me to welcome you with open arms?  Fat chance."_

_          …Then plummet right back down._

_          "I didn't think so…" my tone not hiding my disappointment._

_          Something in my last three words made her expression do a complete 180._

_          "But…" she started, questioning if she truly wanted to say the words that were about to leave her mouth._

_          And I'm so glad she did, because the next five words that came out of her beautiful, delicate lips, changed my life._

_          "I'll give you a chance."_

_          I nodded, too dumbfounded to reply, a stupid smile plastered to my face.  _

_          She giggled again, probably because of the expression on my face, then smiled sweetly._

_          And then she left._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          I wondered back to my house, down to the dungeons, and into the Slytherin Common Room.  I immediately dreaded it.

          There sat Pansy with her little giggling friends, along with Crabbe, Goyle, and most of the other Slytherins.

          Pansy smirked at me, "So Draco…how's your new girlfriend?  That mudblood wench?"

          I clenched my fist, trying to contain my anger, "For your information _Pansy_, she's not my girlfriend, and don't you ever call her a mudblood or a wench again!  You understand…" I murmured in a deadly tone.

          Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they had no idea what was going on.  Idiots.

          Pansy smiled, "Okay, how about whore?  Or gutter trash?  Those fit well too!"

          I pulled out my wand, "Hermione's not here to save you this time, you annoying little bitch!  Don't push me!" 

          She stared at me, fear covering her entire face, she knew I wasn't kidding.  

          The other Slytherins took a step back, I was by far more powerful then any of them, even combined.  They were all mindless idiots.

          So we stood there, my wand pointed directly at Pansy's ugly face, me ready to do the unspeakable.

Hermione's POV:

          I wandered back to the Gryffindor Common Room, walking up the stairwell, lost in thought as I went.

          I got to the Fat Lady, she looked at me smugly, waiting for the password.

          "Chocolate Frogs," I stated in a whisper.

          The portrait swung open and I walked inside.  Harry and Ron nearly jumped me.

          "Herm!  What happened!?  What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked impatiently.

          "Yeah Herm!  What was he going on about?  Wanting you and all that?  He didn't wanna……wanna rape you or anything right?" That's when I noticed how pale Ron looked.

          I cringed.

          Rape.

          That made me think of Victor.  He was getting worse every year.  That's the main reason I didn't wanna go to the yearly Yule Ball.  Because of Victor Krum.

          He only wanted to sleep with me.  I knew that.  No doubt in my mine.  He'd already slept with most of the first and second years.  They were all hopelessly in love with him.  He was much older and a star Quidditch player, why wouldn't they?  He'd also managed to get many of the other girls in Hogwarts as well.  But he's been spending the last four years on me.  

          Well, one might ask, if he's so bad, why still go with him year after year?

          Good question.

          Simple.

1) People expect me to.  Lavender and Parvati would give me such a hard time otherwise and I _didn't_ wanna deal with that.

2) There's no one else.  Sure Ron would go with me, but then I'd be leading him to believe that I liked him more then a friend.  And I don't.  Hell, he gets false assumptions when I give him a smile.

3) I'm too scared not to.  If I refuse Victor, who knows what he would do?  Well, I for one don't want to find out.  Sure, I was more powerful magically.  But by the standards of physical strength, I didn't stand a chance.  And it wouldn't matter how good I was, I can't recite a spell if he broke my fingers or restrained my mouth

My moth was the big one.  All spells needed to be recited some how.  I was at the point where I didn't always need my wand for my spells, some of them, well actually, many I could do without.  I've even gone to the lengths of creating my own.  Professor McGonagall was very proud of me, Harry and Ron were in awe, and Headmaster Dumbledore said it didn't' surprise him in the least.  But other then them, no one else knew, nor would they.  These things are best kept unknown.

          But, back to matters at hand.  Victor.  He could easily restrain me from speaking.  And that's all he needed to do.

          He didn't like being denied what he wanted, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if he had been spoiled all his years.  

          So you can imagine the rage on his face when I told him "no".  And then when I did it over and over again.  He was getting rather angry.

          I don't think that Harry or Ron have ever noticed it.  Fleur was always with them, and her powers as a Veela probably had something to do with it.  Also to the fact that they were having fun.  I put up a good mask to hid how I was truly feeling.  They didn't need to be burdened with my stupid worries.  They had enough of their own.

          Poor Harry was torn between Cho, Ginny, and Fleur.  Mostly Ginny and Cho, but it was obvious that his heart was terribly confused.  Ron on the other hand still liked me, but he would probably never admit that.  And even if he did, I didn't return the feelings.  I loved him, but as a friend, nothing more.  For awhile Ron went out with Lavender.  For a month and a half.  Then with Parvati, for a week.  Then with Lavender again for all of 28 minutes.  He didn't love them, instead he loved me.  

          I used to feel guilty about not returning the emotions, but then I realized.  I can't help it, I can't control my heart.

          "Herm?" Ron pulled me back to reality.

          "Hmmm…?"

          "You kinda spaced out on us…you okay?"

          I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I guess I was sorta daydreaming…"

          "So about Malfoy?" Harry prompted me.

          I sighed.  I had two choices: Lie or tell them the truth.  And they deserved nothing but that.

          "He's changed you guys.  A lot.  He's not like he used to be.  He's not as……" I looked for the right word.  "Evil."

          Ron's jaw dropped, "You believe the rubbish that ferret was feeding you!?"

          Something with what Ron had said got me mad, "So it's rubbish for someone to like me!?" My voice raising slightly in volume.

          "N-no, that's not what I meant!" Ron stuttered. "It just doesn't make sense that's all!" 

          "So first it's rubbish, now it doesn't make sense?" I wasn't really sure _why_ I was so mad, it didn't make sense.  It was Draco Malfoy after all.

          But was that so hard to believe?  That someone as attractive and sexy as Malfoy would like someone like…like, well…me?  I had grown to be pretty…well at least better then I was the first few years.

          But the real kicker was that I _truly_ believed him.  I actually believed Malfoy.  I don't even know why and I'll probably never be able to explain it, but I just know.  He's really changed. 

          He's been different since fifth year, but I figured he left us alone just because he didn't care any more, not that he liked me.  

          "That's not what I meant Hermione!" Ron was still stammering.

          "So what is it then!" I demanded harshly.

          He looked at me blankly.  Typical.

          "What?  Why am I so undesirable?  Am I that unsightly?  That ugly?" My voice cracked by the end.

          Harry grabbed me strongly by the shoulders, forcing me to look at him, "You're beautiful Hermione," he stated bluntly and monotonelessly, but still filled with emotion.

          Ron and I stared, each unsure of what to say.

          He continued, "You're one of the most beautiful girls in all of Hogwarts.  And not only that, but you're smart.  Beauty and wits can be deadly weapons at this school!  I mean look at you!  You've _created_ your own spells!  You don't even need a wand!

          "Ron and I just don't want to see you get hurt.  I don't want this to be some cruel joke by Malfoy that's gonna ended up hurting you.  Neither of us are saying that you're undesired.  Hell, I'm wouldn't be surprised if over half the guys at this school had secret crushes on you (Ron blushed tremendously)!  But Ron and I have no reason to trust Malfoy.  You understand, right?"

          I nodded.  For once in my life, I was at a lose of words.

          Ron's expression was dead serious, "Harry's right Herm.  You're gorgeous and if Malfoy _really_ likes you, like he truly does and he'll treat you well, then that's one thing.  But if he's trying to play you for a fool, well, then he'll have to answer to Harry and me!"

          I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks guys…" I said as I embraced them with a hug, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.  "You two are my closest friends and I love each of you for it," I pulled away.  "But for some weird reason, I believe Draco when he says he's changed.  I don't even know why, but when I look at him, well, more like his eyes, I can see it."

          Harry nodded, "Okay and we'll give him a chance, _won't_ we Ron?" he said, nudging Ron's side.  

          "Yeah, yeah, we'll give him a chance," he said reluctantly.

          "But…" Harry continued.  "If he even _tries_ to hurt you, I'm sure our friends, George, Fred, Sirius, Professor Lupin, all of them would _love_ to pay him a visit…" he was smirking at the idea.

          I giggled, "Thanks again guys!  But I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired, and we have Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

          For some reason, Ron was beaming, "Hey Herm!  Do that cool disappearing spell you made up!" his tone was similar to that of a small child's, begging his parents for a treat.

          I smiled, "Okay…" I closed my eyes, concentrating on my spell and destination, "_Abeo_."

          With that I was in my room.

          I learned to create spells are the end of the sixth year.  Every spells incantation is Latin based, so one day I just tried a few things, and it worked!  Of course it wasn't as simple as that, I didn't just say _Abeo_ and disappear to a certain location, far from it.  Actually I originally started, but changing already made spells.  

          For example, instead of _lumos_ to make my wand light up, I created _lucidus_, which shoots a ball of light out of my wand, lighting the entire room very clearly, and it will stay unwavering until I decide otherwise.  This spell wasn't too hard, but it took lots of time (you can imagine my summer break, it was spent learning Latin and concentrating on spells).  Then I came up with _luminosus_ it's a stronger version of _lumos_, creating a blinding light.

          I've created many more then that, and am still going actually, but every time I come up with a new one, I check in with Headmaster Dumbledore.  He needs to know all the new spells.  Then I get his approval and teach them to him.  He's even tried to create some as well, but most of the time he makes up counter-spells to mine, just in case.

            I went to take a quick shower, the warm water was heavenly and the smell of my shampoo helped me clear my thoughts.  

          So what was I to do of the predicament?  

          Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin through and through, _apparently _liked me.  ME!  Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all.

          But, getting past that…do I really trust him?  Draco thinks I do, Harry and Ron think I do, but the question at hand is, do I?

          I sighed, I was too tired to think it through.  I turned off the water, grabbing a towel and drying off.

          _I'll think about it later…_

          After throwing on a baggy t-shirt, I hopped into my comfy bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Draco's POV:

          Pansy was literally shaking with fear, "Y-y-y-y-you w-w-wouldn't…" she stammered.

          I sneered, "Try me…I've already gone this far…" I wasn't sure if I'd _actually_ do anything, but I _was_ getting tired of this.  

          I raised my wand, smiling evilly.

          Pansy and her annoying friends let out a shriek and grabbed hold of Crabbe and Goyle.  Like they could stop _me_.

          "_Stupefy_!" As I spoke it, they froze.  Thank God, I didn't want to deal with them any more then that.

          I walked to my room, lying down on my bed.  I'll take a shower tomorrow, and hell…these clothes are already dirty, might as well sleep in 'em.

          My eyelids were getting heavy and I didn't bother to fight it.  

          So with that, I was asleep, my dreams wondering to a girl with long, brown, beautiful hair, deep chocolate eyes, and a smile that was lovelier then a sunrise on a snowy day.  And her name was Hermione.  Hermione Granger.

          Hermione stood there, clad in jeans and a gray turtle-neck sweater, her hair back in a messy bun, just staring at me, her eyes lifeless and gray.

          I raised an eyebrow, "Hermione?  What's wrong?" I asked suspiciously as I looked around.  I wasn't sure where we were, but there was a bustling crowd around us…more people then I've ever seen, even on a crowded day in Hogsmeade.  But, as if sensing the tension, they gave us our space.

          Hermione was still just staring at me, so I moved forward, placing my hand gently on her shoulder and shaking her lightly, "Hermione?"

          She collapsed.

          "Hermione!" I caught her falling body.  I gasped, her body was so cold.

          Dead Cold.

          I shook her again, not believing it at first.  She couldn't be dead!  No!  this can't be!  It must be a dream!  She _could not_ have just died!

          I looked around, wherever we were before, we weren't now.

          Darkness swirled around us like the black velvet of the night.  I clung to her lifeless and eerily cold body, only to find it wasn't there.

          Suddenly, we were at the manor.

          The Malfoy Manor.

          In the dungeons.

          This is where my father would bring me when he felt I needed a lesson in pain.

          It smelled disguisting, like rotting flesh.  Dust covering the entire room like a blanket, while blood was spattered everywhere.  The walls, the floor, even the ceiling.  Mold was growing in sporadic places and sets of chains where in different places.  Many on the walls, three hanging from the ceiling and three on the floor, to keep ones feet thrashing about.

          Three different style whips were hung from a rusty nail that had been crudely hammered.  One was the average whip, leathery and a black sleekness to it.  The second looked more painful, for covering all of it, aside from the handle, where tack-like points.  And lastly the third had a spear-head type shape on the end.

          This place brought back memories…and most of the blood was mine, that or my mother's…

          And then someone screamed.

          I turned my head, only to see that I was now bound by a set of the chains that hung from the ceiling, my feet, for some reason, where free.

          Next to me was Hermione, also hanging.

          Bloody and beaten.

          "Hermione!" I screamed, trying to get lose, just to fall back again.

          "So you finally come to…" a dark, obviously male voice said, hidden within the depths of the shadows.  But I didn't need to see him to know who it was.

          It was my father.

          His voice itself was like a knife, its cold blade slicing into you without a second's of remorse.  

          He stood there, staring at me, "Did that pathetic _mudblood's_ force you to awaken?" he question, laughing at Hermione's condition.

          "What did you do to her!?" I demanded, staring back at his cold eyes.

          He smirked, "You should know, after all it happened to you _so_ many times before…remember your seventh birthday…?" he chuckled as I cringed.

          Ever hear of a Birthday Beat Down, well, this was the sickening extreme to one.

          "Just let her go!" I pleaded, not very characteristic.

          He laughed, "Why…would I do that?" he questioned, letting the whip come down on her again.

          She muffled her cry.  A dried path of tears shown on her cheeks.

          "Leave her, beat me instead!  Please, she did nothing!" I knew reasoning was pointless.

          "She did nothing!?" his volume was raising.  "_She_ or should I say _It_ is a mudblood, as a Death Eater, you live to kill them all!"

          "I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!" I screamed, as loud as I possibly could.

          My father looked at me in shock, but then he just smirked it off, "Well, then if you refuse, that's fine, but I still _am_ a Death Eater and I _will_ kill this disgusting piece of trash…" his tone both low and deadly, and yet still amused.

          He placed his whip back of the nail and reached for a different style.  

          I swallowed hard, he chose the spear-head.

          "You can't!" I pleaded again.

          "Watch me…" was his only reply as he struck Hermione's now bloody back.  

          The end of the spear-head stuck into her back and she let out a cry of pain, fresh tears wetting her cheeks.  And then, Luscious pulled, tugged the whip down, forcing her flesh that was hooked to the end to follow, leaving a deep and painful cut.

          And then I awoke.

          My body was covered in sweat…_Oh god…Hermione…what he did to her…caused her so much pain…_

          I thought I was going to throw up.  I had to see her, make sure she was still alive.

          I raced out of my room and the Slytherin house like a bat outta hell.  Raced down the halls, down a corridor, then another.

          I knew where the Gryffindor Common Room was, I just didn't know the password.

          I found the portrait, the Fat Lady was sleeping, snoring softly.  I tapped on her face.

          She shrived her nose in distaste, "Who goes there?  And at such an hour…?"

          "I don't know the password, but I _have_ to get in!" my voice urgent.

          She gave me cold stare, "If you don't know the password you're not welcome!  Now keep it down and go away, there are people trying to sleep here!" she said shrewdly.

          I pounded my fist against the painting, an inch from her face.  She looked scared, "Look!  I don't care about that damned password!  This is an emergency!  LET ME IN!" 

          Oops, someone would hear me for sure.

          Just then the portrait swung open, "Who's there?" a familiar, yet sleepy voice asked.

          It was Hermione.

          And she was okay.

          I threw my arms around her, pulling her close to me in a warm embrace.

          "Draco…?" her tone unsure.

          "I had a terrible dream…you…you died…I saw you die…you were tortured…Hermione I couldn't bare to see that…" I was rambling incoherently, I knew that, so did she.  What I was saying was stupid, we both knew that too, but I just wanted to hold her like this.

          Forever.

          Then she returned the hug, "It's okay…I'm right here…" she sounded like a mother cooing her child after they had had a nightmare.

          And then there was silence, and we just stood there.

          "Well, this is an interesting predicament…what do we have here?" the cheery voice of Professor Dumbledore pulled us apart.


	5. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Five

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Five

By Angel

Last time:

          _And then I awoke._

_My body was covered in sweat…Oh god…Hermione…what he did to her…caused her so much pain…_

_ I thought I was going to throw up. I had to see her, make sure she was still alive._

_ I raced out of my room and the Slytherin house like a bat outta hell. Raced down the halls, down a corridor, then another._

_ I knew where the Gryffindor Common Room was; I just didn't know the password._

_ I found the portrait; the Fat Lady was sleeping, snoring softly. I tapped on her face._

_ She shrived her nose in distaste, "Who goes there? And at such an hour…?"_

_ "I don't know the password, but I have to get in!" my voice urgent._

_ She gave me cold stare, "If you don't know the password you're not welcome! Now keep it down and go away, there are people trying to sleep here!" she said shrewdly._

_ I pounded my fist against the painting, an inch from her face. She looked scared, "Look! I don't care about that damned password! This is an emergency! LET ME IN!" _

_ Oops, someone would hear me for sure._

_ Just then the portrait swung open, "Who's there?" a familiar, yet sleepy voice asked._

_ It was Hermione._

_ And she was okay._

_ I threw my arms around her, pulling her close to me in a warm embrace._

_ "Draco…?" her tone unsure._

_ "I had a terrible dream…you…you died…I saw you die…you were tortured…Hermione I couldn't bare to see that…" I was rambling incoherently; I knew that, so did she. What I was saying was stupid, we both knew that too, but I just wanted to hold her like this._

_ Forever._

_ Then she returned the hug, "It's okay…I'm right here…" she sounded like a mother cooing her child after they had had a nightmare._

_ And then there was silence, and we just stood there._

_ "Well, this is an interesting predicament…what do we have here?" the cheery voice of Professor Dumbledore pulled us apart._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's POV:

          Ut-oh, this could be bad. 

The Headmaster himself had just caught me, Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor with, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, _hugging_ in the hall!  What was he going to think!?!?!?

          But he just stood there smiling, like it was okay for the two of us to be together!  
          But why wasn't it okay?  It would be okay for any other house to date.

          But wait!  Are we even dating!?  

          Ahh…this is _way_ too much for me to deal with!  My head officially hurt, it's way too late too concerned!

          To my surprise, Draco noticeably tightened his grip on my waist and smirked at Dumbledore.

          "Hello Professor…" he stated casually and slightly mocking.

          "Hello Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger…" he said, nodding at us.  Then he said it, "Would you two please come to my office?"

          I nodded dumbly, "Yes sir…" I said swallowing hard.

          We both followed him, Draco keeping his hand on my waist, smirking as we walked down the quiet, dimly lit halls of Hogwarts.

          I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going.  What was Dumbledore going to do?  Give us a detention?  Have us expelled!?  EXPELLED!!?  What!?  He couldn't do that could he?  What would my parents think!  Oh God, oh God, oh God!  How could this have happened?  All because of one measly hug!?  That can't be right!

          Woah, slow down Herm…he never said he was going to kick you out of school…but what if he did!?  I gulped…I think I'm gonna be sick…

          That's when I noticed we were in his office.  How did we get here?  Oh dear, I wasn't even paying attention…again…*groan*…

          He sat down in his chair, motioning for us to sit as well.

          We did.

          He smiled happily, eyes shut, as if he didn't realize we were there.  

          Wasn't he going to say ANYTHING!?

          ARGH!  This silence was driving me nuts!! 

          "Late-night lovers?" he finally asked.

          My jaw literally dropped, "We…uh…well, ummm…you see sir…the thing is…well…I, uh…ummm…" I stammered.  No doubt I was blushing.

          Draco laughed at my expense, "Geez Granger, you're as red as a cherry!" he laughed a little more, then leaned closer, putting him mouth by my ear.  "That's okay, I like cherries…" he whispered seductively.

          If possible, the shade of my embarrassment darkened tremendously.

          Dumbledore, apparently, heard Draco's little comment, "Mr. Malfoy…there will be no such talk in my office please, save it for when you're alone…" he warned.

          I had to speak up, "Professor, you're not mad at me--I mean us, or anything, are you?" my voice almost shaking.

          He gave me a quizzical look, "Why would I be?" he asked, goofy smile still plastered to his face.

          Draco answered, "Oh I don't know…maybe because Hermione here is a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin and as you can see, we're more then just friends…" he finished, throwing me a smile as he glanced my way.

          Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, I guess he realized what was going on.  Maybe he isn't his sharpest at night, maybe he just had woken up when he found us or was really tired…  

          "I see no problem."

          …Or maybe not.

          Then there was silence.  

          Again.

          Neither Draco nor I dared whisper a word, not like I would, what was I going to say?

          "You are dismissed, just don't go sneaking around late at night for any secret rendezvous'!" he said, shooing us away.

          And we left

          "My…that…was…interesting…" Draco said slowly, just as we were far enough away.

          I nodded, still a bit surprised by what had just happened.  Professor Dumbledore wasn't upset in any way.  Well I suppose that didn't surprise me too much…I mean he hardly _ever_ got upset.  But I mean he wasn't even _surprised_!  Hell, I was surprised!

          Draco stopped me by taking my arm in his hand, forcing me to look at him, "Hermione?" he asked almost……shyly.

          "Yeah?" What else was I suppose to say?  
          He looked straight into my eyes.  He had really nice eyes; icy blue, sexy…dangerous…

          "What are we?" his tone serious.

          I was silent.

          "You and me?  What are we?  A couple, or just two people who like to snog occasionally?"

          "We've never snogged Draco…" I informed him.

          He sighed, "You know what I mean…are we a couple or what?"

          "I-I don't know…" I stammered.  I did have feelings for him, but he was Draco Malfoy, son of Luscious Malfoy.  _A Death Eater_!  How was that suppose to work?  But why should I deny my heart…?  Oh!  This is all so confusing.

          Draco smirked, slightly evilly, at my obvious frustration, "Let me help you figure it out…" his voice trailed.

          Within a second his warm lips were on mine; gentle, soft, and tender.  

          At least at first.

          Then he decided to rough it up a little bit.  His tongue was in my mouth.  I gasped, he felt that.

          And he chuckled.  _I_ felt that!

          The moment seemed to be an eternity, not that I minded, Draco _was_ a good kisser!

Draco's POV:

          Her taste was amazing!  Sweet, delicious, and somewhat naughty.  I loved it!  I wondered…has any one else ever kissed Hermione Granger before?  He was a lucky man if he has!  Her kisses were as beautiful as she was.

          Finally, we pull apart, but only for the need of air.  Damn life necessities!  

          I looked into her eyes, she was as out of breathe as I was.  That was one hell of a kiss!

          "So…" I began, rather smugly.  Not new for me.  "Did that help?"  I was smirking, I couldn't help it.

          She looked unsure for a moment, but then smirked and raised an eyebrow sexily (everything she did was sexy), "You're pretty full of yourself, huh?"

          "I have good reason to be…" I replied coolly.

          She chuckled, shaking her head as if already knowing I would say that, now she was probably going to tell me to stuff it … 

          "I suppose you do…"

          …Or maybe not.  

          Wow…I wasn't expecting that.  Then it occurred to me…she was accepting this all rather easily.

          "Hermione?"

          "Hmmm?"

          "Why didn't you fight this?" I asked tentivily.

          "Fight what?" she looked confused.

          "I mean like, why did you believe me?  Three or four years ago, you'd never believe me if I told you I had changed…why now?"

          She was silent for a moment.  Part of me wished I had never brought it up.  Actually most of me did.

          Then she spoke, "I didn't believe you, at first, actually.  But, well, first of all, what you said made sense, most of it at least.  The parts of you being different, not ridiculing Harry, Ron, and me any more.  You never gave us trouble, I guess I just never noticed it until you said something.  Then, about how you stuck up for me, especially in front of another Slytherin, _especially in front of Pansy!  I never thought I'd see that!  And lastly…" she paused, looking up at me.  "…You're eyes…"_

          My eyes?

"My eyes?" I asked.

          Her hand stroked my cheek, lightly, like a feather, so very heavenly, "Yes, when I look into your eyes, I can see the truth in what you say.  I just know it…"

          She had a beautiful voice, I bet she'd be a good singer.  Not only that, but a lovely way of phrasing things.  I admired that.

          Then she kissed me.

          Just a light, loving kiss, nothing deep and passionate, but I'd sell my soul just for her to do it again.

          "Go to the Yule Ball with me!" I blurted out, not really thinking, her kisses did that.

          She looked almost shocked, "But…but I--" she stopped.

          "But what?" I prompted.

          I, well, I don't know Draco…I mean, what if…" she stopped again.

          "What if what?  Victor Krum shows up?" 

          I said the magic words.  She flinched.

          I laughed, lightly and I'm not sure why, but I laughed, "You're not afraid of him are you?"  I mean that couldn't be it!  Hermione could easily beat him, one wisp of her wand and he'd be out.

          Then I got the shock of my life, her eyes filled with tears, "Yes Draco!  I'm afraid!  I'm afraid of Victor Krum, the big, stupid seeker from Durmstrang!  I'm more afraid of him then anything else!" her voice had cracked at least more then once, her tone rigid and harsh.  She truly was scared.

          I didn't know what to say at first, all I wanted to do was hold her until she stopped crying, tell her it would be okay.

          So I did.

          She fell into my embrace, her tears soaking my shirt.  Even though she was upset, I couldn't help but love the way she molded with my body.  Her form to mine, it was the best feeling I've ever had.  I wanted to stay like this forever.

          Apparently she did too, "Draco, let's just stay like this…" she said, her voice still a little cracked.

          "Okay…"

          For a few moments, we didn't bother to move, no one would bother us, we were alone.

          "Hermione…?" I finally asked.

          She just looked up at me.

          "Please go with me to the Yule Ball…you have no idea what it would mean to me…" I told her.

          "I'm afraid of what _he…" she spat 'he' out like acid.  "…Will do…What if he tries to hurt you?"_

          I smirked.  Yeah right, that would be the day…Krum hurt _me?  Right, the idiot wouldn't even be able to murmur __Stupefy in time.  Sure, he was good during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even __I'll admit that, but ever since his infatuation with Hermione, he's become weak and sluggish.  His movements slow and reactions even slower._

          He's pathetic.

          "Don't worry Hermione, he can't do _anything you've seen him, he's weak, Weasley could beat him!  He wouldn't stand a chance!" I told confidently._

          She still looked unsure.

          I smiled, "Hey…being with me is better then being with him, right?" 

          She laughed, "_Anything is better then being with him!" _

          I pouted playfully, "So what does that say about me!?" 

          She laughed again.  Good, she didn't need to worry, "Alright, I'll go with you, but promise me to be careful, okay?"

          I kissed her gently, "Okay, I'm promise Herm, I'll be careful, but don't worry so much!" I wanted to reassure her, make sure she was okay.

          She nodded, "Alright, I should go…see ya…" 

          With one more kiss she was gone.

          I stood in the moonlit hall for a moment, watching her retreating form.  Look what this girl had done to me…I was becoming soft.  I chuckled, father wouldn't like that …hell wouldn't like the fact that I was dating a muggle…

          Well I don't care how mad he gets, nothing will keep me away from her…I suppose it doesn't even matter too much now, seeing is how I never actually planned on _returning to the Malfoy Manner.  No matter how much my father __thinks I'm going to become a Death Eater and Voldemort's right hand man, he's wrong.  I have no intentions on surviving that bastard._

          Even in my first years here, when I was loyal to my father, I didn't have any intentions on working for Voldemort.  That monster didn't care who he killed, he'd kill me if I did anything wrong, so why bother signing loyalty to him?  He'd just kill me eventually.

          But Hermione _was making me soft.  Even though I admitted to changing, I was still mostly the same.  I didn't make fun of Hermione and her friends, but I was still cocky, rude, self-centered and all the rest of that._

          And I guess I still am.

          Just not to her.  Nor do I plan to be.

          I growled, the thought just occurred to me that if I plan on being with Hermione, I would probably have to be nice to Potter and the Weasel.  I didn't like the idea of that.  

          True, I didn't _hate them, but there was not way in hell I __liked them!  Golden Boy was so bent on being the center of attention, that he didn't care who or what he put into danger to do it!  And the Weasel was so poor he couldn't even __buy himself manners.  And his temper!  He jumped to conclusions like there was no tomorrow.  I pitied Hermione for having to deal with it.  No doubt both of them would give her a hard time about all of this._

          I wondered if there would be a fight between the three of us…?  I wondered if Weasley still liked Hermione…?  Those were all possibilities…

          I don't see why she bothers with them…they've never treated her great, yeah sure, they were friends, but when it came down to the closer of the three it was obviously Weasley and Potter.  Hermione was like a third wheel to them.  They'd leave her in an instant for the other.

          I laughed, maybe they should be a couple, why bother with girls when they have themselves…!  

          Hmph!  That'd be a funny sight to see…Potter and Weasley snogging in a closet…Well…maybe not…not funny, just …ewwwwww…

          I put the thought in the back of my mind and buried it.  Deep.

          Any way, back to Hermione…I still couldn't figure out _why they were friends.  They obviously were on her intellectual level…but all in all, I guess I can't figure out who else she __would hang out with…_

          Lavender and Parvati were both giggling idiots…Neville was as dumb as the rest, if not worse…Seamus…Dean?  No they weren't for her either…so I guess Potty and Weasley were the best. 

          Whatever, I'm not interested in them, just her.

          I headed back to the Slytherin Dorm, no doubt Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and the others were back to normal.

          Oh well, I'll just _Stupefy them again, no big deal to me…_


	6. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Six

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Six

By Angel

Last time:

_I stood in the moonlit hall for a moment, watching her retreating form. Look what this girl had done to me…I was becoming soft. I chuckled, father wouldn't like that …hell wouldn't like the fact that I was dating a muggle…_

_ Well I don't care how mad he gets, nothing will keep me away from her…I suppose it doesn't even matter too much now, seeing is how I never actually planned on returning to the Malfoy Manner. No matter how much my father thinks I'm going to become a Death Eater and Voldemort's right hand man, he's wrong. I have no intentions on surviving that bastard._

_ Even in my first years here, when I was loyal to my father, I didn't have any intentions on working for Voldemort. That monster didn't care who he killed, he'd kill me if I did anything wrong, so why bother signing loyalty to him? He'd just kill me eventually._

_ But Hermione was making me soft. Even though I admitted to changing, I was still mostly the same. I didn't make fun of Hermione and her friends, but I was still cocky, rude, self-centered and all the rest of that._

_ And I guess I still am._

_ Just not to her. Nor do I plan to be._

_ I growled, the thought just occurred to me that if I plan on being with Hermione, I would probably have to be nice to Potter and the Weasel. I didn't like the idea of that. _

_ True, I didn't hate them, but there was not way in hell I liked them! Golden Boy was so bent on being the center of attention, that he didn't care who or what he put into danger to do it! And the Weasel was so poor he couldn't even buy himself manners. And his temper! He jumped to conclusions like there was no tomorrow. I pitied Hermione for having to deal with it. No doubt both of them would give her a hard time about all of this._

_ I wondered if there would be a fight between the three of us…? I wondered if Weasley still liked Hermione…? Those were all possibilities…_

_ I don't see why she bothers with them…they've never treated her great, yeah sure, they were friends, but when it came down to the closer of the three it was obviously Weasley and Potter. Hermione was like a third wheel to them. They'd leave her in an instant for the other._

_ I laughed, maybe they should be a couple, why bother with girls when they have themselves…! _

_ Hmph! That'd be a funny sight to see…Potter and Weasley snogging in a closet…Well…maybe not…not funny, just …ewwwwww…_

_ I put the thought in the back of my mind and buried it. Deep._

_ Any way, back to Hermione…I still couldn't figure out why they were friends. They obviously were on her intellectual level…but all in all, I guess I can't figure out who else she would hang out with…_

_ Lavender and Parvati were both giggling idiots…Neville was as dumb as the rest, if not worse…Seamus…Dean? No they weren't for her either…so I guess Potty and Weasley were the best. _

_ Whatever, I'm not interested in them, just her._

_ I headed back to the Slytherin Dorm, no doubt Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and the others were back to normal._

Oh well, I'll just Stupefy them again, no big deal to me… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV:

          I walked back to the Gryffindor Dorm, a little shaken, weak in the knees.  

          That was interesting.

          First of all, Draco pounding at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.  _Then_ Professor Dumbledore letting us go with no punishment at all!  If it was McGonagall, Snape, or Filch, we'd be dead!  No hope of coming back!  Guess it was just our dumb luck!

          But still that was weird!  Bloody weird!

          And then of course the fact that I had agreed to go to the Yule Ball with Draco!

          Draco Malfoy.

          Well, I guess I was pass the fact that he was a Malfoy, but what about Krum?  What if he _did_ try to do something…hurt Draco…hurt me…

          I didn't like the idea of that …but Draco was right, Krum was an idiot, no sense what so ever.  Neville would be able to take him on!

          I'll worry about it later, all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

          I reached the Fat Lady, "Chocolate Frogs," I murmured with a yawn.

          Damn.

I was tired.

She gave me a scowl.

          "What?  I gave you the bloody password, let me in!" I was too tired and grouchy to deal with this.

          She scrunched her nose in a "Higher Then Thou" look, "Your little friend gave me a bruise!  How rude, knocking on my face like that!" her tone irritated.

          "Good, serves you right!" I mumbled under my breath.  She didn't hear me.  "I'm really sorry he did that, now will you please let me in?" I said as nicely as possible.

          She didn't reply, she just swung open.

          I wondered in, Ron was sitting on the couch, watching the now lit fire.  The flames like dancers possessed by their own passions.  

          "Where we you?" he asked curiously, not even a bit angry.

          That threw me off.

          I smiled lightly and sat next to him, another yawn escaping my lips, "Draco came pounding on the Fat Lady's face," I said with a chuckle.

          Ron smiled, "Great!  Now she'll be up-tight all week!" 

          "Yeah, I've already had to deal with it…"

          Our laughter died and we were placed in an akward silence for a minute.

          "So what did he what?" he finally asked.  "Late night snogging session?" he joked.

          I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head, "No…" my voice trailed.  I wasn't exactly sure _why_ he came to see me; in his hastied talking, I remember him saying something about a bad dream.

          "…Bad dream I think…" I said, though not really talking to Ron any more, more like letting my gaze drift to the comforting fire, trying to recall all that had happened.

          Ron's laughter broke my concentration.

          "What?" I asked innocently.

          "What's wrong?  Big, bad Malfoy afraid of a little dream!?" he said in a mocking baby voice.

          "Hey!" I defended.  "It's not funny, I died in that dream…I think…"

          Ron stopped laughing, "You died?" he asked, now a bit pale.

          "Yeah, in his dream…why?" I didn't get what was going on.

          "N-n-no reason…s-see ya Herm…" with that he rushed back to the boy's room.

          _That was weird_…

Harry's POV:

          Beds are so comfy, soft, and fluffy…Emmmm…sleep is great, necential too…and boy do I need it!

          Ron and I heard the pounding on the portrait, both, for some reason, figured it was Malfoy.  We were going to wait for Hermione to get back and make sure he was okay, but Ron insisted he'd do it.

          He'd changed a lot, Ron had.  Grown taller, his red hair had lightened somewhat (probably from all the sun he got from playing Quidditch), all his freckles were still there, but according to most of the Gryffindor girls, they just made him cute.  I dunno, to me, Ron is Ron.  

          His temper had sorta…kinda…maybe a little, died down.  Okay, maybe it hasn't, but that's fine.

          "Harry!  Harry!  Wake up!" And here he comes.

          He nearly pounced me.

          "What!?" I asked, slightly annoyed.  "I _just _go to sleep and you _wake_ me up!?"

          "Remember that dream you had a few nights ago?  The one were Hermione dies?" he sounded panicked.

          "Yeah why?" 

          That was the most frightening dream I've ever had.  Hermione tortured by, I shuddered at the name, Luscious Malfoy.  I say Voldemort without a second's remorse or ounce of fright, but what Luscious did to Herm…it was sickening.  Torturing and beating her the way he did.  And all the time Draco was screaming for him to stop…

          "Malfoy had the same dream!" Ron said, his voice still scared.

          My eyes widened, "What!?  But you and I both had that dream, now Malfoy has it!?" I didn't believe this!  Was this some weird sign?  Like when my scar hurt?  Ron and I _each_ had the same dream, each saw Hermione tortured to death by Luscious Malfoy and now _Draco_ has the same dream!?

          "Yeah, Hermione told me about it!  The reason Malfoy came here was because he got scared of the dream he had, the dream where 'Mione died!" 

          I thought for a second, "Are you sure it was the same dream?"

          Ron thought for a second, "Well, I dunno if it was _exactly_ the same, but …"

          "What did Hermione say?" I asked.

          "She said that Malfoy came to make sure she was okay because of a bad dream he had.  And in the dream she died," he explained.

          "Well, then maybe it was another dream, we don't know that it involved his father."

          Ron nodded, "Let's go see him…let's find out, I _have_ to know!"

          "Okay…" I was actually going to say that myself, if it _was_ the same dream…then, well…I didn't know what it meant, but I was pretty sure it wasn't good.

          We grabbed my Invisibility Cloak, this thing was awfully helpful for sneaking around.

          We rushed to the dungeons, passing both Snape and Miss. Norris.  Neither of them suspected a thing.  Ron and I were so used to sneaking around at night that we made little or no sound at all.

          In no time we were at the dungeons.

          "Should we knock?" Ron asked, some what sarcastic.

          "Might as well, that's what Malfoy did…" I replied.

          So we knocked.

          And we knocked loud.

Draco's POV:

          I had just gotten into bed when there was knocking at the entrance, _Please let it be Hermione…_I thought, slightly agitated.

          I opened the door.

          No one was there.

          And then there was, Potter and Weasley both stood there. Damn that invisibility cloak!

          "What do you want!?" I demanded, I was far too tired to be nice.

          Weasley glared, "We need to talk!" he demanded.

          I smirked, "What?  About Hermione?  Still in love with her Weasel?  Too bad, she's mine now, and I won't _let _you have her!" I informed him smugly.

          His eyes seemed to blaze with hate, but the Golden Boy held him back, "Look Malfoy, this is about Hermione, but not what you think…what was your dream about?" he asked coolly.

          I was a bit taken back.  How did they know?  Must have bothered Hermione about it, "None of your business Potty!" I spat.

          He lowered his tone, too an almost deadly degree, "Look _Malfoy_," he spat out my name.  "Both Ron and I had a dream involving Herm, and if you had the same one we want to know…" his voice trailed, he was almost frightening.  

          Almost.

          "What was your dream?  Cause you know…I _am_ a male, a teenage one in fact, so I've had more then _one_ kind of dream about Hermione…" I knew that would piss of the Weasel.

          It did.

          He lunged at me, "You son of a bitch!" 

          I dodged his attack easily, "You're pathetic…" I redirected my gaze to Potter.  "What was your dream?" my voice turned serious.

          Potter helped pick up his _weak_ friend, "Hermione died.  Tortured…by _your_ father…" his voice trailing again.

          I swallowed hard, "Did the Weasel have the same dream?" I asked.

          "Yeah…"

          "Me too, in the dungeons at the Malfoy Manner, with a whip…my _father_…hurt her so badly…" I think my voice cracked.

          Potter nodded sheepishly, he looked sick…pale, "Yeah, that was ours too…What does it mean?" he asked.

          "I don't know, why are you asking me?  Just because each of us had a dream about Hermione doesn't mean anything!" I shot back, but I wasn't convinced.

          "Look Malfoy…I love Hermione," Weasley finally spoke.  

          My eyes widened at his sudden statement, Potter's jaw dropped.

          "I don't want to see her hurt…" he continued.  "So maybe this _is_ nothing, but maybe it's not.  I think…for now…we should call a truce…work together to protect her.  Just in case."

          It must have taken a lot of him to say that right then.  I admired that, "Alright.  Truce."

          We shook hands.

          "Now get out!" I said harshly, but still in a light tone, to let them know I was joking. 

          To protect Hermione, I'd even work with the Weasel and Golden Boy.


	7. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Seven

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Seven

By Angel

Last time:

_          "Look Malfoy…I love Hermione," Weasley finally spoke. ___

_ My eyes widened at his sudden statement, Potter's jaw dropped._

_ "I don't want to see her hurt…" he continued. "So maybe this is nothing, but maybe it's not. I think…for now…we should call a truce…work together to protect her. Just in case."_

_ It must have taken a lot of him to say that right then. I admired that, "Alright. Truce."_

_ We shook hands._

_ "Now get out!" I said harshly, but still in a light tone, to let them know I was joking. _

_ To protect Hermione, I'd even work with the Weasel and Golden Boy._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          The next week seemed to fly by, the Yule Ball was now just three days away.  Hermione was getting a little nervous.  

          But at the same time she was feeling rather safe, her famous little trio was now becoming quite the lovely foursome!  

          Well…sorta.

          Draco talked to Hermione.

          Harry and Ron talked to Hermione.

          Draco _never_ talked to Harry or Ron and visa versa.

          Hermione just talked to everyone.

Draco's POV:  
          So now I walked with _them_.  Potter, Weasley, and Hermione.  The walking with Hermione part I didn't mind.  Hell, I didn't mind doing _anything_ with Hermione.    

          But now I also walked with her idiot friends.  I suppose I didn't mind _too_ much, we only talked when absolutely necessary and with the truce in play it really wasn't so bad.

          Any way, it was better then being with Slytherin.  Never thought I'd actually say that, but it was.  Pansy had told everyone in our house what I did and that I was some sort of traitor.  

          Like I cared.

          I still had to eat with them of course.  Nothing would change that.  But at least now I had a reason to avoid them.  Because I openly hated them and they openly hated me.  

          Except Crabbe or Goyle, they either a) didn't remember, b) didn't care, c) were too afraid to do anything, or d) all of the above.

          So they talked with me as if nothing had happened, and for the most part I ignored them.

          Pansy and all the rest sent me death glares in some lame attempt to frighten me.

          Potions was easier for them.  The Gryffindors, that is.  I had a little chat with Professor Snape.

          _"Professor?" I asked, being early to Potions._

_          Snape looked up, "Yes Draco?  What can I do for you?"_

_          I snorted, "You would not _believe_ what happened to me yesterday!" _

_          He cocked his head, interested._

_          "Both Potter and Weasley came up to me and _apologized_ for being such pains!  They said that they had had a little chat with Granger and she told them she was tired of them always arguing with me and to just stop.  So they apologized!  I swear I was absolutely speechless!"_

_          There.  _

_He'll believe whether he wants to or not.  I was a pretty good actor and being his favorite student, he'll do whatever I wanted.  My story may have been preposterous, but it was convincing none-the-less._

_          Snape let out a slight laugh, "You _must_ be kidding!?"_

_          I shook my head, "No lie!  It's all the truth!"_

_          Snape nodded, still chuckling, "Well, that certainly interesting, it's about time they learned to respect you!"_

_          With that he went back to correcting papers._

          But I was right, telling Snape that Potter and Weasley had turned over a new leaf guaranteed that he'd be nicer to them.

          And Hermione.

          Snape also knew that I wasn't getting along with my fellow Slytherins, but seeing is how I _am_ his favorite student, he'd obviously side with me.

          So I'd never get in trouble, but the other Slytherins…

          "Pansy Parkinson!  Sit down right now and BE QUIET!  One more word from you and you'll have detention for a week!"

          Of course, he'd still never take any points from us.

          "Alright class…today you'll be learning a simple potion.  You will need three unicorn tail hairs, five frog eyes, an ounce of newt's blood, and ONE harpy's nail.  Just one, got that!?  More then that could be deadly!  And make sure you have your gloves with you!  A harpy's nail has an acid coating that could burn through your skin in seconds!  I will be going around to check that everyone has the right supplies.  DO NOT start without my permission.  Understand!?"

          Everyone nodded.

          Snape smirked, "Good, now I'll be partnering you all up.  DO NOT argue with my decision!"

          Once again, everyone nodded, a little shaken.

          "Potter……Weasley, Dean……Seamus, Longbottom…" his smirk widened.  "Parkinson," 

          I could have burst out laughing if I didn't have so much self control.

          Pansy looked as if she was going to scream.

          He continued, "Malfoy……Granger…"

          I smiled so much, my cheeks hurt.  I stopped listening after that.

          "Alright everyone!  Get to work!"

          Hermione moved to sit next to me.

          "Hey Granger, just can't stay away can you?" I said, tone cocky.

          She smirked, a trait she most likely picked up from me, "Maybe it's you who can't stay away…" her voice trailed, but her tone matched mine. 

          I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

          "Well…" she went one.  "You _are_ Snape's _favorite_ student…maybe you made a request…"

          "I _may_ be his favorite student, but that doesn't mean I _like_ him!"

          "I coulda sworn you were in love with him!" she said laughing.

          "His name isn't Hermione, is it?"

          Her laughter stopped.  I smirked, good.

          She blushed a bright shade of red, "I suppose not…"

          I smiled at her, "So, we're still going to the Yule Ball together, right?" I asked.

          "Unless you've changed your mind…"

          I snorted, "It'd be my honor to go with the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts."

          She blushed even more, if possible, "No…I'm not…" she said modestly.

          "Not what?  Beautiful?  _Believe_ me Hermione, you are…" I looked her over, especially her body.  She noticed, "…you truly are…"

          She blushed, knowing the lusty look on my face.

          I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

          "Mr. Malfoy…?"

          Then I remembered we were in class.

          I pulled away, "Yes Professor Snape?" I asked, rather full of myself.

          The entire class was silent.  They had all seen the kiss.

          "Please keep to the lesson at hand…" With that he turned around and checked on other students.

          Pansy was glaring.  I threw her a smile.

          Hermione's face was a pure crimson.

          "Come on Granger, back to work…" I prompted her.

          She nodded and gathered our ingredients. 

Hermione's POV:

          Oh my…that was interesting…forgot we were in class I suppose…

          But Draco's kisses _were_ wonderful…absolutely wonderful.

          Class went on in mostly silence, except for a few random outbursts of giggles from Lavender and Parvati.

          Right as Snape dismissed us, Harry and Ron rushed to my table just as I was trying to escape gracefully.

          "Malfoy, that was _quite_ a risk you took!" Harry scolded.

          Draco let out an over-exaggerated sigh, "Thanks for the warning Golden Boy!  But I _know_ what I was doing, that's why I did it!"

          Ron looked annoyed, but not……mad, "You better be careful Draco!  I don't think even _Snape_ will tolerate that for long!"

          My jaw dropped.  Ron, Ron _Weasley_ had just called Draco Malfoy by his first name!  Will wonders never cease!?  
          Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was surprised.  Harry and Draco's shock was very eminent on their faces.

          It was kinda cute.

          I ended the silence, "Ron's right Draco…shouldn't do that in class!  We _will_ get into trouble!"

          That brought them back.

          Draco nodded, "Alright Weasl--Ron.  I won't do that again…" he headed for the door.  "Hermione!  Ron!  Harry!  Come on, let's go!"

          Harry sighed, "Geez Draco…you're in quite a rush aren't you!"

          I smiled…

          Finally.

          Finally they were getting along.


	8. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Eight

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Eight

By Angel

Last time:

_ "Malfoy, that was quite a risk you took!" Harry scolded._

_ Draco let out an over-exaggerated sigh, "Thanks for the warning Golden Boy! But I know what I was doing, that's why I did it!"_

_ Ron looked annoyed, but not……mad, "You better be careful Draco! I don't think even Snape will tolerate that for long!"_

_ My jaw dropped. Ron, Ron Weasley had just called Draco Malfoy by his first name! Will wonders never cease!?  
Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was surprised. Harry and Draco's shock was very eminent on their faces._

_ It was kinda cute._

_ I ended the silence, "Ron's right Draco…shouldn't do that in class! We will get into trouble!"_

_ That brought them back._

_ Draco nodded, "Alright Weasl--Ron. I won't do that again…" he headed for the door. "Hermione! Ron! Harry! Come on, let's go!"_

_ Harry sighed, "Geez Draco…you're in quite a rush aren't you!"_

_ I smiled…_

_ Finally._

_ Finally they were getting along._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron's POV:

          Well I had done it.  I called _Malfoy_ by his first name…I called him Draco.  I didn't want to, nor did I wish to be friends with the slimy git…but I was doing it for Herm.

          I love her.

          With all my heart I do…since second year.  And I'd do anything for her…I die for her, sell my soul just to be with her…

          Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way…

          So I tried dating other girls, get my mine off of Hermione.  I dated Lavender and Parvati, both my only girlfriends in all my seven years here.

          But it didn't help, no matter how hard I tried to ignore or forget my feelings my feelings towards Hermione, they just grew stronger.

          She was amazing…smart, pretty, and well…just wonderful.  Her personality was as beautiful as her: bubbly, caring, sweet, funny…perfect.  

          Not only that, but she was the top girl in all of Hogwarts! Not even, the top student.  Period.  Not just the girls.

          I mean, bloody hell!  Look at her!  She's _created_ her own spells!  I just could _begin_ to comprehend the amount of effort and talent that took!  I couldn't even do basic spells and here she was _creating_ her own!

          Why did I have to love her so much?  I almost wish I didn't.

          Almost.

          But no matter.  I did.  And I'd make _sure_ Draco treats her right!  She would _not_ be hurt!  Not by him, not by Krum, not by _anyone_!

          I'll make sure of it!


	9. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Nine

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Nine 

By Angel

Last time:

_          Why did I have to love her so much?  I almost wish I didn't._

_          Almost._

_          But no matter.  I did.  And I'd make sure Draco treats her right!  She would not be hurt!  Not by him, not by Krum, not by anyone!_

_          I'll make sure of it!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          One day away…one day until the Yule Ball…one day until my confrontation with Krum…I wonder how Hermione felt about it…

          "Hey Hermione?" I asked, she was sitting right next to me.  We had a free period.  Her, Harry, Ron, and I decided to spend the time doing nothing.

          "Yeah?" she asked, looking at me.  I loved her eyes, they were enchanting.  Such a warm brown, I would be content just looking at them.

          "Are you worried?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

          "About what?" 

          "The Yule Ball…it's tomorrow…" I replied.

          She shook her head, "No, you'll be there and so will Harry and Ron…"

          Both he and Ron looked up at the mention of their names, they had been too busy discussing Quidditch to really pay attention to our conversation.

          "What's going on?" Ron asked.

          I laughed, "We were talking about how you two are going to be killed in our next Quidditch match together!" I joked.

          Ron and Harry took the challenge, "Oh yeah Draco?  And what are you gonna do, beat us all by yourself?" 

          "Easy!" I shot back.

          Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering something about "boys"

          "Get off your high horse Draco, you're a push over!" Harry joked back.

          "Oh yeah?" 

          "Yeah…"

          I smirked, I had gotten used to this.  Hanging around with the three of them… having friendly conversations…I almost…_liked_ it.  I think.  Almost.

          They both loved to bust me, Harry and Ron, especially about Quidditch, but we all knew they weren't serious.  I could tell they were still tense about the whole thing.  Hermione and me, but they were acting as if it didn't bother or worry them.  Probably for Hermione's sake. 

          But they seemed to not _hate_ me any more.  Now they probably just really disliked me.  But you'd never be able to tell.

Hermione's POV:

          Draco was laughing with Harry and Ron, going on about Quidditch, no longer bickering, just discussing, something about the World Cup I believe.  

          I stopped listening, it was a free period for us, and I usually would spend that time in the library, but not today.  Today was just to relax and have fun with my friends…

          It was weird using that word with Draco, Ron, and Harry.  Used to be sworn enemies…now they were friends…

          Harry accepted this all pretty well, as long as I was happy he had said…but that didn't surprise me, he also was the mediator.

          Ron on the other hand…I could tell he still didn't like Draco…didn't hate him, but certainly didn't like him either…but he was dealing with it all very well.  I was very appreciative of that.

          The period was over, and now we had lunch…my stomach was grateful for it, because I was _very_ hungry for some reason.

          We wondered to our table…and to my surprise, Draco sat next to me.

          "Draco?" I asked.  He just smiled.

          Ron and Harry looked at him confused, Ron asked, "Is it against the rules to sit with other tables?"

          I shook my head, "I don't _think_ so…"

          "I can't sit with Slytherins any more…I'm just not one of them…any way, they're out for my head…" Draco said, still smiling.

          I nodded, about to speak when Professor Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, "Good afternoon everyone…as you all know the Annual Yule Ball is tomorrow…" Draco gave my hand a squeeze.  "…And all fourth years and up may attend…but an issue has arisen…"  Everyone looked up.  "A few students came to me today and asked if it could be a little different…if it could be like a muggle dance…"  We were still confused.  "If they could wear muggle dresses instead of robes…" I looked around, Lavender and Parvati were beaming, Ginny was sitting right next to them, just as excited.  I sighed, they must have been the ones to ask.  

          Dumbledore continued, "After discussing it with my fellow professors, we've decided that would be a grand idea!  For any who wish, you all may wear muggle dresses!"  

          There was a mixture of cheers and groans.

          "For all that wish to remain in their usual robes, that is just as acceptable, I'm sure most you have already bought them, for all the others, there will be a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning before the dance, just incase any one wishes to purchase a dress!"  

          I was a bit shocked, the decision was so sudden, so un-thought-out, so unlike Professor Dumbledore.  It was so last of the minute.

          "So which do you wish to wear?  Dress or robe?" Draco asked, although it looked as if Harry and Ron were going to ask the same thing.

          I smiled, "I don't have any dresses, so I guess the same robe as last year…"

          "Nonsense!  You will do no such thing, you and I will go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and shop for a dress for you and clothes for me!" Draco insisted.

          Harry and Ron smiled, "We'll go too," Harry said.  "I could use some new muggle clothes, Dudley's old ones wouldn't be very suitable for the dance now would they?"

          I laughed, "Alright, tomorrow morning it is then!"

          And then the day just went by…nothing different from my usual routine.

          I smiled, I was beginning to get the hang of this.

Draco's POV:  
          I sat in my bed, tonight actually hadn't been so bad…no one was really bothering me any more…thank god…

          Pansy was still just as pissed, but today, I guess, she didn't feel like giving me a hard time.

          I felt my eyelids get heavier…oh I didn't want to sleep right now…I'm not *yawn* tired…not at all…

          Famous last words as I drifted into a deep slumber

_Next morning_:

          I awoke with a start …what time was it?  I looked at my clock, my hair in almost every direction possible…_8:00_!?!?!?

          AH!  I overslept!  The Hogsmeade trip was in half an hour!  I jumped out of bed, taking a quick shower and changing into my usual attire of robes.

          Just as I was about to run out the door, Pansy Parkinson stepped in my way.

          "Jesus Christ Pansy!  _Move_!" I demanded.

          She smirked, "You're in quite the rush, aren't you Draco?"

          "Very astute of you Captain Obvious, now get out of my bloody way!" 

          While she was trying to figure out the word astute meant, I slide by and raced to the Great Hall.

          _Just in time_…Hermione waved me over to her, Harry, and Ron.

          "Sorry if I'm late, I overslept!" I explained, slightly tired from my run down here.

          Hermione just smiled at me, "It's okay, let's get going!"

          I nodded and we were about to leave when a certain figure stepped in my way.

          "Hello Professor McGonagall…what can we do for you?" Hermione asked politely.

          "I was about to ask you the same question…" she replied, her wrinkled lips pressed together in her curiosity.

          "We were just ready to go to Hogsmeade…" Ron answered, slightly confused. 

          What _was_ the hold up!?

          "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

          I was growing annoyed, "And what would that be?" I asked, sighing loudly.  Hermione nudged my side with her elbow, scolding me.

          McGonagall gave me a look, but then went on, "Our neighboring schools will be here soon…Ms. Granger, I'm sure you'd like to see Victor…"

          The mere mention of his name made her flinch.

          "Actually she isn't looking forward to seeing him…" Ron stepped forward.  McGonagall looked confused.  He continued, "I have a question Professor…why is it that he keeps coming back…?  He _has_ graduated already…hasn't he?"

          That was a good question…I suppose I'd never thought about it until now…he should be long gone.  He's an idiot, but there's no way he _that_ dumb to stay back four years!

          "The ball is welcome to any former members of the schools…why do you think Cho from Ravenclaw comes every year…even though she's graduated…or your brothers…?" she explained.

          "Oh…" was Ron's only reply.

          "Well then, let's welcome them, shall we?" she said, almost perkily, walking off.

          "Oh yes…_let's_!" Harry said in a fake enthusiasm.

          I smirked, taking hold of Hermione's hand.  She had gone silent and suddenly found her feet very interesting after Krum's name was mentioned.

          "It'll be okay…" I told her.

          She nodded and we followed the Professor.

          The schools were already here…the large masses of visiting students were chattering among themselves.  

          That's when I spotted him.

          Krum.

          Looking for Hermione, no less.

          Just as I found him, his eyes found me.  I smirked at him and at first I don't think he knew why.  That is until he saw my arm wrapped protectively around Hermione.

          Krum glared and stomped in our direction.

          "Here he comes…" I heard Harry say in a tone I couldn't quite place.

          As he got closer I swear the floor surrounding us began to tremble with every step he took.

          Hermione was still looking at the ground.

          "Vhat the hell do you think you are doing vith your hand around _my _Herm-o-ninny?" he asked angrily.  

At least his speech had improved somewhat, he still had the dumb ascent, but now he could at least make sentences…

          Then Hermione summoned the courage to lift her head, "I am not _your_ Herm-o-ninny…" she said in almost a deadly whisper.  "And my name is Hermione!" her voice now at a comfortable level.

          Victor looked shocked, "Vhat are you talking about Herm-o-ninny…?  Come on…let's go…I don't vish to be here vith this boy…" 

          I growled, "Get over it meat head!  _Hermione's_ with me now!" I said, emphasizing the pronunciation of her name.

          His face contorted into a look of obvious displeasure, "I don't know vhat you are talking about, but you are sadly mistaken…Hermio-nee is _mine_…" he almost said her name right.

          That's when it happened.  Hermione looked at him with such venom I thought he could die just from the aura she was giving off.  

          She raised her hand and slapped him.  Slapped him so hard that a red welt was immediately placed on his cheek.

          He was shocked. 

          Hell…so was I.

          But that had grabbed the attention of a few people, who whispered to others, who whispered to others, and then whispers of what had happened spread like a brush fire in a forest.

          And now everyone was looking at us.

          So there we stood…like a good-old-fashion stand off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Hi everyone!  I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed!  Especially Fallen Angel!  I've never been someone's favorite author before!  It's sooo exciting!  I'd also like to thank Squin who's reviewed me every chapter of the way!  Thanks to everyone else too!  And sorry this took so long to put up!  I've been really busy lately!  Thanks again!  Love ya all!

~*~Angel~*~


	10. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Ten

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Ten 

By Angel

Last time:

_          "Vhat the hell do you think you are doing vith your hand around my Herm-o-ninny?" he asked angrily.  _

_At least his speech had improved somewhat, he still had the dumb ascent, but now he could at least make sentences…_

_          Then Hermione summoned the courage to lift her head, "I am not your Herm-o-ninny…" she said in almost a deadly whisper.  "And my name is Hermione!" her voice now at a comfortable level._

_          Victor looked shocked, "Vhat are you talking about Herm-o-ninny…?  Come on…let's go…I don't vish to be here vith this boy…" _

_          I growled, "Get over it meat head!  Hermione's with me now!" I said, emphasizing the pronunciation of her name._

_          His face contorted into a look of obvious displeasure, "I don't know vhat you are talking about, but you are sadly mistaken…Hermio-nee is mine…" he almost said her name right._

_          That's when it happened.  Hermione looked at him with such venom I thought he could die just from the aura she was giving off.  _

_          She raised her hand and slapped him.  Slapped him so hard that a red welt was immediately placed on his cheek._

_          He was shocked. _

_          Hell…so was I._

_          But that had grabbed the attention of a few people, who whispered to others, who whispered to others, and then whispers of what had happened spread like a brush fire in a forest._

_          And now everyone was looking at us._

_          So there we stood…like a good-old-fashion stand off._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          It was silent …completely silent…no words from any one, aside from the occasional whispering from our now growing crowd.

          Then McGonagall came, "What _is_ the meaning of this?" she demanded as she huffed up to us.

          "These little brats are trying to start a fight vith me!" Krum accused.  Big git.

          "That's not true!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

          Ron stepped forward, "You may not know this already Professor, but Hermione and Draco are now an idem and they are going to the Yule Ball together!  Krum's just jealous because she won't go with him!" he explained.

          McGonagall was a bit taken back.  One, Hermione and me…she wasn't aware of that I suppose.  Two, Ron called me Draco and not Malfoy.

          "Nonsense!  I came over to see how Hermie-ninny vas and _this_ boy," he pointed to me.  "Got very defensive!" 

          Hermione looked angry, "Hermione!  My name is Hermione!  Get it right you dumb ox!" she snapped.

          "Ms. Granger!" McGonagall was even more taken back.  Such an outburst from one of her best students…

          "I'm sorry Professor, but what Ron said is true!  Krum is making false accusations!  Draco did _not_ become too defensive, he only got angry when Krum started ordering me around and claiming me for his own!" though she was talking to McGonagall, her eyes where on Krum and they were filled with hate and disgust.

          The professor wasn't exactly sure what to believe, but she took sides with us, "Mr. Krum, perhaps you should leave Ms. Granger and her friends alone…it's obvious that they do not wish for your presence…"

          Krum glared, "Just you vait …I von't let you get avay vith stealing vhat is rightfully mine…" he said in a low whisper so that only Hermione and I could hear.

          And then he left.

          Harry let out a sigh, "Well…glad that's over…"

          Ron nodded, "Right!  On to Hogsmeade!"

          That's when I noticed it…Dumbledore had been standing in the corner, smiling, the entire time.

Hogsmeade:

          We wondered the streets of Hogsmeade, surprisingly, aside from the students, there was hardly any one there.

          "Where are we going to find muggle clothes?" Ron asked, looking at all the different stores.

          Hermione pointed to a building, "There!  It's called Mutashi's Muggle Retail, I found it once when I was searching for some robes!"

          The store looked as if had been abandoned for ages.  A puke-ish green type moss was growing all over the gray and coal black bricks.  The door was made of rotted wood and seemed to be barricaded off and nailed shut.  The roof was covered in what seemed to be vines and spiders' webs clogged the chimney.

          "Are you sure Herm?" Harry asked.

          She nodded, "Yup!  Very!  You just need to know the password to get in!" she explained.

          "Well that's all fine and good, but do you know the password?" I asked.

          She smiled, "Of course!  I'm Hermione Granger!  I know everything!" she joked.

          I let out a laugh, along with Harry and Ron, "Alright Ms. Know-it-all, impress me!"

          She walked to the door, "_Kokushibyou_,"

          With that the building no longer appeared to be run-down, instead, the bricks were back to there rusty red color.  The door looked to be newly chopped down wood and smoke rose from the chimney.

          "Kokushi-what?" I asked.

          She laughed as the door opened, "It's Japanese, the owner, Mr. Mutashi is Japanese, so obviously the password is!" 

          "What does it mean?" Harry asked.

          "A rough translation?  It means 'Black Death'"

          "That's lovely…"

          "Mr. Mutashi's nice…but a little…" she searched for the right word.  "…Odd…" 

          "Right …whatever, let's just buy our clothes and leave!" I said.

          Just then a short, dumpy, Japanese man walked out from the back.  He was dressed in stainless white robes and weird black sandals.  What was left of his midnight black hair was in a ponytail that ended around his mid-back.

          "Osero!  Who is it that comes to visit me?" he asked, his accent very thick.

          Hermione leaned over to us, "He knows most English, but every once and awhile, he slips and say a random word in Japanese…_Osero_ is a way of saying 'hi'" she whispered.

          We nodded.

          "Moshimoshi Sensei Mutashi!  It's been awhile!  Do you remember me?  I'm Hermione Granger!" she said nicely.

          I leaned to Ron's ear, "She knows Japanese?" I asked, still whispering.

          He smirked and whispered back, "She's Hermione Granger, she knows everything!" 

          I laughed.

          "Ohhh…of course I remember you Hermione!  It has been awhile has it not?" he smiled.

          "Hai!  How are you doing?"  
          "I have been nothing but fine…yourself?" 

          "I've been good, but today we're looking for muggle dresses and evening clothes!  There's a muggle dance at Hogwarts tonight!" she said cheerfully.

          Good…I didn't want her to be upset about what happened with Krum earlier today.

          "Itsukara?" he seemed to ask.  But I was at a lose…hell…I didn't know Japanese.

          "Since when?" Hermione whispered to us, translating.  "Since about yesterday, Professor Dumbledore let us know then!" she informed him.

          "Ahhh…well that is good to hear!  Come, come Hermione and friends, I shall show you all that I hold in my collection!" 

          So we followed.

          He let us through the store, to the back section that was all dress wear.

          "I will leave you to yourselves!  If you are in need of any assistance, just come to find me…" and with that, he left.

          "That was interesting…" Harry said.

          I nodded, "Yeah…what the hell?  How do you know Japanese Hermione?"

          "When I first came to this store, Mr. Mutashi taught it to me!  I don't know lots, but I still remember some!  But enough of that, let's check out some clothes!"

          I nodded, "Let me go with you Hermione, I wanna help you pick out something beautiful!" 

          She smiled, "K, Harry, Ron, you guys look around, I'll be back soon!"

          But they were too engrossed in all the muggle clothing to hear.

          We wondered to the female section of the store and I found myself staring at all of the shimmering gowns.  I wanted to buy the whole store, everything looked so nice.

          "What about this?" Hermione interrupted my thoughts.  She was holding up a forest green, satin dress.  It was long, probably to her ankles, and had very thin black straps that held it up.

          "It looks nice…" I said, but my eyes drifted towards another.

          "What?" she asked, trying to find what I was staring at.  

          I walked over to it.  It was different, at least to me, I wasn't use to muggle dresses.  It was long, but had very slits up the sides.  Hell, they'd expose all of Hermione's wonderful legs!  It was a very dark blue, so dark that you'd think it was black, but it wasn't.  It matched the color of the sky right after the sun had set and all the pinks and oranges had disappeared from the sky.  That midnight blue color.  

          It was silk, and seemed like it would hug Hermione's body just right.  There were no sleeves, and the neck seemed to be slightly high.

          "I like this one!" I said in almost a delinquent enthusiasm.  "Try it on!" 

          "It's a tradition Japanese dress…kinda skimpy don't ya think?" she asked, slightly nervous about the idea of wearing it.

          "No it's not!  Besides, this may be the only opportunity for you to get this!" I persuaded.

          "Fine…I'll try it on…" she said reluctantly.

          She wondered into the dressing rooms and after a short five minutes, she emerged.

          My jaw dropped to the floor.

          Literally.

          If I _ever_ thought that Hermione was beautiful before, this multiplied the idea by ten!  She was like an angel who had fallen from heaven…as corny and Shakespearian as that may sound, it was true!  I'd never seen such eminent beauty.  The dress molded to her body in such a way that I had to keep my eyes off of certain areas on her body or else I'd be having problems.

          Every curve of her body was shown with it, her legs bare, and yet still covered by the dress material.

          Her face was crimson and that just added to her beauty.  She was so innocent and pure and the muggle dress gave her the appearance of slightly naughty, yet still nice.

          "Sold!" I exclaimed!

          "I dunno Draco…it's nice…but well…" she fidgeted.

          "No buts about it Granger!  We're buying that dress!" 

          "But I don't have that kind of money!" she pleaded again.

          "I do!  No more arguing, we're getting it!"

          "Getting what?" Ron asked as he and Harry turned the corner with whatever they were going to buy piled in their arms.

          Ron dropped the stack of muggle clothes the minute his eyes lay onto Hermione.

          "Wow…" was all he and Harry could say.

          Hermione, if possible, blushed even more.

          "It's settled!  That's the dress we're getting!" I said, bringing Harry and Ron back to reality.

          "Oh…uh…yeah, by the way, Draco, we grabbed some clothes we thought you'd like!" Harry said, handing me a pair of black leather pants and two other shirts.

          "Leather?" I asked.  Oh no…I was _not_ wearing leather!

          "Yeah and that gray one is called a 'wife-beater' I think…and the black button up is just that, a button up!"  Ron explained.

          "Wife-beater?  What kinda of a terrible name is that for a shirt?" I asked.

          "It's a bad name, but Draco you'd look wonderful in that get-up!" Hermione told me.

          "Alright, if it'll make you happy…" I said, smiling at her.

          She nodded and then went to change out of her dress.  

          While in the dressing room, Harry approached me, "Draco…"

          I looked to him.

          "…I want you to take extra special care of her…you saw the way Krum was eyeing her…don't let her out of you sight!" 

          "I won't…don't worry Harry, Hermione will not be getting harmed, I'll make sure of it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Hey everyone!  Thanks for all the great reviews!  And sorry this took awhile!  I've been a little sick lately and so I haven't been on the computer!  For all who don't know

          Hai = Yes

          Moshimoshi = another form of hello

          Itsukara = Since when

          Osero = Hello

          Thanks again!  Hope everyone liked this and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


	11. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Eleven

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Eleven 

By Angel

Last time:

_"Oh…uh…yeah, by the way, Draco, we grabbed some clothes we thought you'd like!" Harry said, handing me a pair of black leather pants and two other shirts._

_          "Leather?" I asked.  Oh no…I was not wearing leather!_

_          "Yeah and that gray one is called a 'wife-beater' I think…and the black button up is just that, a button up!"  Ron explained._

_          "Wife-beater?  What kinda of a terrible name is that for a shirt?" I asked._

_          "It's a bad name, but Draco you'd look wonderful in that get-up!" Hermione told me._

_          "Alright, if it'll make you happy…" I said, smiling at her._

_          She nodded and then went to change out of her dress.  _

_          While in the dressing room, Harry approached me, "Draco…"_

_          I looked to him._

_          "…I want you to take extra special care of her…you saw the way Krum was eyeing her…don't let her out of you sight!" _

_          "I won't…don't worry Harry, Hermione will not be getting harmed, I'll make sure of it!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV:  
          We were back at Hogwarts…the dance was an hour away and so far the only people who had seen my dress were Harry, Ron, and, of course, Draco.

          And to make matters worst, most of the girls couldn't wait to see it.  But I wasn't the only one they were dieing to see.

          "Ginny Weasley, you get out here right this _instant_ I wanna see what you're wearing!" Lavender Brown demanded.

          "If you don't come out when I count to five…we're coming in after you!" Parvati agreed.  "One…two…thr--"

          But she was cut off, for just as she was about to say three, the spunky redhead, also my closest female friend, made her way out of the bathroom.

          My jaw mimicked that of Draco's when he first saw me in my dress.  It hit the floor.  I was completely straight mind you, I'd _never_ swing that way, but I didn't need to be gay to realize that Ginny looked absolutely gorgeous!

          Her red hair lay atop her head in a bundle of elegant curls and shimmering gems she must have bought at the Hogsmeade trip.  Her freckles, which she inherited like the rest of her siblings, only added to her petit beauty.  And though I hadn't noticed it before, but it seemed as if she had been getting a lot of sun, and now her skin had a lovely tan that, once again, was a lovely plus to her look. 

          Around her eyes she used a shimmering silver eye shadow and done quite the good job; her lips had a light tan, more like the color sandstone, coating them.  All and all it gave her tan skin a lighter look.

          And then her dress, it was a long, strapless, shinning, silver dress.  Much like the green one I almost purchased, only (obviously) without the straps.  It fell to her feet, which were clad in strapy silver-white shoes, and had slits running up each side to her mid thigh.  

          Plus, with Ginny now being the sixth year that she was, she had developed in more ways then just mentally.  

          She was truly a beautiful sight to see.

          "Ginny you look so pretty…" Lavender said with an added "aww…"

          "You look _wonderful_!" I said, placing extra emphasis on the word 'wonderful'.

          She blushed, but you almost couldn't tell with her tanned skin, "Thanks you guys, but you all look great too!  Lavender, Parvati, you guys look so cute!" 

          And then I saw them.  Both Lavender and Parvati decided to leave their hair down, though Lavender did curl the ends of hers.  But their dresses were each very nice. 

          Lavender had a sky blue sundress and Parvati a coal black skirt and matching top.  They both looked like two muggle girls ready for the high school dance.

          "Alright, we've seen Gin, and she looks great, I'll add again," Lavender said after thanking Ginny for her compliment.  "Now come on Herm!  I wanna see this dress that you and Draco bought together!  Let's get going!" she ordered me.

          I smiled, "Alright already, don't get you broomstick in a twist!  I'm going!" 

          And with that I entered the bathroom to get changed myself.

Ginny's POV:

          And so we waited…and waited…and waited…

          Oh bloody hell!  I'm getting tired of waiting!  Dammit Mione!  Hurry up!  I know that you're dress will look beautiful, so hurry up!

          As if she had heard my thoughts, she stepped out.

          And now it was my turn to pull a Hermione…my mouth gapped.  She looked great!

          Wearing what looked to be a traditional Japanese dress (hehheh…don't give me too much credit on that one, I just saw it when I was looking through muggle magazines and it said in quotes, "Tradition Japanese-style dress").  Her hair was up in two cute pigtails, not horribly elegant, but for some reason, unknown to me, it went great with the dress.

          "Wow…Herm, you're beautiful, though I gotta say, I never thought you'd have the nerve to go out and buy that dress on your own.  Must have been Draco's influence…" Parvati said, still looking Hermione over.

          And then, before any one else could compliment her, Ron and Harry wondered into our dormitory.

          "Hey girls!" Harry greeted us.

          I blushed and smiled at him, "Hey Harry!"

          He looked cute!  Especially in his new muggle clothes; wearing his khaki dress pants, a white muscle-type shirt, and a black button up, tucked in.  Yeah, he looked cute!

          He saw me and I felt my heart jump a beat and a half.  Wow…his eyes…they were so mysterious and absolutely wonderful!  I've been in love with him since we've met and I've always hoped against everything, that _one_ day, just _maybe_ he'd see me the way I see him.

          I mentally frowned, unfortunately that day hasn't arrived and I don't think it ever will…

          Harry's in love with the graduated Ravenclaw, Cho Chang…she visits so often and writes Harry almost once every month, so it's not like she's easily forgotten…I just wish…

          "Hey Gin, you still with us…you're kinda spacing out…" Harry brought me back to reality.

          "Oh sorry!  What did you say?" I asked, smiling again.

          He returned it, "I said, you look really pretty…you're going to be the most beautiful girl at the ball…"

          My face, immediately, matched the color of my hair, "Th-th-thanks H-H-Harry…" I stammered.

          He approached me, "Ginny…?" he asked.

          I looked up at him, "Yeah…" my voice barely above a whisper.

          "I know I've been stupid for the past few years to miss what's been right in front of me all these years and I know it may be too late to ask…"

          I caught my breath as his voice trailed.

          "…But…"

          But?  But what?  Come on Harry, come on, spit it out!  Don't leave me hanging like _this_!

          "…But, I was wondering, would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?" he finally said.

          I didn't respond, at least not with words.  Out of my sheer excitement, I dove forward, catching his lips in a blissful, passionate, and still some how gentle kiss.

          And to make my day even better, he returned it, just as passionately.  I tuned out everyone else, my brother, who was now gapping, Hermione, who was wearing an 'About time' look on her face, Parvati and Lavender, who were each sighing happily.  I just tuned them out.  They didn't matter any more.  All I cared about was the very obvious fact that Harry was holding me lovingly in his arms, he was kissing me, and he asked me, _me_!  Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball!  All I cared about was him.

          Finally, for the sake of air, we pulled apart, "Yes, I'll go with you!" I replied.

          He laughed, "Thanks Gin…"

          Ron smiled at us, but then lightened the mood…well…sorta.  He turned to Hermione, "Mione, ya look beautiful like always, and I'd ask ya to go with me, but you already have a date…so, Lavender?  Care to go with me?" 

          Lavender looked a little sad, "Sorry Ron, Parvati and I are going with Seamus and Dean…" she said sincerely.

          Ron frowned, trying to hid his hurt.  Not because of Lavender's rejection, but because of Hermione's.  I know Ron is still in love with her.  And he's truly in love too, not just some silly, pardon my terminology, but some silly schoolgirls crush.  He loves Hermione with all his heart and soul.  Which is why I believe he's letting her go with Draco.  Not that he could actually stop her, but he's not putting up a fight and he's even being decent to Malfoy.

          Then he tried to laugh it off, "Looks like I'm dateless…" he said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but not succeeding too well.

          "You are not dateless Ron…I shall be your date…" a heavy French accent filled the room as a new voice entered the scene.

          We all turned to see who it was.  And too my surprise, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton was making her way over to us.


	12. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twelve

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twelve 

By Angel

Last time:

_          Ron smiled at us, but then lightened the mood…well…sorta.  He turned to Hermione, "Mione, ya look beautiful like always, and I'd ask ya to go with me, but you already have a date…so, Lavender?  Care to go with me?" _

_          Lavender looked a little sad, "Sorry Ron, Parvati and I are going with Seamus and Dean…" she said sincerely._

_          Ron frowned, trying to hid his hurt.  Not because of Lavender's rejection, but because of Hermione's.  I know Ron is still in love with her.  And he's truly in love too, not just some silly, pardon my terminology, but some silly schoolgirls crush.  He loves Hermione with all his heart and soul.  Which is why I believe he's letting her go with Draco.  Not that he could actually stop her, but he's not putting up a fight and he's even being decent to Malfoy._

_          Then he tried to laugh it off, "Looks like I'm dateless…" he said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but not succeeding too well._

_          "You are not dateless Ron…I shall be your date…" a heavy French accent filled the room as a new voice entered the scene._

_          We all turned to see who it was.  And too my surprise, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton was making her way over to us._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV:

          I stared.  Not at Fleur, but at the scene that just took place between Harry and Ginny.

          _Let Ron and the others deal with her…I gotta talk to Harry…_

          I tapped his shoulder, "Harry, come here a minute would you?" I asked in a whisper.

          He nodded, taking one more look at Fleur as Ron went up to talk to her.

          We walked to the corner of the room, "What's up?" he asked.

          "That was random…" I told him.

          "I know…Fleur just showing up, I mean--"

          I interrupted him, "Not that, though I gotta say I wasn't expecting Fleur Delacour to just turn up out of nowhere…but I'm talking about the exchange between you and Gin…"

          He blushed, "Oh that…"

          "Yeah, that."

          He was silent, pondering what to say I suppose.

          "Care to explain?  I mean I'm happy for you, don't take this the wrong way, but that came outta no where…"

          He let out an embarrassed laugh, "Well yes and no."

          I raised an eyebrow.

          "I've been talking with Ron lots these past few weeks…sorting out my feelings with him…he's been helping me a lot Herm…" he paused slightly.  "I wish I could help him the way he's helped me…but I've actually been trying to talk to Ginny for the past week and a half, but I just chickened out…"

          "Oh…" was all I said at first.  Then I added, "Well I'm happy for you, you and Ginny deserve each other, I'm just glad you finally realized it."

          He smiled back, "Thanks, but let's get back to the others, I want to know why Fleur's here…"

          I nodded, "She was probably got invited, just like Krum," I spat his name.  Harry noticed.  "And Cho, they come all the time…"

          "Still, it's a bit unexpected…" he said.

          "Yeah, but whatever…she's here now, right?  Let's go and say hi!"

          And we did.

          "Hello Fleur," I said smiling politely.

          "Salut!  'Ow 'ave you been?" She replied, just as politely.

          "I've been good…" and that ended our conversation.

          "'Arry!  And you!  'Ow are you?" she was by far more excited to see him.

          Harry smiled, placing an arm around Ginny, "I'm great…"

          Ginny blushed.

          He continued, "And yourself Fleur?  What brings you here?"

          She looked a bit confused, as if she didn't know the answer, "I'm not too sure actually…Dumbly-dorr invited me…" she finally answered.

          Ron smiled, "That figures, he seems to be inviting everyone back…"

          Fleur smiled at Ron, "Well Ron?  What do 'ou zay?  Will you be my date?" she asked.

          Ron nodded, "Yeah sure…" he turned to us.  "Let's go guys!"

          Draco affectionately put his arm around my waist, "Come on Hermione," he whispered in my ear.

          I laughed, little things, just like that.  They always made me smile.  Who knew that Draco Malfoy could be so wonderful…?  I smiled as we walked to the main hall.

          I hated Draco Malfoy the first time I met him.  Hated every encounter with him.  Hated hearing his voice, hated seeing his face, his hair, his eyes.  But now I loved it, loved him.  More then anything.  Loved his voice, his face, his hair, his eyes.  

          His eyes especially.  They were particularly beautiful.  A deep, icy blue that could pierce the very soul of those who were his enemies, but that could also hold so much love and emotion for those who weren't.  And I was one of them, the few he actually cared for.  Harry and Ron were there too, a little bit.  We had become his family.

          He hated his family.  His father at least, he had told me so himself.  I didn't know about his mother…she was a blank page.  He never talked about her and I never brought her up.  Maybe I should…

          And there we were, standing at the enterance to the main hall, the Yule Ball.  It was so beautiful…more beautiful then I could ever remember.  Probably now because I was with someone I loved.  

          Everyone, fourth year and higher, was there, most in muggle dresses, some in robes.  I let out a snicker, seeing Pansy with her date, Crabbe.

          Draco noticed it too, "It suits her…" he said between laughs.

          "So it does…" I replied, laughing as well.  Letting eyes scan the rest of the dance.

          No sign of Victor.

          "Maybe he didn't show…" I heard Draco say.

          "No…he's here…I can feel it…" I said, my voice barely audible.

          "You can feel it…?" he asked.

          "You know how Harry's scar burns when he senses evil?" I asked.

          He nodded.

          "I've just gotten used to it…" I unconsciously shuddered.

          Draco on the other hand noticed and pulled me closer, his hand brushing my cheek, then jaw bone, then his thumb over my lips, "Hey…" he said comfortingly.

          I looked at him.

          "Stop worrying…I'm here Hermione Granger, and I swear on my mother that I'll never allow harm to come to you…"

          I smiled.

          "I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Thanks for all the reviews from everyone!  I really appreciate them!  Sorry this is so short and it took long to get out!  I've been having a few issues at home that needed to be dealt with!  Thanks for everything again!  Plus, I know the Harry/Ginny scene _was_ kinda random, but I had alotta e-mails with the request, so I put it in!  And Fleur is not as random as people may think, you all just don't know her purpose…only I do MWHAHAHA!  Just kidding!  I had a couple reviews where people were confused, so I just wanted to straighten things out and I suppose I'm giving a hint to the future stuff, but whatever.  Fleur _does_ have purpose!  Alright, better go before my Author's Note gets longer then my chapter!  Ja ne minna-chan!

~*~Angel~*~


	13. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Thirteen

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Thirteen 

By Angel

Last time:

_          And there we were, standing at the entrance to the main hall, the Yule Ball.  It was so beautiful…more beautiful then I could ever remember.  Probably now because I was with someone I loved.  _

_          Everyone, fourth year and higher, was there, most in muggle dresses, some in robes.  I let out a snicker, seeing Pansy with her date, Crabbe._

_          Draco noticed it too, "It suits her…" he said between laughs._

_          "So it does…" I replied, laughing as well.  Letting eyes scan the rest of the dance._

_          No sign of Victor._

_          "Maybe he didn't show…" I heard Draco say._

_          "No…he's here…I can feel it…" I said, my voice barely audible._

_          "You can feel it…?" he asked._

_          "You know how Harry's scar burns when he senses evil?" I asked._

_          He nodded._

_          "I've just gotten used to it…" I unconsciously shuddered._

_          Draco on the other hand noticed and pulled me closer, his hand brushing my cheek, then jaw bone, then his thumb over my lips, "Hey…" he said comfortingly._

_          I looked at him._

_          "Stop worrying…I'm here Hermione Granger, and I swear on my mother that I'll never allow harm to come to you…"_

_          I smiled._

_          "I love you."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          Well…there, I had said it…I had told Hermione Granger I was in love with her.  And I was true.  I don't really know how _love_ came about in a person like me, but I loved her with all my heart and soul.  I just hoped she loved me too.

          She looked a little shocked.  Though, I had anticipated that.  This was the first time I had told her I loved her.  Might have been a bit much.

          A tear fell from her right eye and she gasped, as if she didn't even realize it had fallen, "Draco…I-I never…" she stammered.

          Never what?  Never could love someone like me?  No, that couldn't be it, she had put my past behind us.  It was a new sheet.  So what now?  What had she never…? 

          "I never thought I'd _ever_ hear you say that…Do…do you…truly mean that…?" she asked hesitantly, as if I were going to take it back.

          "More then anything Hermione, I swear…" my voice as sincere as it had ever been.

          (AN: awww…look at all the fluff…it's like raining marshmallows! *^^*)

          And then she let another tear fall and threw herself into my embrace, "Come on," I said.  "Let's go have some fun…"

          She nodded and we walked out onto the dance floor.  A slow song had started and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, loving the feel of her body against mine.  The rest of the world disappeared, it was just her and me.  I could see Ron dancing with Fleur, Harry with Ginny…but I didn't care, all I cared about was Hermione in my arms.

          But how long did I think this was going to last…?  We were both in our seventh years…we'd be graduating soon…

          What was my father going to do?  I couldn't just hide Hermione from him…and I wasn't about to leave her either.  So what do I do now?  The Dark Lord was still at large…still gathering his henchmen…his loyal followers.  And he expected me to be one of them.  Though I didn't have any plans to _ever_ be one, Luscious didn't know that yet.   

          Thinking about that monster, both Voldemort and my father, made me sick.  But my mind kept coming back to the question at hand.  What happens when this is all over…I couldn't just ignore them.  

          I swallowed hard, this wasn't going to end pretty.  There wouldn't be a happy ending for me.  Even though I _have_ changed, I've committed too many sins to be forgiven now.

          What was going to happen to me?  Worse…what was going to happen to Hermione?

          And then it occurred to me that the song had ended and I was still holding Hermione, dancing to the silence.

          "Draco…" she prompted me.  "The song's over…"

          I blushed, not much, but I still did, "Oh…" was my only response.

          Ron approached us as the next song started, "May I have this dance?" he asked, offering a hand.

          I smirked, "I'm flattered Ron, truly, but I'll have to decline."

          He shot me a look, "Not you Malfoy, I meant Herm!" 

          Hermione laughed, "Sure Ron, let's go!"  And with that she walked off hand and hand with him.  

          Fleur looked at me, "Would 'oo 'onor me wiz a dance?" she asked me.  

          I smiled, "Sure." Though in all realities, I _didn't_ want to dance with her, but I'd almost feel bad refusing, so I figured why not?

          She smiled back, and her eyes glittered in a spooky sort of way.  Half way through the dance, I lost sight of Hermione and Ron.  Where did they go?  Oh well, maybe he just wanted to talk with her.

          The headmaster made his way over to us, "Hello Miss. Delacour, I wasn't expecting to see you this year, but I must say, it's nice of you to come any way," he said politely. 

          I laughed and he looked at me oddly, "Well you invited her, why wouldn't she come?" 

          And for a moment Fleur looked panicked, but then her almost evil smirk returned.

          Dumbledore looked at me in confusion, "You are mistaken Mr. Malfoy, for I did not invite Miss. Delacour, nor did I invite Mr. Krum.  Though I must say I haven't seen him yet tonight…"

          My mind spun, "You _didn't_ invite Fleur?" I barely got the words out.

          He shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not, speaking of Miss. Delacour, did you see where she went?" he asked, looking for her.

          My head whipped in different directions, trying to find her, "I gotta go Professor!" I said as I raced through the Great Hall in search of Hermione.

          The headmaster looked truly confused.

          What was going on?  Fleur was never invited, neither was Krum, they just showed up!  And now Hermione was nowhere to be seen!?  I didn't know what was going on, but the pieces were unfortunately coming together.  I spotted Harry, sitting, talking with Ginny.

          I ran over to him, slightly out of breath.  He looked up, puzzled as to why I was panting, "What's up Draco?"

          "Where's Hermione!?" I asked impatiently.

          "I thought she was with you?" he said.

          I shook my head and told him everything I had heard about Fleur, Krum, and then about how Hermione was now missing, "Last I knew she went to dance with Ron!" I finished.

          Harry shook his head, "After the song ended, she went back to look for you!" his voice getting panicked.

          Ginny looked scared, "What do you think happened?" her voice shaking.  Harry put an arm around her to try and calm her.

          "I know egzactly what 'appened…" a voice, rich in a French accent, said from behind.

          I turned quickly.

          It was Fleur.

          "Where's Hermione!?" I demanded.

          She laughed, "She's with Krum…'ike she should be!" 

          I growled, "Where.  Is.  She." my voice so low and deadly I caused the veela to take a step back.  But then once again, she smirked and left, disappearing into the sea of people.

          "Bitch!" I cursed under my breath.

          "Let's go, we have to find Ron!  We can't waste any time!" Harry said, getting out of his chair and taking charge like he always does.

          I didn't say anything, just followed, _If that bastard lays one finger on her…I'll kill him!_


	14. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Fourteen

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Fourteen 

By Angel

          Author's Notes: Just to give everyone a head's up, in this chapter Victor Krum is _very_ OOC!  I know that he's probably been that way throughout my _entire_ fic, but to tell the truth I never really cared for him in the books, so making him seem like the bad guy doesn't really bug me!  If anyone here _does_ have a major thing for Krum, you probably won't like this chapter.  You've been warned.  All flames will be used to start a barbeque!

Last time:

_          "Where's Hermione!?" I asked impatiently._

_          "I thought she was with you?" he said._

_          I shook my head and told him everything I had heard about Fleur, Krum, and then about how Hermione was now missing, "Last I knew she went to dance with Ron!" I finished._

_          Harry shook his head, "After the song ended, she went back to look for you!" his voice getting panicked._

_          Ginny looked scared, "What do you think happened?" her voice shaking.  Harry put an arm around her to try and calm her._

_          "I know egzactly what 'appened…" a voice, rich in a French accent, said from behind._

_          I turned quickly._

_          It was Fleur._

_          "Where's Hermione!?" I demanded._

_          She laughed, "She's with Krum…'ike she should be!" _

_          I growled, "Where.  Is.  She." my voice so low and deadly I caused the veela to take a step back.  But then once again, she smirked and left, disappearing into the sea of people._

_          "Bitch!" I cursed under my breath._

_          "Let's go, we have to find Ron!  We can't waste any time!" Harry said, getting out of his chair and taking charge like he always does._

_          I didn't say anything, just followed, _If that bastard lays one finger on her…I'll kill him!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV:

          Ugh…my head…it hurt…a lot.  I wasn't sure where I was, I tried to open my eyes, but they just seemed to heavy.  Oh God, I was _so_ tired…and my head throbbed.  There where like a thousand butterflies trapped inside and trying to get out.  

          I don't even remember what happened…I-I danced.  Yes that's right…I danced with Ron.  By the end of the dance I was so thirsty, the Great Hall was getting a bit stuffy, I wanted a drink.  I excused myself, he smiled at me, waving and thanking me for the dance.  

          I got a cup of punch, and then…then what did I do…I remember being still very hot.  So I stood by a doorway, trying to get some fresh air.  I remember looking up at the enchanted sky, it was so beautiful.  A full moon illuminated the dance floor, making shadows dance across everyone's face in such a mystical way.  It was captivating, utterly breathtaking.  The stars shown like fireflies.  I don't think even the real sky could look this enthralling.

          And then…my thoughts had drifted on to Draco, and then…OW!  My head stung…

          Forget butterflies in my head, that's too gentle, more like bees…wasps…it hurt so much!

          But I had to remember, I just _had_ to!

          Thinking about Draco…that's right…and then-then I heard something behind me, like someone approaching…trying to be quiet, but their bulk prevented them from it.  And then…

          Then everything went black.

          I tried to open my eyes.  Tried to look around…just opening my eyes caused me pain.  I skimmed the area, than only light in the room came from the real moon that poured through the window.  Though that was hardly anything, it was still very dim, but even that hurt my eyes.  Stung like I had just opened my eyes in salt water.  

          I propped myself up on my elbows…oh God…even my body was sore…now I know what Harry means when he complains about the first few days of Quidditch practice.  How his whole body feels sore and tight.  

          I tried to turn my head, and no surprise to find that it hurt as well.  I was beginning to sense a pattern…

          But to my relief, I was alone in the room.  At least, that's how it appeared…I looked at my surroundings, I was in a bedroom, or, better yet, I was on a bed.  The room was so dark that it was hard to see.  But the parts of it that had been touched by the moon's light were just a small corner.  

          Where the door was…

          I made an attempt to get up, and as I'm sure you've guessed, that ached as well.

          I slowly moved to the door, probably looking like a warn-out old grandmother.  I had to take each step very slowly, one at a time, and break between each for a few seconds.  And with every step I took, the door seemed further and further away…oh this was hell…

          "Vhere do you think you are going…Herm-own-ninny…?" I heard a dark voice say from the other side of the room.

          I looked, already knowing who it was, "What do you want _Victor_?" his name was like a poison to me.

          "Just you…" he replied, as he came into the light.  He wore dress robes, but I didn't care to take them into detail, I just wanted to get away.  He continued to look at me, his eyes roaming my body, "These muggle clothes fit you vell…"

          I glared at him with such resentment, "Don't you touch me Krum!" I went for my wand.  Shit!  It wasn't there.  I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, what else was I expecting?

          He laughed maliciously, "Oh I plan on doing much more then just touching you Herm-own-ninny…"

          "_Hermione!_" I screamed.  "My God damned name is _Hermione_!  Get it right you dumb ox!!"

          He looked angry, but bloody hell, so was I!  

          "That vas a mistake, Herm-own-ninny!" he bellowed back.  

          And then it started.  He threw, and yes I mean threw me, back to the bed.  Following immediately, covering my mouth with his own.  I screamed into his lips.  

          Of course I don't think he really cared as his hands began to roam all over me.  I felt as though I could throw up!  This is _not_ what I wanted!  I didn't want my first time to be like this!  It was suppose to be special!  With someone I love…with someone like…Draco…

Draco's POV:

          GOD DAMN IT!! Where the bloody hell is she!?  I couldn't find her!  I had to!  We were racing down the halls, me, Harry, and Ron.  Ginny had gone to the teachers, trying to explain.

          "Should we split up?" Ron asked, his voice sounding shaky.

          Harry nodded, "Yeah, and if someone finds her, do whatever you can to let us know!  Make noise, I don't know, but we have to find her!  Let's go!" 

          I didn't even wait for him to finish before I was gone.  

          And I ran, ran after Hermione, trying to find her.  I knew who took her, it was obvious that was Krum. 

          But why Fleur?  What was she in this for?  That had me baffled; this was all like one big puzzle and Fleur was the missing piece.

          No matter, she's of no concern right now…all I care about is finding Hermione! I _had_ to!  This was all my fault, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!  I knew the danger that she was in and I let her go!  I was so bloody _stupid_!  

          And for the first time in my life, I prayed, _God, please, for all the sins I've committed, don't make Hermione pay for them…please just let her be alright!_

          And that was all I thought about as I continued to run.

Hermione's POV:

          His kisses where _nothing_ like Draco's, of course I never expected them to be.  But he was so violent, so demanding, so harsh.  This was a new form of pain for me…and it was the worse kind I've ever felt.

          I wanted it to stop…his kisses, his touch.  They were all so violating, there was no pleasure from what he was doing.  At least not for me.

          I took a sharp intake of breath, his hands were at my back, unzipping my dress.

          "Stop it!" I screamed.

          He wasn't listening any more, he didn't care, all he cared about was his lust.  He started pulling down my dress.

          I screamed, though no coherent words left my now bruised lips.

          And he slapped me, his hand belted across my face like a swift whip.  It was so fast at first I didn't realize what he had done.  

          I tried to push him off, knowing it was futile, he was much stronger, I had no chance off overpowering him.  But by now, most logic thought had left me, I just wanted this to stop.

          I continued to scream, and my cheeks became even more bruised.  He didn't want to hear me.  He hacked up the bottom of my dress, going for my underwear.

          No!  This can't happen!  I can't let it!  I _had_ to do something!  But I couldn't think of anything.  So I screamed again, "DRACO!" was what left my mouth.  I didn't even realize I screamed it.  It was just what came naturally.

          I heard another noise.  I wasn't sure what it was at first, then I heard Krum shout at me, "Shut up you damn mudbl--"

          But he didn't have a chance to finish, for he was shoved off me.  I stared blankly at nothing.  What just happened?  Did he lose his balance?  How could that have happened?

          And then I saw it.

          Draco.

          He was pulling me up to a sitting position, saying something, I didn't know what.  Tears where beginning to form in my eyes.  He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me, zipping back up my dress.  Before I knew I had thrown my arms around his neck.

          "Shh…it's okay Hermione…I'm here now…" he whispered.  

          Krum got back up, cursing under his breath, charging at Draco.  But Draco was in control of the moment now, he pulled me off the bed and took a step in front of me.

          "Don't worry Hermione, he _won't _hurt you!" he was taking to me, but he was looking at Krum.

          Krum was no longer speaking, he put his hand behind him back, reaching for his wand.

          But it wasn't his wand he pulled out, it was a gun.  I gasped, being muggle-born I knew what it was.  Draco, on the other hand, didn't.

          "No!  Where did you get that!" I screamed at him.

          He laughed again, much he did earlier, "I got this from a muggle man Herm-own-ninny…he sold it to me for a very nice price…he even showed me how to vork it…" he smiled wickedly at his own underlined threat.

          "Don't you dare!" I warned.

          Draco looked confused, "What is that thing Hermione?" he asked, slightly panicked after seeing my reaction to it.

          "It's a gun Draco, a muggle weapon that could kill you…" I explained.

          Magic, curses, and potions I can deal with, but a gun…that was a whole new ball-park…What if Draco got in the way?

          He'd be killed.

          I shuddered at the thought, "I won't let you!" 

          "Vhat are you going to do about it, mudblood!?" he sneered.

          That got Draco mad, "Bloody bastard!" he screamed as he ran towards Krum.

          I froze, _No…no, no, no. no, NO!_  "Draco!  Don't!" I tried to stop him, but he was already running.

          Krum smiled again.

          And then he pulled the trigger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          I know, I know, cliffhanger, but come on, their fun!  Thanks for the reviews!  And I _know_ Krum was OOC, but it adds to the plot, so deal.  Hope everyone likes!  Ja ne minna-chan!

~*~Angel~*~


	15. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Fifteen

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Fourteen 

By Angel

Last time:

_          "Don't worry Hermione, he won't hurt you!" he was taking to me, but he was looking at Krum._

_          Krum was no longer speaking, he put his hand behind him back, reaching for his wand._

_          But it wasn't his wand he pulled out, it was a gun.  I gasped, being muggle-born I knew what it was.  Draco, on the other hand, didn't._

_          "No!  Where did you get that!" I screamed at him._

_          He laughed again, much he did earlier, "I got this from a muggle man Herm-own-ninny…he sold it to me for a very nice price…he even showed me how to vork it…" he smiled wickedly at his own underlined threat._

_          "Don't you dare!" I warned._

_          Draco looked confused, "What is that thing Hermione?" he asked, slightly panicked after seeing my reaction to it._

_          "It's a gun Draco, a muggle weapon that could kill you…" I explained._

_          Magic, curses, and potions I can deal with, but a gun…that was a whole new ball-park…What if Draco got in the way?_

_          He'd be killed._

_          I shuddered at the thought, "I won't let you!" _

_          "Vhat are you going to do about it, mudblood!?" he sneered._

_          That got Draco mad, "Bloody bastard!" he screamed as he ran towards Krum._

_          I froze, No…no, no, no. no, NO!  "Draco!  Don't!" I tried to stop him, but he was already running._

_          Krum smiled again._

_          And then he pulled the trigger._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco's POV:

          He _dared_ call Hermione a mudblood!  First he tries to rape her, then he insults her!  I couldn't possibly stand for this _any_ longer!

          I charged, Hermione tried to call me back, but I was beyond the point of listening.  He was still holding that thing she called a 'gun', I didn't know what a gun was, but I didn't care.  How could that _thing_ hurt me!?  I didn't see what it could possibly do.  It looked like a hunk of metal, nothing more.  But Hermione looked so shocked when she saw it.  The fear was very eminent in her eyes and even her expression.

          But I didn't care, I had had it with Krum!  

          The next few events were all like slow motion to me.  I was charging him, and all he could do was smile.  Smile like he was going to win.  But I was determined to stop him, no matter what the cost may be.  

          And then it happened.  He pulled some little trigger on his 'gun' or whatever. 

          I had never felt such pain.  The only thing worse I can think of is the Cruiatus Curse, but not by much.  Pain shot up my arm where he had hit me.

          I fell to the ground, my mind only able to concentrate on the pain I was feeling in my arm.  Oh God…this hurt so much.

          Hermione screamed, running to my side, putting her hand over the bullet wound, placing pressure.

          "Ah!  Gods!  Hermione!" I said, almost scolding.  Putting pressure on it was the _last _thing I wanted to do at the time.

          But she 'shhh-ed' me and I did, "I have to Draco, or else you'll continue to bleed and we don't want that!" she told me, tearing the bottom of her dress and wrapping it tightly around my wound.

          Even though I'm sure it was helping, that didn't stop the pain.  And that was all I wanted right now.

          I glared at Krum with such hatred, but once again, he only laughed, "Vhat?  Did that hurt?  Too bad I missed my target…oh vell…I'll get you this time…" he said as he pointed his muggle contraption at me again.

          Hermione stood in the way.

          "No!  Hermione, step down!" I commanded.

          She didn't even look at me, "Krum, I swear I _will _punish you for what you have done!" she said with such callousness.

          "Ha!  And vhat can you do?" he asked, taking the challenge.

          She smirked, almost a replication of my own, "You may not no this _Victor_, but I've been practicing magic all summer…I don't _need_ a wand any more…"

          My jaw dropped even before Krum's.  She no longer needed her wand!?  That couldn't be!  First of all, she should have been expelled for doing magic outside of school, second, how could she be _that _powerful!  I always knew Hermione would be great, even in my first few years I could recognize the truth before me.  But _this_ great?  

          "You are bluffing!  You cannot vork spells vithout your vand!" Krum shot back.

          "Oh no?" she questioned, her voice holding superiority over his.  She raised her hands, concentrating on something.  Probably her power, but I didn't know.  She looked at him again, a triumphant look on her face.  Somehow…she had just won…I wasn't even sure how I knew, but she had.

          Krum looked scared, he raised his gun and fired at the same time as she spoke the words, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

          He froze and fell to the ground, as well did Hermione.

          I caught her, smiling, "You did it Hermione!" I congratulated.  But then a million questions filled my head.  "Hermione, how did you do that?  How did you perform a spell without your wand?  If you were practicing magic during summer break, wouldn't the Ministry of Magic have notified you?  _Did_ they notify you?" I rambled out.

          And then I noticed her clutching her stomach, wincing at some unknown pain.

          "Hermione?" I asked.  I looked at her stomach and took a sharp intake of breath when I saw all of the blood.  Krum had shot her.  I had recognized the shot going off, but it never registered in my mine that she would have been hit.  I didn't know what to do.  And for one of the few times in my life I felt completely helpless.

          _God…please…don't let her die…_I prayed for the second time today.

          And as if he heard me himself, Harry burst into the room, Ron trailing behind.

          "I heard a gun shot! What happened?" Harry asked, concern masking both their faces.

          Then they saw Hermione.

          "Herm!" Ron was the first to speak.  They both rushed over.

          "Did either of you fetch the teachers?" I asked desperately.  Their faces paled as they both shook their heads.

          "There will be no need for that my boy, for we are here…" a voice said.

          I turned.  It was Dumbledore.  Thank God…

          McGonagall was as white as a sheet when she saw both Hermione and I, "Ms. Granger!  Mr. Malfoy!  What happened?"

          "I'll explain later, but first you have to get Hermione to Madam Pomfry!  She's dying!" I exclaimed.

          The realization hit them like a ton of bricks as McGonagall levitated her and swiftly left the room.

          Dumbledore approached us, "Was this the doing of Victor Krum, Mr. Malfoy?"

          "Isn't that a bit bloody obvious!?" Ron shouted.  Then realized who he just said that to and looked down, "Sorry…" he mumbled.

          Dumbledore still looked to me.  

          "Yes," I replied.  "He tried to rape her, then he shot both her and I with a muggle weapon."

          Harry picked it up off the ground, "A gun…" he mumbled.

          The headmaster nodded, "One of the worst weapons the muggles possess…"

          "Fleur Delacour was in on it too!  We can't forget that!" Ron said, his voice obviously coming back to him.

          Dumbledore nodded, "I am aware, and she's being dealt with.  Come now Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter…let us go and check on Ms. Granger.  I would hate to see her injured in any way."  

          We all followed him silently, my arm forgotten.  I didn't even care, all I cared about was Hermione's safety.  She took that hit for me!  She stepped in front of me and protected me!  

          We reached the hospital wing, and I rushed inside.  Madame Pomfry spotted me and then my arm, "Malfoy!?  What happened to you!?" she asked, annoyance and panic mixing in her tone.

          "The same thing that happened to Hermione, just I got hit in my arm…" I explained.

          She smiled, well almost, then took me aside and began to heal it.  I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on.  My mind kept wondering to the angel that was lying in the hospital bed only six feet away from me.

          And then the pain was gone.  I looked to my arm, then to the nurse, who once again smiled at me.

          "Thanks…" I said sincerely.

          She nodded, "Now go and see Hermione," she instructed.

          I walked as quietly as I could to the side of her bed.  I didn't wish to wake her if she was asleep.

          But that didn't matter, for Ron already had, "Herm!  Are you alright?  What did that prat do to you?" he asked.

          Hermione laughed weakly, "I'm alright guys, Draco saved me…" she said, looking to me.

          I flinched slightly, her usually bright and cheery voice now sounded cracked, broken, and weak.  

          And if was my fault.

          She took hold of my hand, reverting my back to reality, "Draco…thank you…" 

          And then she passed out.

          The nurse walked in, "Don't worry dears, she's fine…just tired and a little weak from the bullet wound."

          "Bullet?" I asked.  What was that?

          "The thing that gets shot out from the gun, that's what hit you," Harry explained.

          "Oh…" was my only response.

          "Boys, I think it's time for you to get to bed…" Madame Pomfry said, politely shooing us to our dorms.

          Ron yawned, just noticing he was tired, "Alright…we'll visit Hermione again, first thing in the morning…" he mumbled as he yawned again.

          Harry yawned in response and then I followed their lead.

          "Come on Draco…you're a Gryffindor now, sleep in our dorm…" Ron said to me as he walked out the door.

          I looked at him in surprise, stopping dead in my tracks.

          He turned to look at me, "Well come on then!  I'm tired, let's go to bed!" he ordered.

          I just nodded, too dumbfounded to reply. And so I followed them to their dorm.

          As I lye my head on the pillow, I realized how comfortable the bed seemed now, not too mention how tired I was.

          And with that I drifted to sleep…good…I needed it…


	16. An Unfortunate Author's Note

An Unfortunate Author's Note

~*~Angel~*~

          I must unfortunately inform all of my readers that Just One of Those Days is going to be put on hold for a little while.  Not long, hopefully, but at least 2 weeks.  I'm terribly sorry, but there is a reason.  My grandmother, at the age of 72, has developed pancreatic cancer.  The doctors say that she doesn't have very long.  So in this time, I ask that my readers please wait patiently for me to upload chapters.  I also hope that I don't lose any of my readers.  I hope that everyone understands.  Thank you for any support I may receive.

Date: 1/7/02


	17. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Sixteen

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Sixteen

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_The nurse walked in, "Don't worry dears, she's fine…just tired and a little weak from the bullet wound."___

_ "Bullet?" I asked. What was that?_

_ "The thing that gets shot out from the gun, that's what hit you," Harry explained._

_ "Oh…" was my only response._

_ "Boys, I think it's time for you to get to bed…" Madame Pomfry said, politely shooing us to our dorms._

_ Ron yawned, just noticing he was tired, "Alright…we'll visit Hermione again, first thing in the morning…" he mumbled as he yawned again._

_ Harry yawned in response and then I followed their lead._

_ "Come on Draco…you're a Gryffindor now, sleep in our dorm…" Ron said to me as he walked out the door._

_ I looked at him in surprise, stopping dead in my tracks._

_ He turned to look at me, "Well come on then! I'm tired, let's go to bed!" he ordered._

_ I just nodded, too dumbfounded to reply. And so I followed them to their dorm._

_ As I lye my head on the pillow, I realized how comfortable the bed seemed now, not too mention how tired I was._

_ And with that I drifted to sleep…good…I needed it…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          My sleep was dreamless, a black void, so comforting, so quieting…so dead.  It made me forget.  Made me forget that once this year was over all Hell would break loose and I'd have to deal with not only the wrath of my father, but the wrath of the Dark Lord himself.  And if wouldn't be just me, but Hermione too, and probably everyone else that I associated with, meaning Harry and Ron.  I sighed, they didn't deserve my fate, but knowing them, they wouldn't leave me to fend for myself.  Just like I wouldn't leave them.  

          Father won't be pleased to know that I'm friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, he won't be pleased to know that I'm in love with a muggle-born, no matter how intelligent she is.  It wouldn't matter to him, a muggle is a muggle and a Potter is Potter.  They're all the same to him.

          But I won't let that happen…I don't know how yet, but I _will prevent it.  So until I figured out a plan, I might as well enjoy the sweet silence of my sleep._

          The blackness was surrounding and unwavering, wonderfully blissful.  Then it began to lessen…turning grayer…then to white…and then, like a wave crashing onto the shore, I was hit.  Pain surged throughout my body, and even though I kept praying against all odds that I'd wake up, no such comfort came.  I stayed in my sleep, my sleep that was now being filled with a sharp, unbearable pain.  

          Why wouldn't it go away!  Why can't I wake up?  Is this a bloody nightmare!?  What the hell was goin--

          _Help me!_

          A small, barely audible voice called out.  My eyes shot open.  I was awake, but the pain only lessened slightly.  My chest ached as if someone had taken hold of it and was twisting.  It was terrible.  But I wasn't really focusing on it any more, just that voice.  It had been so quiet that I couldn't tell if it was male or female.

          I looked around.  Harry and Ron stayed asleep, undisturbed.  Seamus and Dean were each snoring, but other then that, they remain asleep as well.  Neville was fidgeting, and saying something about his grandmother, but he too, remained peaceful in his sleep.

          I was covered in sweat, my blond hair was matted to my face and my clothes felt heavy.  I rubbed my forehead, what was going on?  I was still in pain, but it didn't faze me, I was used to pain.  This was nothing compared to what my father could do…

          _Please save me!_

          The voice again!  It was still quiet, but it had gotten slightly louder…though not loud enough to determine gender.  Now I even more confused.  To hear voices in my dreams was one thing, but I was awake now.  I wasn't asleep…so…then what was I hearing?  I remembered how in second year, Harry had been able to talk to snakes, but this was different…I was just hearing voices.

          _Don't let him hurt me!_

          It was growing more desperate, and with that, louder.  It was a woman, actually it sounded more like a little girl.  A frightened little girl.  What was happening to her?  She was obviously in some kind of danger, or maybe, being young, she was just scared of something harmless.  Wait--what am I going on about?  Trying to figure out what a voice is pleading about?  I must be losing my mind…no…maybe I'm just tired…yes, that must be it…I'm just exhausted.  And worried about Hermione too…

          Yes…I should go back to sleep…ignore the voice…

          My sleep was yet again dreamless.  I awoke only because Ron nearly pounced me, "Wake up Draco!  We're going to go check on Herm!" he said, like a giddy little boy begging his sleeping parents for a treat.

          I groaned, rubbing my head as I sat up, throwing Ron off, "Alright, let me get up at least Ron!" I said in tired annoyance.

          He smiled, "Yeah, yeah, let's go Draco, not all of us want to wait…" now he was tapping his foot.

          I got up and stretched, yawning.  I didn't have any other visit from my mysterious voice since I had gone back to sleep, which was good.  I must have just imagined it, hell, maybe I just _thought I imagined it…_

          It probably wasn't even there…but I was still sore, my body still hurt.  Like it did when I woke up from a beating from my father.  I cringed at the thought of him and what he did…and what he'd try to do when he found out about my current situation.

          Ron noticed, "What's wrong?" he asked, cocking his head curiously to the left.

          I shook my head, ignoring the tightness in the back of my neck, "Nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night, I guess I was just a bit worried about Hermione…" I said, not even convincing myself.

          He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing me, but also not pressing the issue either, "Alright, but hurry up would ya?" he said, trying to be cheerful.

          I nodded, "Fine, but get out, I don't like the idea of you watching me while I get dressed…"

          He looked at me as if I had lost my mind and left without a word.

          I quickly got dressed, borrowing a some of Dean's clothes.  It was a little weird, some T-shirt with a black and white ball on it and the word 'Adidas' on it, and then a pair of jeans.

          "Dean?" I asked, still looking at my attire questioningly.

          He looked up, "Yeah?" 

          "What's 'Adidas'?" I asked.

          "It's just a brand name, Malfoy, it supports soccer, that's my favorite sport, it's a muggle thing…" he replied nonchalantly. 

          I nodded, "Oh okay…" I almost said something teasing about muggle sports, but I didn't want to make the water any more unsteady then it already was.  Harry and Ron accepted me, Seamus was okay with me, Dean was just kind of there, and, of course, Neville didn't trust me in the least.  But I didn't really expect him to, I never _was very nice to him.  Lavender and Parvati didn't seem to care either way, they, apparently, thought I was 'just adorable' as they put it.  So having me as a Gryffindor was just an added bonus to them.  Ginny never seemed to care at all.  That one surprised me, I wasn't partically kind to her either, but she left the past in the past and let me start all over.  It was, as I already stated, surprising, but very reassuring as well.  Even if they didn't __all like me, they at least didn't go out of their way to bother me.  And they all respected the fact that Hermione and I were together, even if they didn't approve of it.  No wonder they were all Gryffindors, they truly were all noble, kind, and courageous.  Unlike Slytherins…unlike me._

          I sighed, it didn't matter, I was who I was…and that was that…

          "Draco!  Hurry up!" Ron called.  I didn't waste any more time, I wanted to see Hermione…

          We walked out of the Gryffindor common room, through the portrait.  

          _Get away!  Don't you touch me! _

          I stopped, grabbing my head.  Dammit!  It was back!  That damn voice!  That damn little girl!  And this time, it hurt!  It hurt to hear her voice.  It hurt me not only mentally, but physically.  My heart was on fire, burning through my veins, melting me from the outside.  

          I fell to the cold ground, that itself, felt good against my burning skin.  No matter what my father _ever did to me, he could __never do this.  It hurt so much!  I had never felt this before.  It made the Cruaticious curse seem like a breeze.  And believe me, I've been under it before.  _

          "Draco!" Harry and Ron each said in alarmed unison.  But I couldn't say anything back, the pain was too much.

          "What's wrong!  Draco!  What's the matter!?" it was Ron, and oddly enough, he sounded sincerely concerned for me. 

          But why?  Why should he worry about me?  I just figured that he put up with me because of Hermione…so why did he care if I was in pain or not?

          _Stop it!  Please!  Don't hurt me!  Draco!  Please save me!  Don't let him do this to me!_

          The voice was begging for me?  This was the first time it had said my name.  But why me?  What was this?  Some sort of omen?  No?  Omens didn't happen like this…did they?  Why was this little girl begging me for my help?  What was happening to her.  Her voice had cracked so many times…she sounded like she was dying…going through so much pain.  Was I feeling what she was feeling?  Was she experiencing this too?

          Harry's voice cut through, "Draco!  Can you hear us?  What's wrong!?" he sounded just as panicked as Ron did.

          And then it all stopped.  Everything…the pain, the girl…all of it just stopped.  I looked around, as if confused to where I was.

          Ron's eyes appeared to be so worried, "Are you okay?  What just happened?" he asked.

          So I told them, the whole thing, the night before, the pain, the little girl.  All of it.  And they probably thought that I was nuts, probably thought that I had lost it, mentally unstable or something.  Hell, that's what I would be thinking right now if someone had just told me that they heard voices and went through sporadic periods of intense pain.

          "Weird…" was all Ron said at first.

          Harry nodded, "Yeah…come on, let's go see Madame Pomfry…We were going there any way right?  Let's see what's going on with you Draco…and if she doesn't know, then we'll go to Professor Dumbledore!" he decided.

          Wow…just like that…they just accepted the fact that I was completely nuts…so this is what having true friends is like…

          We went to the nurse, first to see Hermione, then Madame Pomfry herself.  

          Hermione was sitting in her bed, looking rather refreshed and as if nothing had happened.  She was so consumed into her homework that she didn't notice us stop in.  

          "Hey Herm!" Ron said, drawing her attention to us.

          Her face light up with a smile, "Hey guys!  How's everything?"  she asked.

          "Good…" I answered.  "How do you feel?" 

          She shrugged it off, "Fine, Madame Pomfry works wonders!  You wouldn't even think that I was shot.  I certainly can't feel it any more!"

          I smiled at her, "That's good…" I walked up to her bed, kneeling beside it.  "Because I was so worried about you…" I said in a whisper, so that only she could hear me.

          She smiled again, "Thanks…but you didn't need to, as long as Madame Pomfry is here, I'll be fine…"

          I nodded, kissing her lightly on the lips, "If you're okay, do you want to go get some breakfast with us?" I asked.

          She nearly jumped out of bed, "You have _no idea!  Let's go!  I've just been waiting for you guys to come!"_

          And so we left.  Hermione's hand wrapped comfortably in mine.  Not a care in the world dwelled in our heads.  We were all together again…not just Hermione and me, but Hermione, Harry, Ron, and me…

          Nothing could ruin this moment.

          At least that's what I thought…and then it happened again.

          _Draco!  He's going to kill me!  Please!  Don't let this happen!  I don't want to die!  I love you!_

_          And then I realized who the voice was as I fell to the floor again, clutching my throbbing head.  The voice wasn't just some frightened little girl…but a frightened young woman…the same one that was now kneeling over me, asking desperately if I was okay._

          The voice was Hermione's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**  I want to apologize for the time it took me to get this chapter out, and I'd also like to thank everyone for their support and comfort.  You guys have no idea how wonderful it was for me to hear that.  I really appreciate everything that everyone has done for me.  I also want everyone to know that even though this chapter _is out, it will take me a little longer then usual to get the others out.  Thanks again!  You guys are all truly wonderful people.  Thank you all!_**

Peace, love, and hugs-

  ~*~Angel~*~

PS: Sorry for any spelling errors!! I was in a rush!


	18. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Seventee...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Seventeen 

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          And so we left.  Hermione's hand wrapped comfortably in mine.  Not a care in the world dwelled in our heads.  We were all together again…not just Hermione and me, but Hermione, Harry, Ron, and me…_

_          Nothing could ruin this moment._

_          At least that's what I thought…and then it happened again._

          Draco!  He's going to kill me!  Please!  Don't let this happen!  I don't want to die!  I love you!

_          And then I realized who the voice was as I fell to the floor again, clutching my throbbing head.  The voice wasn't just some frightened little girl…but a frightened young woman…the same one that was now kneeling over me, asking desperately if I was okay._

_          The voice was Hermione's._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          The burning pain was even worst then before.  Not just my heart, but my entire body wracked with unimaginable pain.  Hermione was trying to call to me, I could figure that much out, but I couldn't make out the words that were leaving her mouth.  Her eyes were beginning to tear.  No…don't cry Hermione…please don't.  I hated to see her cry.  I hated to see anyone cry, especially girls.  And I'm the reason she was crying.  To me, that's dishonorable.  Men should never make women cry.  And here was Hermione crying over me, because I'm losing my mind, because I'm hearing voices.  

          But what scared me the most, was that it wasn't just any voice, it was hers.  It was Hermione Granger screaming for me to save her.  What if this _was an omen?  I couldn't risk this…_

          I heard it again, only this time a muffled cry and then a loud agonizing crack.  Something was happening to her!  And even though she was sitting right there next to me, I still felt powerless to help her.  Because her voice was crying out to me to save her, and I couldn't make it go away.  

          But this was absurd!  Hermione was sitting _right next to me!  She wasn't in pain, she wasn't screaming for my help.  She was sitting next to me, asking me if I was okay.  _

          So why did this feel so real?  Why did this pain course through my veins like my very blood?  _What the hell is happening to me!?_

          "Draco!  Are you alright!?" her voice cracked as she spoke.

          "Draco!  Snap out of it!  Can you hear us!?  What's wrong?" it was Harry, leaning over my side, shaking my shoulder.  Ron was looking shocked, scared, and worried all in one.  He sat staring at me with an open mouth, not sure what to say.

          A tear fell to my cheek, and as if it had just spread throughout my entire body, my pain began to lessen.

          "Draco!  I love you!  Don't go and do anything stupid on me and die!" Hermione said, her tone trying to be happy and joking, but unfortunately failing miserably.

          But wait…she thought I was dying?  Did I really look that bad?  No!  Whatever was happening to me, I had to fight it!  I'm used to ignoring my pain…I'm used to dealing with it.  I can deal with this.  I tried to control myself, to separate my mind and body.  If I could just forget the pain, it wouldn't be there, I wouldn't have to worry about it any more.

          Hermione's voice cut through again as I began regaining control, "What's happening?" her voice a harsh whisper.  "What's wrong?"

          I opened my eyes, slowly, but opened them none-the-less.  I looked around: I was on the floor, sort of curled up into a ball, my now sweaty hands in fists, my body was still slightly trembling and covered in sweat.  It wasn't just my hands, it dripped off my face like water.  What had just happened to me? 

          "What happened?" Ron finally found his voice again.

          "The voice…" I said in ragged breaths.  "Only it was worst this time."

          Harry and Ron each paled, Hermione looked at me questioningly, "What voice?" she asked timidly.

          I told her the same thing I had told Ron and Harry.  Only this time, I had more to say, "It's your voice Hermione…when I heard it this time I could make it out…it's you…" my voice was shaking and they easily noticed.

          "This is too weird…what does it mean?  Why is this even happening?  I thought…I thought that after the whole Victor thing…that this would be over…that we could just go on with our lives!" Ron was beginning to panic.  Harry was trying to "shh" him, but it wasn't working.  "_What the hell does this mean!?" he was now shouting._

          "Ron!  Calm down!" Hermione was trying to take charge.  I almost laughed, that was Harry's job.  But she sounded just as scared as him, her tone getting almost shrilled.

          "Stop guys!" I finally said, surprised by how firm I sounded.  "Just stop!  Let's just go have breakfast and try to figure this out, calmly…" I said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

          Harry nodded, "Yeah, let's go," he agreed.

          There was no argument from either of the two.  So we walked, in silence, but it was a peaceful one.  Hermione and I holding hands, Ron next to me and Harry next to him.  Ron's arm around the both of us, as if we were old friends, walking to the Great Hall like we always did everyday.  

          A few people looked up at us, some still didn't accept the fact that I wasn't a Slytherin any more.  Professor Snape seemed to still be undecided.  Though I _technically wasn't a Gryffindor, it was obvious I had a greater desire to be with them, then with the Slytherins.  But hell, I had Potions today any way, I'd probably find out then._

          We sat together, not that I expected us not to, but it was still a bit of a weird feeling.  

Being with them and all.  

Ginny smiled at me, "How are you this morning Draco?" she asked tentatively.

          Well that was a surprise, but I smiled back, acting as though it was normal for us to have this kind of conversation, "I'm alright, how bout you?" 

          She sighed a breath of relief, I suppose that she was expecting me to be harsh with her.  "I'm doing alright!" she stated cheerfully.

          One down, now I just had to make friends with the rest of the Gryffindors and I'd be all set.  I snorted, I'd be graduated by the time that happens.

          But the minute that people had seen my exchange with Ginny, they all bombarded me with questions of their own.

          Seamus, "So are you _really a Gryffindor now?"  
          Dean, "Are you and Hermione…well…you know…together?"_

          Lavender, "If you two aren't…then are you available?"

          Parvati, "How's Snape?  Was he fuming?"

          Ginny, "How are the other Slytherins?  Who's worst?  Them or Snape?"

          Then Neville's question topped them all, "Are you going to be a Death Eater?"

          All conversation around us stopped.  They all stared at me, even Hermione.  Neville still didn't trust me in any way, but I couldn't blame him for it, I was an ass.  Plain and simple.  But he surprised even me with the boldness of his question.

          I took a deep breath, then looked at all of them, and answered in order of their questions, "Don't know, yes, no, Snape…well, I'm not too sure how he feels, but we have Potions with him today, so I guess I'll find out then, I would I assume the Slytherins are worst then Snape, he's a Professor he can't be _too bad on me…" Harry rolled his eyes at that one, but everyone was still silent.  I still had to answer Neville's question.  I took another breath, then looked straight into his eyes, "And no Neville, I'm not __ever going to be a Death Eater.  Never was actually."_

          They all looked a little shocked, but still relieved.  Hermione kissed my cheek, "I love you," she whispered into my ear.

          I smiled, kissing her back, hearing Lavender and Parvati sigh in the background.  I even think I heard a few Slytherins hiss, most likely Pansy and her friends.  But I didn't care, I was with Hermione, that's all that matter.  

          And by the looks of things, it was not longer just me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  It was me and the rest of the Gryffindors.  They were now behind me, each step of the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          So how was that?  Good?  Bad?  What do you all think?  By the way, thanks again for every and any one who reviewed, it's amazing knowing I have all you guys!  Thanks again!  Lots of reviews please!  I love to hear what everyone has to say!

Peace, love, and hugs-

~*~Angel~*~


	19. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Eighteen

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Eighteen

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          Then Neville's question topped them all, "Are you going to be a Death Eater?"_

_          All conversation around us stopped.  They all stared at me, even Hermione.  Neville still didn't trust me in any way, but I couldn't blame him for it, I was an ass.  Plain and simple.  But he surprised even me with the boldness of his question._

_          I took a deep breath, then looked at all of them, and answered in order of their questions, "Don't know, yes, no, Snape…well, I'm not too sure how he feels, but we have Potions with him today, so I guess I'll find out then, I would I assume the Slytherins are worst then Snape, he's a Professor he can't be too bad on me…" Harry rolled his eyes at that one, but everyone was still silent.  I still had to answer Neville's question.  I took another breath, then looked straight into his eyes, "And no Neville, I'm not ever going to be a Death Eater.  Never was actually."_

_          They all looked a little shocked, but still relieved.  Hermione kissed my cheek, "I love you," she whispered into my ear._

_          I smiled, kissing her back, hearing Lavender and Parvati sigh in the background.  I even think I heard a few Slytherins hiss, most likely Pansy and her friends.  But I didn't care, I was with Hermione, that's all that matter.  _

_          And by the looks of things, it was not longer just me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  It was me and the rest of the Gryffindors.  They were now behind me, each step of the way._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV (yeah, still):

          We had Potions, now was the time I'd finally find out how Snape truly felt.  And just knowing him, it probably wasn't going to be good.  He was a stubborn old man that knew how to hold a grudge.  Hell, just look at how he treated Sirius Black and Professor Lupin.  He _still_ was angry at them for something that happened in school, and that had to have been a good many years ago.

          Oh well, not Snape, or even the Slytherins could bother me today.  So I walked, and I walked with the Gryffindors.  Parvati and Lavender arguing over muggle make up products, lipsticks I think, pink or red.  Seamus was trying to convince Dean that this sport he called soccer was not all that it was cracked up to be.  Harry and Ron got into the conversation by going on and on about how why any one should care about soccer when you've got Quidditch.  Ginny's hand was woven into Harry's and I had to smile.  It was good seeing them together.  Though I still felt rather bad for Ron, he was still single.  And last I knew, he was still in love with Hermione, even if he'd never admit it to her.  

          "Let's get another opinion on this!" Seamus said rather loudly.  "Draco, what's better?  Soccer," he said it like it was a swear.  "Or Quidditch?" 

          I thought for a second, under my new robes was a shirt that sponsored soccer, a shirt that I had gotten from Dean, "I'd have to say…" they all looked at me as I sorted my answer.  "I can't chose!"

          Ron sighed in exhaustion, "Well, how can you possibly pick Draco?  I mean have you ever even seen a game?"

          I shook my head, "No, but by the sounds of it, it's probably fascinating!  Come on Dean, tell me more about it!" 

          Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Sure!  No problem Draco!  You see…soccer is a sport with only _one_ ball!  There are…" he went on.  Truth be told, I really had no interest in soccer what so ever, but I wouldn't let Dean know that.  So he went on about each player, the goalie (apparently his personal favorite), the sweeper, the defenders, the mid-fielders, and all the rest of them.  And I nodded and half paid attention to what he was saying.  But the rest of my mind wondered, not to anything in particular, it just wondered (AN: I'm afraid to let my mind wonder, I don't think it will come back. Jk *^^*).

           And then, before I even realized it, we were standing at the entrance to Snape's classroom.  He wasn't there yet, thankfully, so we all walked in together.

          "Having fun with your new _friends_ Malfoy!?" someone hissed in my direction.  It was Blaise Zabini.  I never did like him, but I also really didn't care.  He had nothing on me, none of them did.  They knew no secrets that could be used against me, and they couldn't say or do anything to threaten me.

          Pansy sneered, "So Malfoy, how's the mudblood trash?  Is she fun for you?  A good little whore?" 

          All of the Slytherins laughed, they thought that Pansy's 'witty' comment was hilarious.

          But Hermione just smiled, even though all the other Gryffindors were sending murderous glances towards in Pansy's direction, "What's wrong Pansy?" she asked in a sweet voice.  "Jealous because Draco has no interest in a dog-faced wench like yourself?" her tone still as sugar coated as before.  

Pansy looked as if she was going to scream, "I'm ten times more attractive then you'll ever be!  Mudblood!" she stammered out, trying to come back with something good.

          Hermione smiled still, "Yes, yes Pansy, you've already called me a mudblood, I heard it the first time.  And even though you _think_ that you're prettier then me, I beat you easily in everything else!"

          Pansy scrunched her nose in confusion, "Like what!?" she demanded.

          Hermione shrugged, "Oh I don't know, maybe brains, intelligent conversation, wit, little things like that, you know.  The things you lack completely…"

          Crabbe and Goyle laughed, "Yeah, well who cares about brains!" 

          "Oh that stung boys!" Hermione said, pretending to be hurt.  "I should watch what I say around you two!"

          And what made it funnier was the fact that they thought she was serious.  Crabbe and Goyle each had a look of pride on their faces, smiling like the idiots that they were.  That was until Blaise filled them in on Hermione's sarcasms.  

          Before any one else could retaliate, Snape walked in, "Everyone take your seats!" he snapped.

          And we did, no one arguing.  I sat with Hermione.  Holding her hand, lightly tapping her foot with my own, making her giggle.

          Snape noticed, "Is there something you'd like to share with us Ms. Granger?" he asked angrily.

          She tried to stifle her giggle, but wasn't really succeeding, not that I had stopped playing with her foot, "No sir, sorry sir…" she managed to get out.

          "Mr. Malfoy!  I'll ask that you _stop_ playing footsies with Ms. Granger!" he demanded, sending me a cold glare.

          But I didn't, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not playing footsies with Hermione, just because my foot rubs up against hers every one and awhile, doesn't I'm playing footsies with her," I couldn't help but laugh.

          The other Gryffindors were trying to contain themselves as well.

          "Fifty points from Gryffidor!" Snape bellowed.  "And seeing is how Mr. Malfoy is now one of _them_," he spat out them like it was bitter.  "he will also be losing points."

          I glared at him, and he just smiled, the way he always did to Potter when he had gotten in trouble.  He continued, "I'm also rewarding Slytherin with twenty points," he declared and the rest of the Slytherins smiled.

          "For what!?" I demanded.

          "For not causing a ruckus in my class! That's why Malfoy!  No do us all a favor or shut your insolent mouth!" he tone was icy and sharp.

          But I stopped talking, I didn't to be the reason for the lose of more points.  

          Satisfied, Snape went on, "If you look at the board, there is an assignment, I wish for everyone to have it finished by the end of the day, there should be no talking at all.  If there are any questions, you may see me!"

          And with that, we were silent, there was no point in arguing with the stubborn git!  

          After about fifteen minutes of class, a small, dirty, white owl flew in, dropping a message on Snape's desk.  He looked at it with a bit of what I thought was fear.  He read it a few times, as if not believing what was written on the parchment.

          He visible paled, then looked straight at me, his eyes filled with, oddly enough, concern, "Mr. Malfoy…?" he asked, no emotion in his voice, unlike his eyes.

          "Yes Professor?" I was getting nervous.

          "Your father wishes to speak with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Too predictable?  What do ya guys think?  Reviews please!

~*~Angel~*~


	20. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Nineteen

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Nineteen

By ~*~Angel~*~

          I'd like to apologize for the lateness on the nineteenth chapter.  My grandmother has been going through chemotherapy and at such an old age it's been really hard on her.  So I've been up visiting her a lot these past weeks.  Thanks for understanding and I hope I didn't loose any one!  

~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          After about fifteen minutes of class, a small, dirty, white owl flew in, dropping a message on Snape's desk.  He looked at it with a bit of what I thought was fear.  He read it a few times, as if not believing what was written on the parchment._

_          He visible paled, then looked straight at me, his eyes filled with, oddly enough, concern, "Mr. Malfoy…?" he asked, no emotion in his voice, unlike his eyes._

_          "Yes Professor?" I was getting nervous._

_          "Your father wishes to speak with you."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(just take a guess…) Draco's POV:

          I swallowed and I swallowed hard.  My father, Luscious Malfoy, was here…at Hogwarts…How could he possible know what was going on?  I knew he had "eyes and ears", or his spies, around, but I didn't think he kept them at Hogwarts…

          I shouldn't have been too surprised, but why would he come here just because of Hermione?  I knew that he wouldn't like the idea of me being with a muggle-born, but he'd _never_ waste his time by coming here just to punish me. 

          I swallowed again.

          This wasn't going to be good.

          Hermione squeezed my hand and gave me a very concerned look.  Then her hand shot in the air, "Professor?" she asked, her voice shaking.

          Snape looked at her, his expression now unreadable, "What is it?" he said in monotone.

          She looked straight at him, very determined, "I wish to accompany Draco," she stated firmly.

          "That's too bad, the note says that only Mr. Malfoy is to go to the Headmaster's office and meet his…" he paused.  "…father."

          Hermione shook her head, "I realize that, but I don't care.  I'm going with Draco."

          Everyone stared at her, including myself.  What was she doing?  Didn't she realize that if Luscious sees her, he'd be even _more_ angered?  She didn't know what she was doing!  She couldn't go with me.

          Snape glared, "As I already stated Ms. Granger, you were not invited, therefore, you can't go.  Mr. Malfoy," he looked to me.  "You on the other hand, may leave.  You are to go to Professor Dumbledore's office.  That's where your father should be waiting for you."

          I nodded and then slowly got up to leave, for a moment, Hermione wouldn't let go of my hand, but I smiled at her and mouthed that it would be alright.  She still didn't let go and I had to pull my hand out of hers.

          And then I left.

Hermione's POV:

          He pulled his hand out of mine and I watched him leave, just walk out the door to see that bastard that calls himself Draco's father.  I couldn't let him do this alone!

          I got up, heading to the exit, ignoring Snape yelling at me.  I didn't care.  He wasn't going to stop me.  And then to my surprise, Harry and Ron were following, "Herm, wait up!" I heard Ron say.

          So I stopped, but only long enough for them to catch up with me, and then I started again.

          Harry grabbed my shoulder, stopping me, "Hermione!  Maybe this is something Draco needs to take care of on his own," his emerald eyes starring at me with such emotion.

          But I shook my head, "No, guys he can't deal with his father alone, we _have_ to help him!  You know that he'll just hurt Draco!"

          "'Mione, he's in Dumbledore's office, his dad can't do anything to him and Dumbledore's got the right to deny the guy anything he wants.  It wouldn't matter if he wanted to take Draco home, he can't.  We should just let Draco argue this out by himself.  He needs to stand up to his father at some time in his life," Ron argued with me.  And I had to admit, what he said was true.  But I still didn't want to leave him.  

          So I nodded, "Alright, but I want to wait outside Dumbledore's office, so we can see him right when he comes out."

          This time they nodded, smiling, "Okay Herm."

Draco's POV:

          I sat in Dumbledore's office, no one was there, McGonagall told me to sit and wait and that they'd be back soon.  So I was sitting and I was waiting.  Waiting for my fate to be announced in a few moments when Luscious walked through the door.  I was nervous, I won't deny that, but I was also feeling rather confident, almost confident.  Why I wasn't too sure, but I was.  Luscious couldn't do anything to me here, at least not in Hogwarts, so I might as well be as rude and obnoxious as I could be.

          I felt the temperature around me immediately drop.  Meaning my father was coming.  Wherever he goes, a cold and icy air follows him.  Doesn't surprise me, but it does let me know when he's coming.

          Dumbledore walked in first, looking like his usual self.  A smile on his elderly face, "Hello Mr. Malfoy," he said cheerily, nodding towards me.

          I nodded back, "Sir," was my only acknowledgement. 

          And then _he _came in, "Hello son…" he said, his lips pursed with anger.

          "Luscious," I said grimly, not even bothering to look at him.  I knew that he wouldn't like that.  

          He visible scrunched his nose and glared, "You will address me by 'father' Draco…do you understand?" he said, trying to contain his anger.

          "I will address you as how I like…" my voice trailing.  He was getting angry.  I didn't care.  

          Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Yes, any way, Luscious, you wished to speak with Draco?" he said.

          Luscious nodded, "Yes, son…" he was choosing his words carefully.  "I wish for you to come home for the remainder of the year…"

          I snorted, "Oh yeah sure, no problem Luscious!" sarcasm dripping from my tone.

          He growled, "Son…" his voice getting deadly low.  "You really don't have a choice in the matter…"

          I looked to Dumbledore, "Headmaster if I wish to stay here, may I?  Do I have the right to refuse him?" I inquired.

          Dumbledore smiled at me and nodded, "Of course Draco.  You don't have to go home if you don't want to.  Your father can't force you," his last statement was directed to Luscious, who getting angrier by the moment.

          I looked to him, "Then I don't wish to go home.  End of conversation."  I went to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder.

          "You can't jut ignore me boy!" he snapped.

          "I'm not ignoring you, I'm refusing you.  Now let me go before things get ugly…" I threatened.

          He almost wanted to laugh, it was obvious by the emotion that flashed in his eyes, "Before things get ugly?  What do you think you can do boy?  Beat me?  What will you do?" he demanded.

          Dumbledore stood, "He won't have to do anything, for I will.  You've received the answer to your question, now you may leave, I believe you know the way out," he said, gesturing towards the door, and even though he was still smiling his eyes gleamed with obvious hostility.

          I smiled at Luscious, who was now practically fuming, "Yes Luscious, you know the way out, don't you?" 

          He didn't say anything and went to leave, Dumbledore and I following closely behind, making sure he didn't try anything.

          To my surprise, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all sitting outside, apparently waiting for me.  Once seeing me, they all jumped up and ran to my side, Hermione throwing her arms around me and kissing my cheek.  Harry and Ron asking me if I was okay.

          I smiled even more, not because of their concern, but because of Luscious' face, "And who might these three be?" he asked me callously. 

          "I believe you're already aware of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they're my friends, and this is Hermione Granger…" I let my voice trail.  "…my girlfriend."

          That did it, that was the kicker, Luscious looked like he was about to scream, but he contained himself, "Muggle-born Hermione Granger?" it was almost like an underlined challenge, daring us to answer 'yes'.

          She smiled, "The one and only…" she was accepting the challenge.

          He glared at her, "And you're dating her?" he asked, not bothering to look at her.

          I visibly tightened my grip on her, pulling her closer to me, her cheek pushed up against mine, her arms, around me, a hand running through my hair.  If this was any other situation, I'd be very turned on, but it wasn't and my father was waiting for my response, "Yes, I have been for awhile now…" raising my eyebrow, smirking.

          He clenched his teeth, his fists balling up, "Really?" he asked.

          "No he's lying!" Ron said rudely.

          I snorted, that was awfully surprising to hear from Ron.

          Luscious glared at him, but then to my surprise, smiled at Hermione and then stuck his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Granger," his voice now suddenly cool and collected.

          She and I each looked at him with suspicious glances to each other and then she blatantly said, "I don't trust you at all."

          He laughed, evilly, but a laugh none a laugh none-the-less, "And I can see why you wouldn't, but it's obvious that I can't control Draco, so I might as well comply with his wishes…"

          We both knew that he was lying, but he was challenging us, and by the looks of it, Hermione wasn't about to back down.  So she stepped forward to take his hand, right before their hands touched, I saw an emotion pass through his eyes, one that I didn't like.

          "Hermione, don't touch him!" I said, trying to stop her.

          But it was too late, he already had her hand in his.

          And then they disappeared.


	21. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          Luscious glared at him, but then to my surprise, smiled at Hermione and then stuck his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Granger," his voice now suddenly cool and collected._

_          She and I each looked at him with suspicious glances to each other and then she blatantly said, "I don't trust you at all."_

_          He laughed, evilly, but a laugh none a laugh none-the-less, "And I can see why you wouldn't, but it's obvious that I can't control Draco, so I might as well comply with his wishes…"_

_          We both knew that he was lying, but he was challenging us, and by the looks of it, Hermione wasn't about to back down.  So she stepped forward to take his hand, right before their hands touched, I saw an emotion pass through his eyes, one that I didn't like._

_          "Hermione, don't touch him!" I said, trying to stop her._

_          But it was too late, he already had her hand in his._

_          And then they disappeared._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's POV: 

          I stared, my mind was a blank…Hermione just disappeared…but how?  You can't apparate or disapparate…there was no way he could just have disappeared…unless maybe he hadn't …?  What if he was just invisible somehow!?

          Before I could even bring up my idea, Draco nearly lost it, "What the BLOODY HELL just HAPPENED!?" he demanded.

          Dumbledore looked calm, but still just as angry as Draco.  I butt in, "Did he just become invisible?" I suggested, trying to hide my panic.  Now _wasn't_ a good time to get into hysterics.

          Obviously Draco didn't care, "How could he possibly do _that_ Potter!?" he spat.

          I had to keep my cool, couldn't let Draco get to me, he was just upset, I reminded myself.

          Ron was speechless, he was just staring at the spot Hermione had last been as if he were trying to burn a hole in the floor.

          "He couldn't have disapparated…could he?" I asked.

          "You can't apparate or disapparate on school grounds!" Draco said rudely, sounding like Hermione back in first year.

          Dumbledore nodded, "A portkey…that's the only explanation…"

          A portkey…of course…just like, like back in fourth year.  Like Cedric Diggory…how he had died, killed by Voldemort.  Was that going to be Hermione's fate?

Hermione's POV:

          Nothingness

          That's all there was…just nothing.  I couldn't feel _anything_…my body was numb, like I had been in the cold too long…I wasn't even in any pain.  Then I felt a chill roam down my cheek, like something so piercingly cold was touching me, but I couldn't figure out what.  My mind was awake, but my body refused, I could hear, smell, and feel what was going on around my, but I was so numb it was like I almost _couldn't_ wake up.

          Then I realized that my arms hurt, I was starting to come to and the pain was registering.  My arms were above my head.  Why?  I was in an eternal stretch, my arms just hanging above my head, and against my will.  Wait…against my will?  

          My eyes suddenly opened.  The need to know where I was and what was going on was overpowering my tiredness. 

          I was hanging, by chains, my wrists shackled so tightly that a dried trail of blood ran down my hands in their own unique pattern.  I must have been here for awhile because the blood was so dry it was almost crusty.  I tried to move my feet, only to realize that they too were shackled, inches above the ground.

          What the hell was going on? 

          "So you finally awoke?" a cold and all-too-familiar voice said from behind me.  And was made a shiver run down my back was the fact that that voice was _right_ behind me.  I could feel its breath on my neck.  It's icy, haunting breath.  And I say 'it' because I know it was Lucius Malfoy, and _it_ is _not_ human.

          "What do you want with me?" I demanded, hoping my voice wouldn't crack, more from the dryness in my throat then from fear.  Another factor telling me I'd been here for a long time.

          "You…" his cold, unfeeling hand ran its fingers along my cheek again.  "…you are here because I have a few questions to ask…that's all…" he said.

          "Don't you touch me!" I snapped.

          He smiled, taking steps to walk in front of me, his deep, heartless eyes staring back into mine, which, no doubt, held fear, "Mudblood or not…I see _why_ Draco chose you…even if you are filth…" he said, looking me over without really moving his eyes.

          I snarled, "You shouldn't be one to talk of filth when you're whole aura reeks of it!" 

          He chuckled, "You have fire in you…" he commented.

          "And you have nothing but evil in you, you lowlife, son of a bitch!  Don't think for one minute that I'll answer any questions that leave your disgusting, grimy lips!  And if you even think of touching me again, I'll slit you from groin to sternum, and if you ever _thought_ of having another son, I'll make sure that it's not possible!" my voice was low and deadly.

          But that only caused him to laugh more, "And an acid tongue…qualities I'd admire in a woman if she was not such a pitiful excuse for a wasted life…" he said back smiling.

          "Let me out of these chains you coward!  Then we'll see what you are _truly_ made of!" I said, knowing that he wouldn't let me out.  And even if he did, in my weakened state, I wouldn't be able to beat him.

          His smile never left his, regrettable to say, handsome face.  Draco easily got his good looks from his father.  No doubt, but the man was a slimy, conniving, heartless bastard that---

          "I think I'll have a little fun with you first…" was his last comment that I heard before the pain.

          I was no longer in my robes, but in my t-shirt and jeans that I had on underneath.  But that didn't matter, because I was scared.  More scared then I had ever been in my entire life.  And that asshole knew it.

          I drew in a quick breath as I saw him take a whip off the wall that had been previously hanging on a rusted nail.  No tears…I vowed.  He would see no tears, and he'd hear no screams, I would _not _give him the satisfaction he wanted.

          And then the whip connected with my back, ripping flesh with immediate contact.  But no sound left my lips, no salty tears from my eyes; I'd burn in hell before admitting defeat to him.

          He glowered, "Strong too…" he said it as if it was an insult.  He raised his hand and allowed the whip to tear more skin from my now bleeding back.  And he did it again…and again…and again…

          I lost track of time, I couldn't even remember how long it went on…I just remember that after awhile, I was beginning to loose consciousness.  My eyelids began to get heavy and I passed out, knowing that a sheet of new and old blood cover my back and legs.  My shirt in shreds, but there was still enough for modesty.  Not that I cared, I didn't care about that…he wouldn't want to touch me any way…at least I didn't think he would.  I was just a mudblood, why would you want to do anything but hurt me…?  But I had to be strong, I couldn't let him break me.  Which was exactly what he was trying to do.  And when I manage to be free of these chains, he will learn the hard way _not_ to mess with Hermione Granger…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Hope everyone liked!  Lots-o-reviews please!  Sorry it was short, but lots has been going on!  Sorry for always spelling Lucius wrong, I haven't really proofread these lots because I'm always trying to type them and get them up!  Sorry again, when this story is finished, I'll fix all my spelling errors, etc…but for now, just please bare with my horrible spelling!

Peace, luv, and hugs to all of my wonderful and understanding reviewers!  You guys mean SOO much to me!

~*~Angel~*~


	22. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-O...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-One

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

          I lost track of time, I couldn't even remember how long it went on…I just remember that after awhile, I was beginning to loose consciousness.  My eyelids began to get heavy and I passed out, knowing that a sheet of new and old blood cover my back and legs.  My shirt in shreds, but there was still enough for modesty.  Not that I cared, I didn't care about that…he wouldn't want to touch me any way…at least I didn't think he would.  I was just a mudblood, why would you want to do anything but hurt me…?  But I had to be strong, I couldn't let him break me.  Which was exactly what he was trying to do.  And when I manage to be free of these chains, he will learn the hard way not to mess with Hermione Granger…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          I was panicking…I didn't act like it, but I was.  Everyone thought that I had calmed down, that I was cool now, but if you looked at me close enough, you'd notice the my left knee was bouncing and I couldn't stop it.  Not that I really cared to, but it was a twitch in my foot.  I was sweating more then usual too…very nervous…definitely nervous.  Shouldn't be panicking, should really calm down…getting this worried won't help Hermione…of course, I had no _idea_ what would help Hermione right now.  If she was at the Manor, which she obviously _was_, then Lucius must be beating the life out of her right now…like my dream…

          Oh God, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh g---stop!  Panicking is _not_ helping!  So let's _stop_ and analyze the situation…I was good at that, I could do that…

          Let's see, go over the facts…Lucius wants me home, no doubt he's heard of my little escapades with Hermione, a muggle, and the famous Harry Potter and not-so-famous Ron Weasley.  So he couldn't be happy about that.  So he comes here, telling me to go home with him.  Yeah right, fat chance.  Dumbledore tells him off, he gets pissed, makes some idol threat and goes to leave, defeated and livid.  Hermione, Harry, and Ron are all waiting for me outside the headmaster's office.  Perfect timing guys, way to be…show up as proof that I'm with you…not saying I'm not, but that was kind of a bad idea on their part.  So we piss my father off some more…take the little challenge that he silently issued.  Well, at least Hermione did…she shook his hand, and in his hand contained a portkey that took them both to the Malfoy Manor.  So what now?  

          Well this is just bloody peachy, I'm back where I started…

          But why take Hermione?  Why not Harry, or even Ron, that'd make more sense.  The Dark Lord and my father both loathe Harry by an immeasurable amount, and Ron's father at least works in the Ministry.  But why Hermione?  Are they trying to get to me?  Well I suppose that'd make sense…but it seems like an awfully long process just to get me…

          There must be something else here…but what?  Why Hermione?  Why the brainy, know-it-all, muggle?  Well…what was she?  She was the top student in all of Hogwarts, kicking my ass by a lot and I was second in the running.  She was powerful, that much was obvious, she was learning to harness her spells through herself, rather then her wand.  Could that be it?  But how would Lucius or Voldemort know about that?  

          Well, father _did_ have many connections, but to know _that_?  I was almost impressed if not for the fact that he'd kidnapped her.

          But I brought up another good question, if they _did_ know about Hermione's new talents, what would they use her for?  

          Think back…think back…what's up with Voldemort now?

Basic history:

          Back in fifth year old Voldi decided now was a good time to rise to power…he'd already gathered a nice collection of brainless Death Eaters to follow his every command, Lucius being one of them.  They did whatever he commanded, and for a little while he was in some serious power, but his rain was short lived as he got embarrassingly stomped by a group of powerful Aurors about a month or so later.  He wasn't too pleased, but he was hit hard and was going to need a _long_ time to recover from the blow.

          So he went underground, just like always.  Once again, some Death Eaters tried to come back and kiss ass to people at the Ministry, saying they were under his influence, they had no control over themselves, yeah right.  But my father stayed loyal, though didn't do anything stupid to get sent away to Azkaban.  Too bad.  He found Voldemort once again and tried to discretely help him become powerful again.  You can imagine how interesting that went.  But none-the-less, the Dark Lord was slowly gaining what he needed to rise again and then collected his old followers.

          But he still wasn't strong enough, from what I managed to hear anytime I was at home, was that Voldemort was hit harder then they initially realized and he'd need a great amount of power.  But none of his followers seemed to _have_ a great amount of power.  Sure they could all perform the killing curse, but you could teach that to a first year.  So his followers couldn't give him the power he needed.

          Wait a minute…the pieces are slowly and unfortunately coming together.  He needs power, Hermione has power.  She would be the perfect conductor for him, now that she doesn't use a wand they could easily transfer her power to him.    

          Shit!  They were using Hermione to raise the Dark Lord all over again, more powerful then ever!  Fuck!

          I slammed my hand down on the desk and let that nasty four-letter word escape my lips.  Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron each stared at me.

          Trying to act like I didn't say what I had just said, I looked at each of them firmly, "I know why Lucius has Hermione, I know what he's going to do!"

Hermione's POV:

          It had been two days…two days without food and the only water I got was by pure luck.  The night before it had rained rather heavily and some water managed to seep through the cracks of the ceiling.  And though it wasn't much and hardly enough, I was able to wet my throat again, and that in itself was pure bliss.

          But still…I was hungry, I was weak, and I was sore.  But I was strong too.  That god damn Death Eater hadn't gotten any information from me…of course he really never seemed too interested in just talking, more like hurting me, but still, I hadn't given him a thing.  And I was damn proud of it!

          I heard someone, make that two people, entering my cell…by the sounds of the footsteps, one of them was Lucius Malfoy.  I had heard his footsteps everyday, at least once, I knew what they sounded like, like my very own voice.  Though, I hadn't talked in two days so I was beginning to forget slightly.  

          The other pair of footsteps puzzled me, for while I could hear it touching the ground, it was more like the mysterious person was floating, gliding over the cobblestone floor.

          He spoke, his voice as eerie and cold as Lucius', "What's the meaning of this Lucius, the girl is almost broken, destroyed…I told you I wanted her unharmed!  I can't use her if she's weak!  You know that you insolent fool!" the voice scolded.  I would have laughed at Malfoy's misfortunes if the situation were any different, or maybe if I could produce the sound.  

          I tried to open my eyes, I really did, but my eyelids weighed a ton.  And they hurt.  That seemed weird to say, 'my eyelids hurt'?  But they did, my entire body hurt.  Everything was sore.

          "Wake up girl…" the voice said, speaking to me.

          Uh, hello?  I'm unconscious you freak!  I can't open my eyes and if you haven't noticed…I'M SHACKLED TO THE BLOODY CEILING!  

Yeah, except he didn't hear that, just me…so once more…let's try again.  Come on Hermione, open those pretty brown eyes and glare at who's ever talking to you.

          But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

          "_Ennervate!_" the voice said.

          And my eyes shot open.  But I had wished they hadn't.  Standing before me seemed to be the Dark Lord himself…void, empty eyes starring into mine.  I couldn't see any more of his face, a dark shadow hung over it and all I could make of was his eyes…and maybe…the outline of his pursed lips.

          "Hello girl…" he said.

          I didn't speak, and not because I was trying to be brave, but because I was too afraid.

          His next words surprised me, "I'll make sure that your conditions are taken care of, you _shall_ be treated better…" he informed me.

          I merely nodded, then asked, "Why?" my voice cracked and hardly audible.

          "Do not question Lord Voldemort!" Lucius snapped.

          "Oh shut it!" I spat back.

          He looked enraged, Voldemort looked simply pleased, "You were right Lucius, she does have spirit in her…she'll do perfectly…"

          "For what?" I demanded.

          "You'll see dear girl…you'll see…"

Draco's POV:

          "What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking at me rather confused.

          "I mean I know why my father's taken Hermione, he's going to use her to bring back the Dark Lord!  To awaken Voldemort!" I said, not sure how my tone was.

          "Don't say that name!" Ron snapped.

          I ignored him, "We _have_ to do something!  I refuse to let him do that!" I stated, starring at Dumbledore, waiting for him to say something.

          After evaluating the situation, he said, "How does he plan on using Ms. Granger?" his voice calm and curious.

          I sighed annoyed, "Headmaster, forgive my rudeness, but I figured _you'd_ at least figured it out by now!  They're using her like a tool, a simple conductor to channel her power to him!  He plans on being stronger than before, by stealing Hermione's energy!" 

          Harry looked dumbstruck, "Is that possible Professor?" he asked.

          Dumbledore nodded, "Very unfortunately, and if we don't hurry, we may be too late…" he said as if just talking to himself.

          "Then let's go!" I demanded.

          He nodded again, "Harry, contact Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  Ron, notify your father at the Ministry, Draco," he paused.  "You come with me."

          With all that said and done, both Harry and Ron rushed to the owlery to do what they were told.  I followed the Headmaster, "Where are we going?" I asked, slightly impatient.

          "Nowhere really…" was all he said at first.

          There was a moment of silence.

          "Draco, you realize that to save Hermione we're going to need to get to her?" he asked.

          I almost snorted, of course I realized that, but all I said was, "Yes sir."

          "The best way to get in is without them noticing, by sneaking in.  Sirius and Remus will have no problems sneaking in, but only if we have a bit of a distraction for them…" his voice trailed.

          Ohhhh…right…I see, that's where I come in.  I have to hand myself over to 

ol' Voldemort and pledge my allegiance to him while Black, Lupin, Harry, and Ron rescue Hermione.  Gotcha.

          As if reading my thoughts he said, "You realize the risks you'll be taking, correct?"

          I nodded, "I realize and I accept."

          He didn't smile, "If it takes longer then expected, they may get so far as to place the Dark Mark on your arm…" he warned.

          I swallowed hard…that's _not_ something I wanted.  Although I didn't want Hermione dead, "If that does happen, is there any way it can be removed?" I asked.

          "I don't believe so…" was all I got.

          I nodded again, "Once again, I realize and I accept."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          So how was that?  Good?  Bad?  Really bad?  Feedback's always welcome!  Flames with be used for a barbeque!  Lots-o-reviews please!

Peace, luv, and hugs,

  ~*~Angel~*~


	23. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-T...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-Two

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          "Draco, you realize that to save Hermione we're going to need to get to her?" he asked._

_          I almost snorted, of course I realized that, but all I said was, "Yes sir."_

_          "The best way to get in is without them noticing, by sneaking in.  Sirius and Remus will have no problems sneaking in, but only if we have a bit of a distraction for them…" his voice trailed._

_          Ohhhh…right…I see, that's where I come in.  I have to hand myself over to _

_ol' Voldemort and pledge my allegiance to him while Black, Lupin, Harry, and Ron rescue Hermione.  Gotcha._

_          As if reading my thoughts he said, "You realize the risks you'll be taking, correct?"_

_          I nodded, "I realize and I accept."_

_          He didn't smile, "If it takes longer then expected, they may get so far as to place the Dark Mark on your arm…" he warned._

_          I swallowed hard…that's not something I wanted.  Although I didn't want Hermione dead, "If that does happen, is there any way it can be removed?" I asked._

_          "I don't believe so…" was all I got._

_          I nodded again, "Once again, I realize and I accept."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          So here's the plan, or at least my part.  Sacrifice myself to the Dark Lord, let him believe that I'll hand myself over if they release Hermione.  Should be easy enough, right?  Sure why not, that's what I keep telling myself anyway…

          Sirius Black, not a person I ever cared for, and Remus Lupin were here faster then I could say "Quidditch", apparently they had just been in Hogsmeade, Sirius in his dog state.  Ron had notified his father, just like he was told and the Ministry was doing everything in their power to help.  Which wasn't much.  

          So we all sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the headmaster to actually say something.

          "We need a plan," Sirius stated impatiently.

          "And Captain Obvious strikes again…" I mumbled.  Unfortunately a little too loudly.

          "What was that Malfoy?" he spat my last name the same way Potter and Weasley used to.

          Dumbledore spoke up, "Let bygones be bygones Sirius, we have more important matters to attend to, such as saving Ms. Granger's life…" his voice calm, but assertive none-the-less.  Sirius growled, a trait he must have gotten from being a dog so often, but nodded.

          "So where do we come in?" Harry asked, Ron nodding his head in agreement.

          "You don't!" Sirius stated firmly.

          "What!?" they both jumped up.

          "I said you don't, I don't care if I risk Malfoy's safety, but I'm _not_ risking yours!" he said, sounding like an over protective father.

          "Hermione's our best friend, you don't think we're just going to sit here and twiddle our bloody thumbs, waiting for you three to come back do you!?" Ron demanded still glaring at Black for making such a comment.

          "Besides…" Harry said, much calmer then Ron.  "As much as you don't want to believe it Sirius, _Draco_," emphazing my first name.  "Is our friend, he's Hermione's boyfriend, why else do you think that he's so eager to help?"

          Black glared at me, then looked sympathetically at his god-son, "Harry, how can you be friends with him after all he's done?"

          I was beginning to loose my patience, one more comment like that and I might get angry…

          Harry remained calm, "He's not like he was in first year, he's changed…you've got to believe me Sirius…" his voice almost pleading.

          "But Harry, he's practically a Death Eater-in-training, how do you know the only reason that he's being nice to you is to get in Hermione's robes?" Black said, his tone icy as he looked at me, or better yet, continuously glared.

          Lupin looked shocked, "Sirius!  Don't such those things!  Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't idiots!  They know how to take care of themselves and make the right decisions!  You should learn to have a little faith in them, if they say Mal---Draco's trustworthy, then I'm sure he is!" he said, trying to reason.

          They all talked as if I wasn't sitting there.  Black still shaking his head mumbling things such as "untrustworthy git" and "perverted slimy Death Eater wanna-be"

          I looked at him, "You know Black, most dogs listen to their master's when their told something, so why don't you just shut it and be a good little mutt for once…" I said, knowing full well the rudeness in my tone.

          He nearly jumped me, "Why you---!"

          Lupin restrained him, "Sirius, _please_!" Lupin was nearly pleading.

          I laughed, this was too amusing for words, "No let him go Lupin, I'd like to see him try…" I said, my voice filled with arrogance.

          Lupin glared at me, "Don't think I won't _boy_!  The only reason I'm holding him back now is because we still need you, but after that, don't think I'll be here to protect you!" he warned.

          Dumbledore had his fill of this argument, "That's _enough_!" he almost raised his voice.  Everyone froze, starring at him and none daring to say a word.  "All of you have overstepped your bounds!  Sirius, Remus, I have full confidence in Draco and so should you, we can't have bitter quarrels right now, not when Ms. Granger's in danger of her life!"  They both nodded, Black sitting down and Lupin letting him go.  "Harry, Ron?" They each turned their attention to him as he continued, "You two _will_ be involved in Hermione's rescue, but I need _full_ corporation if we intend to succeed."

          "Right, you can count on us!" Ron stated confidently.  How cliché.

          Dumbledore looked to me, "Mr. Malfoy, you are taking the greatest risk of all, you have less magical experience then both Sirius and Remus and you will be facing Voldemort himself…" Ron flinched at hearing his name.  "…you understand that, correct?"

          I nodded, "Yeah, I'm aware, but as long as I provide these two with enough time, it doesn't matter…" my head jerking towards Lupin and Black, who in turn, each nodded.

          "We won't even need that long, I'm sure we can be in and out before you even get to him," Lupin said, 'him' being Voldemort.

          "I don't have any problems facing him, it wouldn't be the first and probably, knowing my luck it won't be the last.  Just make sure Hermione's alright and you get her out safely!" 

          Black nodded, "We will, and Remus is right it shouldn't take long at all.  And once she's out of harms way, we'll provide some kind of distraction to Voldemort and all the rest of them.  An explosion, something to lure their attention away from you."

          "Fine, I should be able to get away."

          "What if you can't?" Ron asked, looking at me, slightly nervous.

          "Then I don't get away, either way, whether I get out or not, Hermione's still safe, and that's what we're trying to do, rescue her, not me," I stated calmly, almost as if I didn't care.  Though in all reality, I _did_.  I was frightened; I hadn't lied when I said I'd seen Voldemort before, but every time I did, I would go weak in the knees.  And this time would surely be no different.  

          Harry shook his head, "No, this is an all or nothing mission, we don't rescue Hermione and leave you!"

          "Well, Captain, what do you propose we do?" I asked sarcastically.

          "Bring me in with you, you can say that you've brought me as proof of your loyalty, they won't do anything to me right away, at least I don't think they will.  They'll want to congratulate you first and then I'm sure Voldemort will want to mock or criticize me in some way, if you drag on about how you captured and lured me here, that should be plenty of time for Sirius and Remus to save Hermione, and then I can help you escape," Harry said, very serious, sounding like some tactics officer.  But his plan was good, having him there would delay time and then maybe I wouldn't have to get the Dark Mark on my arm.

          I smirked, "Well I like it, but only if your godfather agrees…" I said, looking to Black who looked as if he was about to loose his only friend.

          "I-I don't know…" he said after an awkward moment of silence.

          "Well I do," said Harry, looking very firm in his decision.  "I'm doing it.  You can't change my mind and you can't stop me either!"

          Of course, Sirius actually _could_ stop him, but with the look Harry had in his emerald eyes, I don't think there would be any point.

          Dumbledore nodded, "That's a very good idea Harry, not to mention that there would be a better chance of this plan working that way…"

          Black stayed silent, so Lupin spoke for him, "Alright, but only if you're absolutely positive this is what you want to do Harry…" 

          Harry nodded, "I'm sure, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!  I've dealt with Voldemort before, I can deal with him again.  I just hope Draco's a good actor…" with his last comment, he looked straight at me.

          I almost laughed, "Yeah, don't worry Harry, I'll put on a good show…"

          Harry smiled, "Good, I'm counting on you…"

          That was a first, Harry Potter counting on Draco Malfoy…will wonders never cease?

          Black finally spoke, "Fine, but I want you two to procrastinate as much as you possible can, hopefully Lucius will ask questions, along with Voldemort and Malfoy you take up as much time as possible!  Harry, I want you arguing and putting up as much of a fight as possible.  Voldemort likes to see people suffer, so make it look like this is killing you that Malfoy's betrayed your trust---"

          "I know Sirius!" Harry interrupted.  Then he tried to smile, "You don't need to worry about me…just get Hermione safe, that's all you should be concerned with, alright?  I'm gonna be okay…" he stated reassuringly.  Sometimes I didn't know which on of these two was taking care of the other.  Black can be so immature and Harry so mature, it's truly hard to tell.

          "So what about me?" Ron asked.

          "I want you keeping full contact with the Ministry, if anything should go wrong you send an owl as soon as possible, have one waiting along with a note," Dumbledore instructed.

          Ron nodded, "Right…" then looked to us. "Good luck Harry, Draco," he said, his head bowing slightly in our directions.

          We imitated the same action and then Harry and I got up to leave, "We'll be fine," I said, smiling.

          "I hope you're right…" Harry whispered as we walked out of the office doors to get ready for the biggest challenge of our lives.


	24. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-T...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-Three

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          Ron nodded, "Right…" then looked to us. "Good luck Harry, Draco," he said, his head bowing slightly in our directions._

_          We imitated the same action and then Harry and I got up to leave, "We'll be fine," I said, smiling._

_          "I hope you're right…" Harry whispered as we walked out of the office doors to get ready for the biggest challenge of our lives._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV:

          They had left, both Voldemort and that despicable Lucius Malfoy, leaving me to wonder what they were going to do to me.

          "You'll see dear girl…you'll see…" 

          That was what the Dark Lord had said to me before leaving…I began to tremble.  The look in his icy eyes was probably the most frightening thing I've ever seen…what were they going to do to me?  

          Before I could ponder the terrifying question any longer, two Death Eaters unlocked my cell door and walked in with a deadly and eerie silence following them.  I almost wanted to laugh.  They had locked me in?  What reason was there for that?  It's not like I can escape…

          They both looked at me, leering, laughing to themselves.  Find this funny do you?  I'd show them…just wait.  Go ahead, unshackle me…I dare you…the minute I was free…I'd show them what I could do without my wand.

          The taller of the two reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out a set of brass, rusted keys.  Everything seemed to be in slow motion from that moment on, his hand held the key that was going to unlock my imprisonment…just a little further…a turn of the wrist…the shackles on my wrists were off…I fell to the ground…my feet still constrained.

          I didn't waste any time, I gathered all the power I had left in my weakened body and aimed it at them, "_Attonbitus!" I shouted.  A spell I had created on my own, much like __Stupefy, except more powerful.  It stunned the victim and he or she would remain that way until the caster awoken them.  If I should die, these two will never wake up.  But I didn't care, they didn't deserve it.  They deserved to die for serving someone as vile as the Dark Lord.  _

I reached for the keys, unlocking my ankles.  I stared at them, some sort of feeling stirring in my gut, I had never perform one of my own spells on another person before.  I almost felt guilty, but I reminded myself.  They deserved it.  So I ran, ran away from them and away from this place.  I didn't want to be here any longer. 

          I was surprised at my own ability to run.  The way that I had been dangling there for so long had made me feel numb and sore.  I was amazed that I could even move.  But I had read somewhere that when a person's in a life-threatening situation he can usually muster up the strength needed to survive. 

          It was dark and smelly, murky and uninviting.  I hated it here, every corridor seemed to get me more lost.  Left, right, right, left again, another right…I didn't have the faintest as to where I was going.  Everything looked the same.  There was a door!  I raced for it, anywhere had to better then where I was.  Maybe there would be a window, something connecting me to the outside.

          I opened the door.  My legs locked in place at the sight before me, Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy both sat in two very comfortable looking chairs, something I wouldn't mind doing if the situation was any different.  The only light was from the blazing fire in the mantle.  Shadows danced across their faces, making them look even more frightening then usual.  

          "Very good Hermione Granger…" Voldemort spoke, looking straight into my eyes.  "I'm happy to see that even in your weakened state you were still able to get away from two my followers…" 

          He was congratulating me!?  He _wanted me to get away!?  What the hell was going on?  This didn't make any sense…why did he want me alive and kicking, didn't he realize that I would do __everything in my power to stop him?  What, did he think I was just going to help him?  _

          "What do you want with me?" I asked, surprised by my own boldness to address the Dark Lord.

          He smiled, it was creepy, "Such courage for a mudblood to speak in my presence…" he commented again.  "But you are no ordinary mudblood, are you Ms. Granger?"

          I repeated myself, "What do you want with me?" I wasn't going to answer any of his questions.

          "No…no you're not…" he said, answering his own question.  He then looked to Malfoy, "This is the girl your son took interest in?" he asked.

          Lucius snarled, "Yes, my Lord, this is the one.  I'm not sure why though…he must have been feeling bored…" 

          I looked at him with such venom, even Voldemort was surprised, "You do not agree with him?" he asked me.

          I spat at Lucius' feet, "I don't know how _you managed to produce a son like Draco, but he is __nothing like you!"_

          "What do you mean, my dear…?" the Dark Lord was getting curious.

          I opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it.  No…he would get no answers from me, "What do you want with me?" I asked again.

          He chuckled, it was dark and it was evil, but he actually chuckled, "You are to be used for a grand purpose, Ms. Granger…you will help me rise in power…"

          "I will not," I told him.

          "Oh, but you will…" he then stopped looking amused with this whole conversation.  He lowered his head, staring straight at me once again and turned very serious, "You will be used as a conductor.  All your power will be channeled to me, and I will use it to grow stronger then I've ever been…"

          "Why me?  I'm not that strong.  I'm not that powerful, why not someone else?" I demanded.  And I wasn't trying to be modest, or save my ass, I was being truthful.  I _wasn't that powerful, sure I had made my own spells, but that was just by doing some research and practicing.  Neville could do it if he put enough time and effort into it._

          As if he read my thoughts, Voldemort said, "Do you think that no one before you has tried to create spells?"

          "How did you know about that?" I had to keep calm, but it was a little difficult.  The only people who knew I had created my own spells were Harry, Ron, Draco, the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall.

          "I have my ways, I know more then you think…" he said.  "But you aren't the only one, Hermione Granger, who's tried to create a spell.  Many wizards and witches in the past have tried and failed.  You are one of the very few who have succeeded.  The only difference between you and the others is age.  How old are you?  Seventeen?  Eighteen?"

          "Seventeen."

          "Yes, I thought so…before you, the youngest wizard to ever create a spell was 73…"

          I stared at him blankly.  That couldn't be true.  Others must have done it…I couldn't be the youngest, I just couldn't be…part of me was flustered and embarrassed.  I was the youngest witch to create a spell and I wasn't just a few years younger, I was _ages younger.  I was very proud.  The rest of me, for some reason was scared.  I didn't know why, but I was._

          "So now do you think that you aren't that powerful?" he asked.

          I didn't answer, I didn't know what to say.  After a moment, I said, "Even if I am that strong, I still won't help you!" 

          "I don't need you to be willing, I can easily force you, but being a gentleman of sorts (I snorted), I figured I would make the offer…" he looked to the door behind me.  "Crabbe, Goyle!  Take her to her room, make sure she doesn't go anywhere…"

          They walked in, clad in Death Eater robes, each went to grab me and drag me back into imprisonment.  No! I would _not let this happen again!_

          I turned swiftly, concentrating on my power, "_Gelo!"  And in an instant they froze.  Lucius looked pissed.  He jumped up to grab me, but once again, I aimed at him and shouted, "__Attonbitus!" he stopped dead in his tracks._

          Voldemort didn't look angry in the least, instead he was looked extremely pleased, "Very good again Ms. Granger, very impressive…" he said.  "You will do quite nicely…"

          "I will _not serve you!" I said, my voice becoming shrilly._

          "_Imperio!" was the last thing I heard before utter bliss._

          _Follow me…a voice said.  _

          Yeah sure, why not…?  my mind said, so happy that I didn't want to wreck this bliss.

          But another part of me argued back, Why?  Why do what he says?  

          _Follow me…I command you…follow me…the mysterious voice said again._

          No! I don't want to go with you!

          _Do as I command…follow me…_

          No!  

          "I WON'T!" I shouted.  The hold he had on me was broken, I fell to my knees, panting.

          He was beginning to look less and less pleased, "You won't?  The only person who's ever fought my Imperius Curse before was Harry Potter three years ago…" he was sounding agitated at the memory.

          "And now me…I told you, I won't do as you say!  I _will fight you!" I sounded much more determined then I actually felt._

          Before he could say anything else, there was a knock on the door, "Come in…" Voldemort instructed.

          And the two that walked through the door were none other then Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Yeah, sorry for always spelling Viktor's name with a  'c', I didn't even notice until I rereading the fourth book and noticed I kept screwing it up!  Sorry again!  Ummm…nothing much else to say!  Hope to get lots of reviews!  Ja ne, minna-chan!

Peace, luv, and hugs-

  ~*~Angel~*~

PS: sorry so short, but lots has been happening here, most of you know what…thanks for the consideration!


	25. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-F...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-Four

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          He was beginning to look less and less pleased, "You won't?  The only person who's ever fought my Imperius Curse before was Harry Potter three years ago…" he was sounding agitated at the memory._

_          "And now me…I told you, I won't do as you say!  I will fight you!" I sounded much more determined then I actually felt._

_          Before he could say anything else, there was a knock on the door, "Come in…" Voldemort instructed._

_          And the two that walked through the door were none other then Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour themselves._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV:

          Krum……what the hell was he doing here??  Why the fuck isn't he locked up somewhere!?  I didn't _ever wanna see his face again, so __what is he doing __here!?  I didn't even care that Fleur was here, though that was a surprise…but she didn't try to rape me, she didn't try to steal my innocence, she didn't __shoot the one I love!  I just glared, not speaking a word._

          Voldemort smiled at my expense, then greeted them, "I'm glad that you two could join me.  I believe that you each know Ms. Hermione Granger?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

          Krum leered at me, Fleur just sent me an evil smirk and say, "Oui…we are…well acquainted…" her voice trailed.

          Another knock on the door.  Who now?  Was Neville Longbottom going to walk through the door this time?  But Voldemort looked surprised, as if he wasn't expecting or didn't want to see who was standing on the other side.

          "Who is it?" he asked callously.

          Wormtail opened the door, "S-sir…young Master Malfoy wishes to have a word with you…" he stuttered.  Typical, same old Wormtail.

          Voldemort smiled at me, "Send him in…" he said, talking to me and not his quivering servant.

          And to my surprise, Draco walked in, dragging a reluctant, chained, and dirty Harry with him, fighting tooth and nail.

Draco's POV:

          It wasn't hard getting in, once everyone realized who I was and saw I was dragging Harry in chains, they immediately thought they understood.  Harry put up a good act, fighting, cursing, yelling obstinacies as we walked.  We dirtied him up to make it looked like he struggled.  So far it was all going well.

          Wormtail, that slimy, deceiving little brat had led us to father's drawing room, where Hermione was being kept.  And I followed, lugging Harry with me.  When the door opened, I wasn't sure what I was going to see.  Part of me was expecting Hermione laying dead on the ground, another part expected her no to even be there…the other part…well it didn't have a clue.  

          But there she stood, hardly, but none-the-less, she stood.  She was bloody and looked as if she hadn't slept a wink.  Her shirt was torn in the back and it, along with her jeans, were stained with her own blood.  With all the tears in her shirt you could see her back perfectly, as well as her cuts.  I cringed, recognizing them at once, knowing that scars just like hers were on my back too.  She was staring at me as if I had three heads. And---

          "Let me go you bloody _traitor!" Harry shouted, interrupting my thoughts.  _

          That was my cue, I smirked evilly, "Shut it, Golden Boy!  I told you, you're not getting away…"

          Hermione gasped in shock, "What's going on?" she asked, her voice as timid as she looked.  I just wanted to tell her that it was all a joke, to play along, but I couldn't.

          Instead, I looked to Voldemort, "My Lord, I wish to have a word with you…" I said, Krum sending me death glares.

          "I can see that…" the Dark Lord replied, looking like a wolf who had just caught sight of its weakened prey.  But that's what Harry was to him.   Prey.

          "Vhat do you vant!?" Krum demanded.

          I sneered, "Just because I've come here to announce my allegiance to the Dark Lord, doesn't mean I've changed my mind about you, you overgrown ox!" I spat.

          He seethed with anger, "Vhy you little brat!  How dare you make such a remark to me!"

          But Voldemort was much more interested in what I said about swearing my allegiance, "You wish to be a Death Eater, young Malfoy?" he asked, becoming more intrigued by the minute.

          I nodded, "Yes Lord Voldemort…" I said with a bow of my head.  "I bring you Harry Potter, as proof of my loyalty."

          Hermione looked like I had just stabbed her in the back, "You can't…" she muttered.  "You _must be lying…" she said, shaking her head in disbelief._

          Harry struggled again, buying us some time before Black and Lupin intervened, "Hermione!  Run!  Draco's been bloody lying from the get-go!  He tricked Dumbledore, he tricked me, he tricked Ron, and he tricked _you, Hermione!  Get out of here!  Draco's been planning this for the longest time!  He's been trying to help Voldemort rise in power!  __He handed you over!" Harry said, staring at Hermione._

          Wow Harry, a bit much don't you think?  Oh well, now it was time to put _my plan into play, the one that I had been thinking about ever since Hermione was captured.  Harry didn't know about it, Ron didn't know about it, and even Dumbledore didn't have the slightest, "He's partially right there…" I commented.  Harry looked at me in surprise.  This wasn't the plan he knew of, now, I was __suppose to argue back with him, knock him around a bit and then plead for Hermione's life.  "I __did trick everyone to believing what I wanted.  My Lord, if you would be so kind, please send five of your best Death Eaters to the south entrance of the Manor…" I instructed._

          "And why would I do that?" he pondered, raising an eyebrow.

          I smirked, "Because there you'll find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin breaking in, attempting to cause a bit of a distraction…" Harry stared at me, shaking his head, much like Hermione had done moments earlier.  I looked at him, triumph glittered in my eyes, "What's wrong Potter?  Thought I was going to stay a goodie-goodie Gryffindor?  Not bloody likely," I snorted.  Then turned my attention back to Voldemort, "Dumbledore sent us here to rescue Granger and run back to him once we had her.  Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that I was going to betray him.  All of us, including Black, Lupin, Potter, Granger and me were suppose to come back, safe and sound.  And yet no one will be going back and the only ones who will be unharmed are Granger and I," I stated confidently.

          Voldemort smiled, "Very devious, young Malfoy, very devious indeed.  Yet, how do I know that you're not lying to _me?" he asked._

          "You don't, I suppose you should just take my word…" that's when I looked to the ground and noticed that both my father and two other Death Eaters were lying on the floor.  My father looked like he had been hit with _stupefy, and the others looked frozen like ice.  "What happened to them?" I asked nonchalantly._

          Fleur smiled, "Shee 'appened," she said, her voice rich with her accent, pointing to Hermione.

          I nodded, "Oh…right, well come on then Granger, undo whatever you did," I said impatiently.

          Harry took that time to remember how to talk, "You bloody traitor…" he whispered, still not believing it.  "You bloody sold us out!" his voice was getting louder.  "And what now?  What are you going to let happen to Hermione?  Are you just going to let her die!?" he demanded.

          "Do you have sand in your ears?" I asked sarcastically.  "Or did you not hear me when I said that Hermione would be untouched?"

          "Do you think _they'll let that happen?" 'them' being Voldemort and my unmoving father._

          "I don't care, I've delivered you, Lupin, and his bitch Sirius, he can let me keep Hermione," I said defiantly. 

          "And if I don't?" Voldemort asked curiously.

          I shot him a look, not one of disrespect, but one that said I meant business, "Then I will let Potter and his disgusting friends get away…" I threatened.

          "And how will you do that, when I now know they're here?" he countered.

          "Try me…" I said with a smirk.

          And he just laughed, it was subtle, but it was a laugh, "Very well, she will be unharmed, but I still plan on using her for my own purposes…" he informed me.

          "You won't need to, with Black, Lupin, and Potter together, that should be enough, you won't need to drain Hermione, she can be used for much more useful purposes…" I said, giving Potter a jerk.

          "Such as?" he inquired.

          "She will be very useful to the dark side, she can help us overthrow Dumbledore and the Aurors…with her spells that they don't yet know, we'll have not only a very powerful witch on our side, but the element of surprise as well…" I replied.  He smiled, he like my well-thought out plan.

          He went to speak, but Hermione did first, "I _will not serve this despicable creature!" she said, enraged.  She then looked straight at me, "And I __will not help you, you vile, dirty, horrid little bastard!" she shrieked.  A tear threatened to fall from her right eye, but she wouldn't let it, "I was stupid to believe that you would ever love a-a mudblood!  The minute you had a chance for power you took it!  You're horrible!" _

          "Right on only one account Hermione, not your usual standards…" I commented.   She looked confused, so I went on, "I _did love you, and still __do for that matter, which is why I'm so insistent on keeping you alive and well.  And I didn't lie to you when I had said I changed and I no longer cared to ridicule Potter and his money-less lackey the Weasel.  But you're right when you said I took the chance for power.  I never said that I had any intentions of serving the light, serving under that buffoon Dumbledore…and when I had the opening to deceive him, I took it…it was all very well planned and thought out, if I do say so myself…"_

          She stared at me with such venom I was almost taken back, "I'll kill myself before helping you!" she declared.

          I laughed, "No you won't because even though you don't want to admit it, you love me and you want to be with me…you won't do anything foolish like that…"

          Harry pulled at his chains, trying to get away, "You bloody little ferret!  Even if you _do kill me, you won't be able to stop Dumbledore and the Aurors!  They'll __still bring you down!" _

          "How cliché Potter, is that the best you can come up with?" I shot back.

          Hermione walked up to me, staring me down.  I expected her to say something like, "I hate you," or "I _do not love you,", but what she __did do was completely startling.  She grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips to hers in a very demanding kiss.  I was so taken with it that I dropped Potter's chains.  In the meantime, Hermione's tongue battled it out with mine.  This kiss wasn't of love, just of passion and lust.  What was she getting at?  It actually didn't matter to me, because this was a __great kiss…_

          She brought her hand to my chest, then pulled it away.  She took her lips off mine, only to whisper, "_Confusio!" _

          And the room was filled with mist.  I couldn't see a thing, I heard Krum swear as he tripped, most likely over my father.  Fleur was spitting out French obscenities left and right.  Voldemort, to the best of my knowledge, remained still.  I reached forward, trying to find Hermione, but she wasn't there.  And then, as quickly as the room had filled with this strange white smoke, it left.  Leaving the room empty.  

          Hermione and Potter were nowhere to be seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          So what do ya think?  Good?  Bad?  Unexpected?  Really bad?  I hope not.  Please review!

Peace, luv, and many hugs-

~*~Angel~*~ 


	26. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-F...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-Five

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          She brought her hand to my chest, then pulled it away.  She took her lips off mine, only to whisper, "Confusio!" _

_          And the room was filled with mist.  I couldn't see a thing, I heard Krum swear as he tripped, most likely over my father.  Fleur was spitting out French obscenities left and right.  Voldemort, to the best of my knowledge, remained still.  I reached forward, trying to find Hermione, but she wasn't there.  And then, as quickly as the room had filled with this strange white smoke, it left.  Leaving the room empty.  _

_          Hermione and Potter were nowhere to be seen._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…this _was not good!  Hermione and Potter had up and disappeared using one of her spells that she had created.  Damn it!  This wasn't part of my plan!  Not in the least!  What the hell was going on._

          I looked around.  I was right, Krum _had tripped over my father, Fleur was hanging onto the wall for dear life, and Voldemort stood as he didn't before Hermione cast her little game, "Where are they?" I asked, hoping he'd have an idea._

          "They are still here, go, Draco, I want you to find them, they couldn't have gotten that far, come on, let's go…" he ordered casually.  He didn't seem worried, which could be both good _and bad, but I did as he said, running out of the room like a bat outta hell._

Hermione's POV:

          Harry and I were running as fast as we could, didn't know where, but we were running.  I had unlocked his chains with a simple _Alohamora, and threw them out of sight.  I didn't like seeing chains._

          Harry looked as upset as me, but didn't bring it up, instead he asked, "Hermione, can't you just Apparate us out of here, or your spell, uhh…Abeo?  Right?  Can't you do that?" he sounded desperate.

          I shook my head regretfully, "No, Abeo is a difficult spell and I require a lot of concentration, and right now I don't have enough strength, especially with two people.  Any way, we're too far away, the farthest I've ever gone before with that spell is one room to another…"

          He nodded, looking just as disappointed, "It's alright, but come on, I'm sure they're looking for us by now…"

          I didn't say anything for awhile, just followed him as he tried to get us out of this hellhole.  I couldn't believe it.  Draco had sold me out…he was going to hand Harry over without a second's remorse.  How-how could he do that?  After everything that we've been through, everything that's happened…he was going to throw it all away…?  My heart ached just thinking about it, thinking about how he betrayed me the way he had, betrayed all of us.

          "Don't think about it," Harry interrupted.

          "What?" 

          "Don't think about it, don't think about _him," he spat him like it was toxic.  "How Malfoy betrayed everyone.  Just forget it, forget him, he never existed."_

          But I couldn't just forget someone whom I told I loved.  And what hurt even more was the fact that I did.  I still _did love Draco Malfoy, even though he was a lying son of a bitch, who sold me out._

          We continued to run with no avail, we were still just as lost and still in just as much trouble as before.  What was going to happen when they found us?  

          Before I could think about it any more, there was an explosion that rocked the whole Manor, "What the hell?" I asked, confused.

          Harry smiled, "It must have been Sirius and Lupin!" he said excitedly.

          "But I thought that the Death Eaters had them?" I asked.

          He stopped to think about it, and then as if a light bulb went off, he slammed his fist into his palm, "Draco lied!" 

          "What!?"

          He smiled, "Draco…he lied, he said that Sirius and Lupin were coming in the south entrance, but they're not!  He showed them a secret passage in on the east side!"

          I was still puzzled, "Then…why?  What?  Harry I don't get it…"

          "And you're suppose to be smart…" a voice that I well recognized said from behind.

          We each turned Draco smiling back at us.  Harry grabbed my arm, "What do you want?" he snapped.

          "Harry haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked impatiently.

          "That you sold us out?" 

          Draco did an over dramatic sigh, "No you idiot, that I just bought us some more time!"

          The wheels in my head stared turning… _"My Lord, if you would be so kind, please send five of your best Death Eaters to the south entrance of the Manor…" Draco instructed._

_          "And why would I do that?" he pondered, raising an eyebrow._

          He smirked, "Because there you'll find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin breaking in, attempting to cause a bit of a distraction…"

_          Everything he had said was a way to distract the Death Eaters, sending their most powerful ones to a location where Sirius and Lupin weren't, dragging on with everything he said, buying time…all of it made perfect sense.  His attitude, his stance, his tone of voice, even his eyes…everything he did made everyone believe that he was loyal to Voldemort.  He even fooled me, "You clever little bastard…" I said, not realizing I had spoken aloud._

          He smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment Hermione.  Now let's go, Voldemort's henchmen are on our asses and we have to get out!" he ordered.

          Harry smiled, he'd just pieced it all together too, "Good job, you even had me fooled.  I'm impressed.  But alright, let's get outta here, Draco, lead on!"

          And he did, "Right, come on then, chop, chop, don't want to get caught now do we?"

          So we followed him, down each corridor, and through everyone we went, I felt freedom getting closer and closer.  Just a little further and I'd be free of this place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Yeah, okay, short, I know, but come on, I put two chapters up and the one before wasn't so bad.  Hope everyone likes!  Please review!  I'm hoping for lots, but in that case, I always am!  Well, ja ne, minna-chan!

Peace, luv, and may hugs-

~*~Angel~*~


	27. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-S...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-Five

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_ Harry smiled, he'd just pieced it all together too, "Good job, you even had me fooled. I'm impressed. But alright, let's get outta here, Draco, lead on!"_

_ And he did, "Right, come on then, chop, chop, don't want to get caught now do we?"_

_ So we followed him, down each corridor, and through everyone we went, I felt freedom getting closer and closer. Just a little further and I'd be free of this place._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          We ran down the corridors, Hermione and Harry following me, having complete faith once again, but why shouldn't they?  Duh…maybe because I tricked them!  It was a good trick, very nice job.  I gave myself a mental pat-on-the-back.  I did good.  But hell, I always do…I smirked, almost forgetting the situation.  It was hard though, pretending to be loyal to Voldemort.  Very difficult job…acting the way I did.  Harry was about ready to kill me, thinking I was truly a traitor.  He looked at me the way he used to, back in the first few years at Hogwarts.  

          I had to anticipate every move, it was a real gamble, Hermione could've blasted me anytime she wanted, but luckily she didn't.  

          But back to the topic at hand, which would be getting out.  Just because I had gotten _away_ from the Dark Lord didn't meant that I'd be able to escape.  

          "Hey Draco!" Harry called from behind me.  "Hermione's too weak to Apparate, but do you think that you could?" 

          I shook my head, "Even if I _was_ strong enough to Apparate with two other people, you can't, not in the Malfoy Manor, father has a spell up, preventing it.  Just like Hogwarts, you can't Apparate or Disapparate on the grounds…" I explained.  Father set that up long before I was born, he didn't like the idea of my mother escaping.

          As we turned down a corridor, a group of three Death Eaters stood, waiting for us, all worn grins on their ugly faces, one spoke, I think it was Nott, "Well, young Malfoy, good job leading those two right to us…we'll take them from here…"

          Harry and Hermione each passed me a worried look.  So they still were a little suspicious of me, were they?  I would be too, but still, the look on Hermione's face kind of stung.

          None-the-less, I just smirked, "Any time, oh, by the way…" I said casually, raising my wand.  "_Stupefy_!"  And they froze, none had a clue what hit them.  I noticed Harry smirk and Hermione breath a sigh of relief.  "What?" I asked them innocently.  "Still didn't trust me?" 

          Harry just continued to smile, "You did give us reason to disbelieve you…" he pointed out, as if it was no big deal.

          I nodded, point taken.

          Hermione smiled and then came up to me, giving me peck on the cheek, "I shouldn't have believed that you'd betray us…" she said quietly so that on I could hear.

          I just pulled her into a soft embrace, "Hey, it's no big deal, I meant to fool you, it was the only way I would fool them…" I said, kissing her back.

          Harry coughed, "I hate to interrupt whatever you two are doing…(Hermione shot him a look), but I do believe that there are still Death Eaters chasing us…"

          I nodded, along with Hermione, "Right, let's go!"

          And we were running again.  Turning the corners left and right, knocking out idiotic Death Eaters with the flick of a wand, Hermione trying out a few of the spells she wasn't sure about.  It was almost becoming fun.  I could hear her and Harry laughing when she'd make a fluke and give one of Voldemort's followers an extra finger or an added tentacle.  I had to admit, it _was_ comical.

          Another left, down a dark corridor, ran into someone I wasn't happy to see.  But Hermione and Harry were, "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed happily, running up to see his mutt of a godfather.

          Sirius smiled at both of them, and just shot me a look that pointed out that he _still_ hated me, despite the fact that I had just delivered both his godson and Hermione _unharmed_, instead he said, "Took you long enough to find us Malfoy…"

          Lupin scowled, abhorring Sirius' comment, "He saved both Hermione and Harry, you should be grateful to him Padfoot…"

          Ah yes, the nicknames, I smirked, "Yeah Padfoot, Mooney's right, you should be grateful to me, so come on you dirty mutt, lie down and roll over," I said venomously.

          Harry got between us before Black could attack me, "Knock it off, both of you!" he said, looking at each of us with equal blame.  "Draco saved our butts _and_ yours'!  He lured the Death Eaters away from where you guys were, sent the top five most powerful Death Eaters all the way to the south entrance!  So you two can grow up and help each other out or you can continue to be childish and risk _all_ our lives!" 

          I was appreciative for Harry, I'll admit that, but I wasn't being childish, besides, Black started it.  Wait—okay maybe I _was_ being a little bit juvenile, but Black did accuse me of things I've never done, but I just nodded, "Yeah alright, come Black, you and I need to be civil at least while we're trying to escape, deal?" I stuck out my hand.

          He looked at it as if I help a dead rat in it, his upper lip curled in distaste, growling slightly.  But then he looked to Harry, then Hermione, and lastly to Lupin; his expression softened, and he finally took my hand, "Fine, but if you do _anything_ I promise that you _will_ regret it…" he threatened.

          I pulled my hand away, "Yeah, yeah, behave or die, I get it, now let's go!  The quickest way out from here is east exit, the same way you two got in, alright?"

          Everyone nodded and followed me, Hermione smiling next to me, throwing me reassuring looks.  I appreciated those too, her and Harry were both making this easier.  And for once, I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, couldn't wait to go back to school, hell, I couldn't wait for Potions with Snape!

          And the closer we got to the exit, the more and more anxious I was getting.  A little further, just a little more and we'd be home free…just a little more and I'd be able to be with Hermione again and not have to fear for her life.

          "You didn't think I'd make it _easy_…did you?" a cold, numbing voice said, its owner blocking the way out.  He stepped into the light, and it wouldn't have surprised me to see Voldemort.  But instead, it was Krum.  I almost wanted to laugh, what could this _buffoon_ do?

          We all stopped, "Get out of the way Krum, I don't want to hurt you!" Black threatened.  What was with these guys?  'I don't want to hurt you', 'You'll be sorry', 'You won't get away with this', 'You can count on me!', was it like a Gryffindor thing to say the corniest line possible!?

          Krum laughed, "You von't be getting avay, at least not until you hand over Herm-o-ninny…" he said with a sinister laugh.

          I joined in his laugh, but I was laughing at him, he stopped, looking at me confused, "Krum, you don't stand a chance against us, you might as well do as Black said and get out of our way…" I said, my tone as cocky as I felt.

          But he continued to smirk, "Lord Voldemort lend me his pover, you _von't_ be able to beat me…"

          I was about to say something else, something just as confident as before.  Personally, I didn't think it matter _how_ much power the Dark Lord lent him, he's still just as weak as ever.  

          But he raised his wand, pointed it at me, and spoke, "_Avada Kedavra_."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          I know, I'm such a pain, but I love cliffhangers, they're fun!  Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope for more!  What does everyone think so far?

Peace, luv, and hugs

~*~Angel~*~


	28. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-S...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-Seven

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_ But he continued to smirk, "Lord Voldemort lend me his pover, you von't be able to beat me…"_

_ I was about to say something else, something just as confident as before. Personally, I didn't think it matter how much power the Dark Lord lent him, he's still just as weak as ever. _

_ But he raised his wand, pointed it at me, and spoke, "Avada Kedavra."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV:

          He whispered the unforgivable curse, he was going to kill Draco.   Those words kept echoing in my head, '_He's going to kill Draco…he's going to kill Draco…he's going to ki_—" No!  I won't let that happen!  I had to save him, he just risked everything for me, now it's my turn to risk everything for him.

          I ran forward, shoving him out of harm's way.  He stumbled to the ground and his head whipped in my direction, worry and fear eminent in his eyes.  Had to think quick, but that's what I prided myself in, something I was good at.  My mind worked at the speed of light, a solution had come, it was risky, but hell, it's that or I'm dead.

          "_Contego_!" I shouted, hoping against all hope that it would work.  _Contego_ is Latin for shield.  This is one of the spells I was working on, but never really practiced.  Harry, Sirius, everyone behind cried out my name in fear of what might happen.  They weren't in the way, I could see that, but even if they were, right now I was too afraid that I was going to die.  A blue, crystal like shield formed in front of me just as a green light was about to hit me.  

A moment passed and it took me a second to realize that I wasn't dead, but it hurt…hurt to keep the shield up and hurt to fight off the killing curse.  It felt like something was trying to rip me inside out.  And then it stopped.  I looked around, dazed, shield still up.  

          Krum look, well…I'm not sure how he looked, baffled, angry, afraid…all of those wrapped into one expression.  Draco was still on the ground, looking at me with the same concerned look in his eyes that was there the minute I pushed him out of the way.

          Everyone was silent, including myself.  It was like a corny old American movie, right about now crickets should start chirping.  

          "How did you do that…vhere did you learn that vretched spell!?" Krum finally demanded.

          I was still to stunned to speak…my shield flickered, than in a bright light, disappeared.  Harry ran up to me, asking over and over if I was okay.  I nodded my head, still not able to utter a word.  

          The others were starting to register what was going on, Professor Lupin and Sirius each wore the same livid appearance, and if they were mad, Draco was fuming.  I swear steam was rising out of his ears.

          "You bloody little shit!" he shouted, catching Krum's attention.  "How _dare_ you even think of harming her!" 

          I almost wanted to laugh, Draco was becoming one us, the good guys, pouring out the corny lines left and right.  It was sweet.  Me, damsel in distress; him, white knight.  How cute.

          Without another word spoken, Sirius raised his wand and said, "_Stupefy_!"

          Krum obviously wasn't expecting that, so he never had time to react.  Draco was right, he was becoming sluggish in his movements.  He fell, Sirius looked like he was about to spit on his motionless body, "Let's go…" he said, walking ahead.

          Lupin wondered to my side, "Are you alright Hermione?" he asked, very calm, but still concerned.    

          I nodded, slightly smiling, "Yeah, I think so…"

          "How did you do that?" he asked, jumping right to the point.  Oh yes…they didn't know about my summer pastime.

          "Do what?" I was very exhausted.

          "A spell that none of us have heard of _without_ a wand that stopped an _Avada Kedavra_?" he sounded as if he didn't believe in what he had just seen.

          Draco smiled, answering for me, "With loads of skill…"

Draco's POV:

          This was the second time she'd jumped in front of me and saved my life, and from Krum, no less.  She was always getting me out of trouble, saving my ass from near death experiences…she certainly was something.

          She looked very shaken by the whole event, I put my arm around her shoulder, "Are you okay?" I whispered.  She had already told Lupin that she was fine, but I knew she wasn't, so did she.

          She shook her head, tears starting to form in her auburn eyes.  I kissed her cheek lightly, "I'm always there for you…" I reassured her.  She gave me a weak smile.

          "Don't forget me…" Harry had taken Lupin's place and was passing a comforting smile at his best friend.

          She laughed, "You guys are great…I don't know what I'd do without you…" she said, looking at her feet.

          "Well I'd be dead if not for you, this is the second time you've saved me…I owe you Hermione…" she looked at me in surprise.  Then her expression lessened.

          "You rescued me…don't overlook that…you risked your life with Voldemort himself, I don't think I could've done that…" she said modestly.

          "You could have…" said Harry.

          I nodded, "No doubt in my mind…"

          "Mes amies…do not forget me…" a French accent filled the air.  "'Ou may 'ave beaten Krrum…but you 'on't beat me…" Fleur Delacour made her way out of the shadows, much like Krum had previously done.

          Harry and I stepped in front of Hermione, this time, I'd protect her, "Let me guess…" I began.  "Voldemort gave his little French poodle power too…?" I asked with a cocky smirk.

          She just laughed at me, "'Ou 'ave no idea…" she mimicked my smirk.  "Je suis désolé, mais maintenant je dois vous détruire…" a superior and sinister grin still on her, regrettably, beautiful face.  But her beauty was because she was a veela, it wasn't real beauty, like Hermione's beauty.  Hermione's beauty was pure, innocent, and so alluring.  But I was getting off the situation at hand.

          I raised an eyebrow, "In English this time?"

          Harry spoke first, translating, "'I'm sorry but now I have to kill you…'" 

          Despite the situation, I looked at him in bewilderment and asked, "You know French?"

          He rolled his eyes, "Now's not the time Draco…" he informed me as if I were ten and he'd lost patients with me.

          Fleur laughed, "Très bon 'Arry Potter…I am _very_ impressed…" she said, smiling.  "I will spare all 'our lives if zat mudblood and 'Arry come with me…"

          Sirius snarled, "I'm not giving either Harry or Hermione to that bastard!"

          Fleur shook her head, her hair flying over her shoulders in a very flowing motion, "The Dark Lord is only after the mudblood…I wish forr 'Arry for myself…" she licked her top lip seductively.

          I raised an eyebrow again, looking to Harry in amusement, "I think she wants you Potter…" I said with a hint of humor to my tone.

          To my surprise Hermione spoke, "Fleur get out of our bloody way!" she spat, looking as though she had had enough.

          Fleur's expression and tone did a complete 180, "'Ust because I 'ave to deliver 'ou, mudblood, but don't zink zat I won't 'urt 'ou to accomplish zis…" she threatened.  She raised her wand, we all raised our own, waiting for her curse.  I pushed Hermione behind me and Black and Lupin stepped in front of all of us, their wands up and ready for anything.  She spoke in a low whisper, "_Sepensoria_!" I knew this spell, it summons a snake…

          And not just any snake, a giant snake, one that could swallow the whole lot of us in one gulp.  It almost had trouble not hitting its head on the stone ceiling.  The size of it didn't scare me, what was hanging from its mouth _did_ on the other hand.  Shards of bloody clothing and if I wasn't mistaken, there was human flesh hanging from its teeth as well.  Not a pretty picture. 

          Harry pushed his way forward, staring the gigantic serpent right in its scarlet eyes, "Stop!" he shouted and in Parseltongue no less.  Ah yes…that's right Potter spoke to snakes, right, right, I remember, second year, Chamber of Secrets, all that jazz…

          And to my surprise, it did.  It froze and looked at Harry with the utmost perplexity and then it hissed back at him.  Were they talking?  Harry was looking a bit panicked, and then hissed back.  And a conversation then went on, and turned into an argument and then a deadly silence.  He looked pale, then finally, after what seemed to be five minutes of tedious stillness, he nodded.

          "What did you just agree to Potter?" I asked nervously.

          He smiled weakly at us, "Don't worry, he'll let us all go…" his voice trailed.

          "Except?" I prompted, expecting the worst.

          "He said that he won't fight us as long as one of us stays behind…as…" he paused.  "…as sacrifice…"

          "So what were you nodding your head for?" I repeated, not wanting to hear what he was going to say, because I already knew.

          "I told him I'd stay…" 

          And right as those five little words left Harry's mouth, Hermione, Lupin, and Black all shouted at once, "No!"

          Hermione continued, "Harry you can't!" she pleaded.  Black nodded his head furiously.

          "Let's offer the poodle…" I said, nodding towards Fleur, who in turn just sneered at me, she really didn't know what was going on.  She hadn't heard what Harry had just told us.

          Potter shook his head, "No, he won't eat the one who summoned him…"

          "Potter, I'm not letting you go and jump down that stupid serpent's throat and be all heroic, so you'd better come up with a better plan!" I told him, looking into his eyes with a very stubborn expression.

          Hermione nodded, "He's right Harry, none of us will agree to that, just let me think for a minute and I'll try to remember a strong enough curse for such a big snake…" her voice trailed as she thought her memory for some incantation.

          Sirius on the other hand, _didn't _wait, he raised his wand and yelled, "_Reducio_!" he sounded fed up and exhausted.  Well…that was a novel idea…why didn't I think of that.  Apparently everyone else felt the same way as the snake began to shrink.  Lupin even laughed.

          "That works…" Hermione said, still surprised she hadn't thought of it first.  Black smiled for only a brief moment, then turned his attention back to Fleur, who was looking thoroughly pissed.

          "'Ow dare you!" she shrieked.  "I will make 'oo pay!" she promised.

          Hermione glared at her, raised her hands and shouted, "_Gelo_!" and then there was a frozen French poodle.  Hermione looked to us, "That won't hold her long, I'm beginning to feel weak and so are my spells.  This is totally draining me.  We should leave, _now_…" she insisted. 

          I nodded, "Right, just a little further…we should almost be there!"  And I was right, we were, and this time, _no one_ stood in our way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Was it me or was the end of this chapter a kinda crappy?  I was really tired (still am actually) so I don't know if it really sucks…oh well, I'm sure someone will tell me, ne?  Hope to get plenty of reviews! Thanks bunchies!

Peace, luv, and hugs-

~*~Angel~*~


	29. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-E...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-Eight

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          I nodded, "Right, just a little further…we should almost be there!"  And I was right, we were, and this time, no one stood in our way._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          To my surprise, no one else dared attack us, as a matter of fact, we didn't even see any more Death Eaters at all.  Oh well, didn't bother me in the least, but it did surprise me.  The minute we were out of the Malfoy Manor and off the land, Black Disapparated us all back to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was eagerly waiting for our return.

          "I see that you're all alright?" he asked, already knowing the answer, a grin on his bearded face.

          Lupin nodded, "Yes Albus, we've rescued Hermione, she's a little shaken, but other then that I think she's okay, right?" he said, looking to her.  She nodded weakly.

          I took her hand, "She's got cuts and bruises all over, I'm taking her to Madame Pomfrey," I stated and then left with Hermione following close behind.  Once we were out of earshot I stopped and pulled her close to me, "Hermione I'm so glad that you're okay…" I told her.

          She seemed surprised but then leaned into me, "You saved my life…" she whispered, I saw a tear fall down her cheek like a shooting star.

          "You saved my life too, twice actually, but that doesn't matter right now…because you're safe now and I promise I won't let anything else happened to you…" I said in a calming tone, stroking her back.  She winced.  "What's wrong?" I asked, now very concerned.

          "I'm just sore that's all…let's go to the nurse, she'll fix me up…" Hermione said, heading in the direction of the infirmary.

          I nodded and followed, no words coming out of my mouth as I caught sight of her back.  I had seen it before but with the situation at hand I hadn't really comprehended what it looked like.  Her shirt was completely torn in parts of the back, giving me a perfect view of all the cuts, blood, and bruises that covered it.  I cringed, I recognized that, I had scars on my back from beatings my father had given me, but for Hermione to go through such a thing…I didn't even want to think about it.  She _shouldn't have to have gone through that.  By the looks of it, he just used the normal whip, no spikes or spearheads, which was good.  I remembered those two…they're father's favorites…_

          Before I even realized it, we were standing in the doorway to Madame Pomfrey's infirmary, "Come on…" Hermione said, tugging my hand gently.  Once again, I followed.

          Madame Pomfrey looked as if she was expecting us and told Hermione to lie down as she fetched a batch of some kind of potion.  Within a minute or two she was back and told Hermione to drink.  Hermione's nose crinkled at the smell, but then reluctantly drank the foul scented potion in one gulp, "Now lie back and relax, it should only take a few minutes to heal you right up!"  She did.  And closed her eyes.

          I kept thinking about what might have happened if I did something wrong…if I made a wrong move.  Would Hermione still be here?  Lying down on a hospital bed in front of me?  Would I be here to see her?  So many things could have gone wrong, so many of us could have died…I was beginning to get more and more grateful of the fact that I was still breathing…

Harry's POV:

          Draco had just left with Hermione, who was looking very tired and probably in a lot of pain.  I was so glad that she was okay, she was my best friend, aside from Ron, it would have killed me if she died.

          I saw Ron bounding towards us from the other direction, "Is Hermione okay?" he kept asking.

          Dumbledore nodded, "She's fine Mr. Weasley…Mr. Malfoy has just taken her to Madame Pomfrey's…" he explained.

          Sirius growled at Draco's name.  I wish he would just get over what ever grudge he had on Draco and realize that he wasn't playing us all for fools.  I loved Sirius, I really did, he's my godfather and I wanted nothing more then to ditch the Dursleys and live with him.  And of course I couldn't, that being because he's an escape convict, which in this case doesn't matter to me in the least but, I don't think that the Ministry of Magic would appreciate the famous Harry Potter living with the evil Sirius Black, that might not be too good.  So I still lived with the Dursleys, though I continue to use the threat of my godfather when ever necessary.

          Lupin put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Padfoot, Draco's obviously shown where his loyalties lie, maybe you should reconsider your opinion on him…"

          Sirius raised his lip in distaste, "I will not, and don't even try convincing me otherwise, the little git is as good as evil if you ask me…"

          "Ah…but you're mistaken my dear friend…" Dumbledore said calmly.  "Young Malfoy has shown that he does not wish to ever serve Lord Voldemort (Ron winced at the sound of his name) and has risked his life to save Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch.  I think that's enough proof, even for you…" he said, looking at him, no longer smiling.  Then his voice became quieter and more serious then before, "After all, _all of us get misjudged once and awhile, don't we?" he asked._

          Sirius didn't say anything at first, but finally gritted out, "Fine, I trust him, but that doesn't mean I like him…"

          I smiled, that's the best answer we were gonna get from him and that's all I needed, "Come on Ron, let's go see how Herm's doing!" I said, heading after Draco and Hermione.

          Ron smiled back, "Right, coming!" he sent a nod to the Headmaster, Sirius, and Lupin and then followed me.

          We raced there, me in the lead, but Ron was right behind.  When we got there, we were both out of breath, bending over slightly, with our hands on our knees.

          Draco was sitting a chair, looking at Hermione, who appeared to be sleeping, he saw us and smirked, "Did you two race here?" he asked almost sarcastically.

          "As a matter of fact, we did!" Ron informed him.

          "Who won?" he asked.

          I smiled, "Me," I stated in a kind of cocky tone, grinning at Ron who sent me a look.

          Draco shook his head, then turned serious, "Hermione's asleep, she just finished taking a potion from Madame Pomfrey, you can already see the cuts starting to heal as we speak…" he said, looking at her.

          We walked over, taking a seat next to him.  He was right, her cuts and bruises were starting to go away.  Right now she was looking really peaceful, but then she stirred, and her eyes fluttered open, "Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head.

          "In the infirmary," I told her.  

          She yawned, "I must have dozed off…I didn't mean too…" she said, still looking around, then at herself.  "That potion works wonders, I was only asleep a few minutes and I already feel better…" 

          Draco smiled, "That's good, hey, I'm hungry, want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

          "Dinner should be ready soon, let's just wait until then…" said Ron.

          We all agreed and then decided to head back to the Common Room until then.  The minute we entered, we were bombarded with questions.

          Lavender: "Hermione!  We heard that you were kidnapped by You-Know-Who!  Are you okay?"

          Parvati: "How did you escape?  What happened?  Did they hurt you!?"

          Seamus: "Did you see him?  Did you see You-Know-Who?  What happened?  Where did he take you?"

          Dean: "Draco, what did your dad want?"

          Colin: "You saved her didn't you Harry?  You saved her right?  Can I get a picture of you four?  Please?  Can I?"

          I put my hand up, enough was enough, Hermione did need to be barraged with questions like this, "Stop guys!  We've _all had a rough day, let's just leave her be okay?"_

          Ginny ran up and hugged Hermione, "Oh Mione!  I thought I'd never see you again!  Ron told me that you were kidnapped!  He said that Harry and Draco were going to save you but I was so scared!" tears were flowing freely from her eyes.  Hermione just embraced her back.

          "I missed you too Gin…" she said quietly, trying not to cry.  Though Ron and I were her best friends, Ginny was right up there too.  She and Hermione had grown quite close through the years and were now most likely like sisters.  

          Once they stopped hugging, Ginny turned to me and to my surprise, kissed me.  Not that I was arguing, but that was _slightly unexpected.  When she pulled away, she hit me upside the head, "What was that for?" I asked, holding my now aching head._

          "Don't scare me like that!  You just ran off and didn't tell me where you were going!  I had to find out from _Ron!" she said annoyed._

          I smiled, "Yes m'aam…" I said.

          Draco and Ron laughed at my expense, "You two are already like an old married couple!" they told me, still laughing.

          After that everyone seemed to calm down, now seeing Hermione was safe and that we all came back in once piece.  "I'm going to go take a shower and get changed, I'll be back in a few…" she told us as she headed upstairs, closely followed by Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati.

          The rest of us (Me, Ron, Draco, Seamus, Dean, and unfortunately Colin) when up to the boy's dorms, where Neville already was, "Hey guys, I take it everyone's okay?" he asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

          I nodded, "Yeah, everyone's fine, Hermione too…"

          He smiled, "That's good,"

          Dean looked to me, "So what happened Harry?  Who kidnapped Hermione and how did you guys escape You-Know-Who?"

          Colin jumped up, "I bet Harry saved her, didn't you?  You got past You-Know-Who and saved the day! Didn't you?" he asked.  

          I shook my head, "No, actually Draco did…"  Draco looked up in well-hidden astonishment.

          Seamus looked to him, "_You did?" he asked in disbelief._

          I answered for him, "Yeah, he showed alotta guts in front of Voldemort himself ("Don't say that name!" everyone except Draco hissed at me).  He managed to trick him and all the Death Eaters and then fight most of them off when we were escaping.  He deserves the credit, not me."

          Draco looked pretty much impassive about the whole thing, then said, "Hermione's the hero, I didn't do anything…"  Now everyone looked thoroughly confused, so he went on, "She fought everyone off, mostly by herself, she tricked Voldemort, she took out all the Death Eaters, she saved my life…"

          I smiled, "Alright, enough questions guys, let's just leave it be okay?" Everyone nodded, I got no arguments, just a sigh of disappointment from Colin.  I went to sit on my bed, Ron followed, "Was what he said true?" he asked me.

          I raised an eyebrow, "What Draco said?" he nodded.  I continued, "Yeah, Hermione jumped right in front of an _Avada Kedavra."_

          His jaw literally dropped, "She _what?" he asked in incredulity, but still trying to keep his voice down, trying not to attract attention._

          I nodded, "Yup, and then did another one of her own spells to block it.  She actually _blocked an __Avada Kedavra!" I said, still very impressed by the feet.  The only other person to ever survive the killing curse, was, well, me.  And I had the scar to prove it._

          Draco walked over, "Extraordinary girl, that Hermione Granger…" he commented.

          I nodded, "Yeah, she's certainly something, I still can't believe she stopped the killing curse…" 

          "Who fired it?" Ron asked.

          "Krum…" I said, noticing how Draco's eyes narrowed at his name.

          "Krum is serving You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.  "Wow…I figured he was bad, after what he tried to do to Herm, but _never woulda believed he joined You-Know-Who…"_

          "Well believe it, but Sirius took care of him, don't worry, he didn't kill him," I said, seeing the look developing on Ron's face.

          "He should have…" was the last thing Draco said before he walked over to his own bed.

Hermione's POV:

          Ginny made sure the girls didn't bother me while I showered and changed.  I was appreciative of.  Ginny was great, looking after me like that, but I could tell she was just as curious as the other girls to know what happened.

          When I got out of the shower I put my bathrobe on and went looking for a fresh shirt, my other was obviously no good.  Ginny came up from behind me as I searched and tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey Herm?" she asked tentatively.

          "Yeah?" I said, noting the look of concern on her face.

          She had up my old, torn, and beaten shirt.  It was ripped all in the back and had bloodstains everywhere, "What did they do to you?" her voice shook along with her lip.

          I took it from her and smiled reassuringly, "Nothing that Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix…" I didn't want to tell her that Lucius Malfoy beat me with a whip.

          She wouldn't drop it though, as she repeated, "What did they do to you?" she asked more firmly this time.

          I sighed, knowing that she wouldn't stop pursuing the answer, "Lucius Malfoy…he just…he just hurt me a bit, that's all…"

          "How…?" her voice cracked as she barely managed to ask.  I hesitated and she asked, "With what?"

          I looked down at my feet, "A whip…" I suddenly tried to be cheerful, "But it's okay Gin, I'm fine now, Draco and Harry rescued me and I'm fine, I don't have any scars and I'm all better!" I told her again.

          A few tears fell from her eyes, "You're not fine Hermione, you got beat with a whip!  How could that monster do that to you!?" she was crying now and she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as if I was going to disappear.

          I laughed a little, "Gin, I'm all wet…" I informed her.

          She shook her head, "I don't care, I'm just glad that you're okay!" she said.  And I smiled, she was one of my best friends, along with Harry and Ron, but she was a girl, and that meant so much to me.  Until she came along, I always felt like a third wheel to Harry and Ron, even though they constantly reassured me I wasn't, I was the only girl and they were two guys…it just always felt weird.  But then Ginny came along and we hit it off right away, she was just like my little sister.  It was so nice to have her around.

          Finally she pulled away, wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry, I'll let you get changed…" 

          I smiled again, "Thanks Ginny…"

          She nodded and then left me to get dressed.  When I walked over to my four-poster bed, Lavender and Parvati were waiting for me, Ginny trying to shoo them away, "Hi girls…" I said, realizing they weren't going to go away.

          "Hello Hermione!" they said in unison.  Lavender was grinning from ear to ear as she asked slyly, "So Draco saved you?" 

          I nodded, "Yes, so did Harry…" I decided to leave out the fact that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were also apart of my rescue.

          "He really loves you huh?" Parvati asked.

          I nodded again, "I'd like to think so…"

          "And he is sooo hot…" Lavender said more to herself, then to me.

          Ginny was getting fed up, "Go on girls!  Leave Hermione alone!  You have no idea what she's been through!  Go be gossip mongrels somewhere else!" she sounded kind of irritated.  They both scowled and sighed over exaggeratedly, but they did leave.  Thank God.  More like thank Ginny, but it's all the same.  "Come on," she said.  "Let's go have dinner, it should be ready now…"

          "Alright," and with that we went to the Common Room to meet up with Draco, Harry, and Ron.

Draco's POV:

          We were sitting by the open fire, Harry, Ron, and I, waiting for the girls.  Well, actually just Hermione and Ginny, I was hoping Lavender and Parvati would just kinda of leave me alone, they had been swooning over how romantic it was that Harry and I save Hermione.  It was getting a bit irritating.  But soon enough, they emerged from the girls' dorm, Hermione looking much better then she did before.  Her hair was up in a messy, but cute bun, and she was looking refreshed.  She had on a white turtleneck tank top and a pair of jeans.  All and all she looked really very pretty.  Next to her Ginny was smiling tremendously.  I think she was just happy to have Hermione back.  But in that case, who wasn't?

          She came up and hugged me, "Hey, hungry?" she inquired.

          "Starved, let's go," I said, taking her hand and pulling her to the portrait, Harry, Ron, and Ginny following close behind.

          We chatted about this and that on the way down to the Great Hall.  When we got there, many heads turned to see us.  Some surprised, others relived, others (like the Slytherins) didn't care either way.  The enchanted sky looked very nice, cloudy, but you could still see the moon and a few stars shinning brightly.

          As we took a seat, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to speak, "I would like your attention please…" everyone went silent.  "As some of you may already know, earlier today Miss Hermione Granger was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy," murmurs went through each table like a brush fire.  Dumbledore raised his hands to silence them.  "She was to be used as a conductor to help raise Lord Voldemort himself.  Yet, through the brave efforts of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, she was returned to safety an hour or so ago…" more whispers at the mention of our old DADA teacher and the escape murder.  Dumbledore waited again until it was silent, "As I have said to you countless times before, the Dark Lord is rising and though this was a set back for him, it in no means is going to stop him from his ultimate goal.  You must remember, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.  Many in the Ministry of Magic do not wish to believe this, even though the evidence is very clear, but you all have the right to know.  The Dark Lord isn't about to give up, he may have been stopped once, but that doesn't mean he'll impede his efforts.  Hermione was very lucky to still be alive tonight…and in the same, so are you all, any one of you could have been her, and any one of you could still be captured or swayed to the Dark Side.  Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happens to those who were good, kind, and brave, and strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort…" I began recognizing this part of his speech, it was the same as the one back in fourth year…and what Dumbledore said next, caught the attention of many.  "Remember Cedric Diggory…"

          Harry's face was unreadable as the Headmaster sat down.  I knew that Diggory's death had affected him a lot.  Hermione was looking quite poignant, along with Ron.  Not many people had brought up Diggory's name, it caused too many tears.  But Dumbledore was right, Diggory came across the path of Voldemort and was killed, his speech certainly made an impression on many.

          Hermione looked at me, "Come on, I'm not really hungry any more…"  I nodded and followed her.

          "Are you alright…?" I asked after a minute of silent walking.

          She just sort of shrugged, "I will be, but right now I sort of don't want to be with too many people…"

          I took her hand, "Come with me, I know a better place we can go to get away from everyone…not the Common Room…"

          She raised an eyebrow, "Where are we going?" she asked.

          I smiled lightly, "Just follow me!"  And we headed to the Astronomy Tower.  When I was in my fifth year, half way through, I had found a secret passage to an empty room.  I was annoyed, I couldn't remember at what, I think Pansy was pissing me off, but I wanted to get away from her and everyone else.  I had been leaning on the wall and I pounded my fist onto a brick in anger.  To my surprise, the brick lit up and the word, _Rictusempra (the tickling charm), appeared on the it.  So I said it, and then, shockingly enough, the brick turned sideways, followed in turn by many others and soon there was a doorway to a very dusty room.  Ever since then, that's where I go when I'm upset.  So I figured, hell, might as well take Hermione there…_

          When we reached the location I was looking for, I leaned closer to the brick and whispered, "_Rictusempra," at first nothing happened, except well, Hermione giving me a very odd look, but then, sure enough, the bricks turned and created the doorway I was waiting for.  "Come on…" I said, taking her hand._

          She trailed close behind and took in a breath as she was lead into a very elegant and classy room.  It was mostly red, like a rose, a long coach and a few chairs at one end of the room, a four-poster bed at the other, a few tables, a solid oak desk.  It was all very nice.  "Where did you find this place?" she asked as the doorway was heard closing.

          "A long time ago, fifth year…" I said.  She just nodded, still very shocked at what she was seeing.  "In sixth year I discovered that there's a tunnel leading to the kitchen, if you ever get hungry…"

          "This place is amazing…I mean…wow…I can't believe it, this isn't even on Marauder's Map…" she said.

          "Marauder's Map?" I asked.

          "A map Harry has, it's really quite remarkable, I'll have to show it to you sometime…"

          I personally didn't see the big deal about a map, but knowing the stuff that Harry comes across, I'm sure it was something odd… "Do you like it?" I asked.

          She turned to face me, "Yeah, it's bloody beautiful…" her auburn eyes looking into mine.

          "_You're beautiful…" I said, kissing her lips.  She kissed me back, gentle at first, because that all either of us wanted, was to be gentle.  I pulled away, gesturing her to the coach, she went with me, no argument at all.  I sat, down, tugging her to sit on my lap.  And once again, she did, no disagreement.  I kissed her again, "I love you Hermione…" I said, stroking her cheek idly with my hand._

          "I love you too…" she replied, bringing her lips once again to mine.  This time though, she wasn't as gentle.  Her tongue was probing at my lips, asking for entrance and I obliged.  With one swift movement her tongue entered my mouth, battling it out with mine.  Her hands became entangled in my hair as mine did hers.  She had such soft hair, I was happy just running my fingers through her silky tresses.  She moaned slightly and I smiled, I liked hearing that noise.  I wanted to hear it again.  My hands left her hair and went to stroke her sides.  She shifted positions, straddling my waist and I could suppress a groan.  My hands gripped her sides a bit harder, but she didn't seem to care.  She was beginning to get braver with her actions as she pulled her lips away from mine and went to my jawbone.  Sending me butterfly kisses all the way up to my ear, where she gave a naughty lick.  Again, I moaned.  For someone so inexperienced, she certainly knew which of my buttons to press.

          It was her turn, I wanted to pleasure her.  I began stroking her sides, gently, but enough where it made her squirm above me.  My hands went up a little more, resting on her ribs, right below her breasts, which I was dieing to touch, but didn't want to move too fast.  "Please…" she begged for me to do things she didn't quite understand.  But I knew and that one little word was all I needed to continue.  My hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them tenderly, like the treasures they were.  She moaned and I think she was trying to say something, but I could catch it because her words were muffled in my hair.  I brought my hands away for only a moment, just to slide them under her shirt, so that way I could touch her properly.  And when my hands came in contact with her soft skin it was like electricity was shooting through my fingertips.  Once again, I cupped her breasts in my hands, feeling her now hard nipples brush against my palms.  She pressed herself against me, wanting more, but too engrossed in pleasure to actually speak the words.  But I had no problems obliging.  In a matter of moments her robes, along with mine where on the floor, her shirt joining them almost instantly.  I began fumbling with the clasp of her bra and she put her hands on mine and helped me get it off.  

          Out of self-consciousness she folded her hands over her bare chest.  "Don't…" I said.  "I want to see all of you…" She still seemed unsure, so I lightly pushed her arms to her side, noting that a blush was creeping onto her cheeks.  I smiled, she was so innocent.  I didn't want her to be nervous, so I quickly set to work and wrapped my lips around her left nipple and began a slow, steady suction.  Small, erratic gasps could be heard from her mouth.  Once I was finished with the left, I moved to the right, showing it the same treatment.  

          After a moment, Hermione pushed me away and whispered seductively, "My turn…" She pulled my shirt over my head and immediately began touching and kissing any bare skin she could find.  It was incredible, her tiny mouth kissed, sucked, licked, and bite anywhere she felt.  Her fingers massage and stroked my sides, my chest, my back, wherever she could reach.  

          "Hermione…" I moaned her name from the back of my throat and she paused to look at me.  

          "Yes…?" she asked in a sweet, singsong voice.  

          "You're amazing…" I told her.  She just smiled and began again, but I pushed her away.  "No, the turnabout is fair play…" I smirked mischievously.

          "_I was the turnabout…" she informed me._

          I laughed, "Yeah, well, payback's a bitch…" With that I pushed her onto her back and started with her mouth, kissing her passionately.  Then I began working my way down, past her throat, the crevice between her breasts, then planting a kiss on each nipple, down to her stomach.  I looked up at her and with a grin, I pulled off her pants and shoes all in one swift motion.  Her socks were next, leaving only her in nothing but her red silk panties.

          She looked at me, panting, "You have me at a disadvantage…" she said.  And she was right of course, I was still wearing my pants (I discarded of my shoes awhile ago and I didn't like socks…).

          "You'll have to get over it for now…" I told as I went for her panties, now kneeling in between her open legs.  I pulled them off hastily, wanting to get to my main objective.  Once the horrendous restraints were piled with the rest of her clothes, I turned back to take in her full figure.  I took in a breath at seeing Hermione in the nude.  She was probably the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.  And I'd seen women, believe me.  I knew what they looked like, I knew what was what.  And Hermione was just amazing…she out-did all the other women I had ever been with.  I looked at her jewel, it was wet and waiting with anticipation and I wasn't about to delay any longer.  I glanced at Hermione, waiting for a nod of approval, I didn't want to rush her.  She nodded promptly, signaling for me to go on.  She wanted this just as much as I did.  Without any further objections, I nearly buried my head into her.  The mere scent of her was driving me crazy.  I lashed out my tongue, looking for the sweet nub that would make her scream in pleasure.  When I found it, I wasn't about to let go.  I began sucking on it the same way I had done her nipples, slow and steady.  But even I couldn't keep this leisurely tempo for long, her screams were enough to make me suck harder and faster then before.  To add to the sensation I probed her opening with two fingers.  She made a guttural sound that told me her climax was building quickly.  And just as I suspected with a few more hard sucks to her nub, she screamed and her body rocked with an orgasm.

           When it was over she lay still for a minute, then sat up to look me in the eye, "I don't want to wait any more," she stated firmly.  And before I realized what she was doing, she had pushed me back and was in the process of pulling off my pants.  I couldn't stop her, not that I was planning on it, but this was a whole new side to Hermione I'd never seen.  I never would have guessed she'd be giving me orders in the mist of sex.  My pants were thrown into an unknown corner of the room.  "Bed.  Now," she ordered.  I didn't argue.  I strode over to the burgundy four-poster bed and lay Hermione down first, then got on top.  "Boxers, take 'em off…" she couldn't help a smile that tugged on her lips.

          "Yes m'aam…" I said eagerly.  I took them off and slowly positioned myself over her.  I turned serious, "Are you sure about this Hermione?" I asked.

          She dodged my question, "Are you still a virgin Draco?" she asked tentatively.            Part of me wanted to lie and say, 'yes of course I am', but I couldn't lie to her, "No Hermione…I'm not…"

          She swallowed, "Have you done this with many girls before…?" now she almost seemed scared of what I would say.

          And the answer was yes.  Truth be told I had laid many girls before, before I met Hermione, I went through girls to try and ignore the feelings I was having for her.  She looked at me, waiting for my answer.  I smiled down at her, "Not with the right one…"

          That seemed to do it, she smiled back at me and then nodded, "Then yes, I'm sure…"

          "Alright, but it'll hurt…" I warned her.  

          "I always knew it would…" she said back.  I didn't take my eyes away from hers as I pushed slowly into her.  I reached the hindrance of her innocence and looked to make sure she wasn't haven't any second thoughts.  She nodded, so with a swift movement I buried myself into her.  She cried out, biting her lip and trying to ignore the tears rolling down her cheek.  I waited, waited for her to get comfortable with me inside.  Her inner walls began to shape to fit me and it was almost unbearable.  But I waited.  When she got her breath back and she started squirming underneath me, I took that as an okay.  Slowly I began to thrust in and out of her, taking my time, knowing that it still must be hurting her a little.  But after a minute or so I couldn't take it any more and by the looks of it, neither could she.  She started bucking her hips in time with my thrusts as I began to pump faster.  Each of us could hear the other gasping and moaning the other's name, but didn't really care.  All we cared about was the pleasure that the other was giving.  I knew her second climax was building, mine was coming fast, but I wanted her to come before me.  And just as I thought that, it happened her walls tightened around me and I could feel her juices against me.  That was all I needed to send me over the edge.  

          "Hermione!" I called out her name on last time as we lie, catching out breath, entangled in each other.  I didn't pull out of her as sleep and exhaustion washed over me.  Before I fell asleep, I kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered, "I love you…"


	30. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Twenty-N...

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Twenty-Nine

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

Before I fell asleep, I kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered, "I love you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV: 

          The sun's rays poured over my eyelids, forcing them to open.  I sat up and oh god!  I was bloody sore!  My whole body ached, my muscles where tense, my bones seemed rigid.  What the hell did I do?  I looked at myself, oh dear, I was naked.  I looked to my left.  Draco.  Not only that, but a very naked Draco, not that it was a bad sight, but it was obvious that he was an unruly sleeper because the blankets that used to be covering him weren't really there any more.  The only part of him that was covered was his leg closest to me and his, I felt heat rise to my cheeks, his…well, ya know…all he had to do was turn slightly to the left and he's be completely exposed.  Of course…now that I thought about it, I don't think I'd argue, Draco was very good looking…in every place possible.  Believe me…I know…I've seen…

          But this didn't change the fact that I'd given myself to Draco, given him my innocence, something that I personally thought was the most precious thing a person could give to another.  It can't be given back.  My only fear was that now that he had it…would he just leave me.  Did he get what he wanted?  Was he going to throw me out like some discarded toy?  What hurt me the most was the knowledge that if he did, I'd be broken, no matter how much I told myself, I'd be fine, that he couldn't hurt me…the truth of the matter was, he had my heart, so what was he going to do with it?

          Relax Granger, I told myself, I just had to calm down.  Draco's already risked his life for mine, I don't think he'd do something like hurting me.  At least I hope not.  I looked to see him stir slightly, his eyes fluttering open much like mine had only a few moments ago.  "Morning love…" I said with a yawn.  

          He smiled back, "Morning 'Mione…sleep well?" he said almost mischievously.  "I know _I_ had a good night…" he teased.

          I ignored him, normally I'd play along but I was hungry, "Let's get changed, Lord only knows what time it is, I hope we haven't missed breakfast, I'm starved…" I said getting up.  Just suddenly realizing I wasn't clothed.  Draco smirked lazily, looking me up and down.  

          "You're just as beautiful in the daylight as you are in the moon's…" he said still looking my over.  

          I was blushing furiously, but tried to keep myself, "What?  Did you think that I was going to look _bad_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

          "I don't think that you can look bad Hermione, no matter what the light…" ohhh…how sweet, it was practically dripping with sugar.

          "Now you're just sucking up!" I informed him, searching for my clothes, which were thrown in every direction possible.

          He put on a fake shocked face, "Me?  Never!" he said, not able to keep from laughing.

          I threw a pillow at him, "You're such a prat!" I said, smiling as I nailed him in the head.  But he kept laughing, I'm sure he was _very_ proud of himself.

          I found all my clothes, finding it rather funny that my bra was hanging off a lampshade.  Hmmm…how _did_ that get there?  I heard Draco get out of bed and without even thinking I turned to look at him.  And oh my, he was quite the beauty wasn't he…?  Sure, I had seen him last night, but in the heat of passion, one doesn't really get the chance to admire these things.  But wow…and I do mean wow…this was something I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon…

          Draco of course, noticed and seemed to be deciding whether to make an egotistical comment or not.  Apparently he chose ego.  "Like what you see?" he said with a sly grin.

          I snorted, "You're so full of yourself…" I just needed to grab my robe now…which was where?

          He didn't loose the smirk, "I have good reason to be…" he informed me, looking for his boxers.

          "They're on the cupboard," I told him and he just threw me another smile.  He got dressed pretty quickly, which was impressive.  What is it with guys and girls and the fact that boys had some gene in them that allowed to get dressed in an average of 6.2 seconds?  The world may never know, but nonetheless I was still hungry and wanted to get down to the Great Hall as soon as possible.  This nightmare was over, and I wanted to get on with my life.  Not too mention the fact that I still had NEWTs to study for.  I certainly wanted to do well on those…

          "Whatcha thinkin' about…?" Draco asked me casually, running a hand through his light blond hair in attempts straighten it out.

          "Nothing…let's go," I said, offering my hand to him, which he gladly took.  We wondered down to the Great Hall, hand in hand, most everyone already there.  Dumbledore throw Draco and me a smile as we when to find a seat.

          Harry and Ron had been saving two for us, and waved us over.  Harry gave us a small smile, "Hey guys, where did you two go yesterday?" he asked.

          I lost my cheerful expression, "I didn't want to stay around any more…not after the Headmaster's speech…" my voice trailed.  I tried not to think about it, I didn't want to…I didn't want to remember our fourth year, I didn't want to think about what Voldemort had done to Cedric…

          Draco was looking saddened, suddenly he blurted out, "I'm sorry for what I said."

          Ron raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Draco?  What did you say?" he asked, obviously as confused as Harry and me.

          "For what I said in fourth year, on the train, I never meant it…"

          It took me a minute to realize what he was talking about, then I remembered.  Back in fourth year, on the train, he had insulted Cedric, that's right…I looked at him, he was glancing at his feet, I don't think he wanted to look at us.

Draco's POV:

          I apologized for Diggory's death, well…for what I said, actually.  And I was telling the truth, I didn't mean what I said on the train on our way home in fourth year.  I was just trying to get into a row with Harry.  I just wanted something that would get a rise out of him.  Never did I expect Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George to curse me all at once, but I certainly succeeded in pissing off Potter.  

          But now that I had apologized for it, I didn't want to look Hermione in the eyes, I didn't want to look up to see that her eyes that were once filled with affection were now filled with resentment.  By now she, Harry, and Ron no dubitably remembered what I was talking about…

          _"Trying now to think about it, are we?" _I had asked, thinking I was quite clever at the time…_"Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"_  

          _"Get out," said Harry._

I was pissed at the time, I wanted Potter to get pissed, I wanted him to make a swing at me…I just wanted him to be mad, so I said something I knew would have an effect, _"You've picked the losing side, Potter!  I warned you!  I told you you out to choose your company more carefully, remember?  When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts?  I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!"_ I had jerked my head in the direction of Ron and Hermione at the time.  I was really hoping he'd be mad at me for insulting his friends.  But I didn't stop there, _"Too late now, Potter!  They'll be the first to go, now that the Dark Lord's back!  Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first!  Well—second—Diggory was the f—"_ I didn't even have a chance to finish, for they had all sent different curses in my direction.  

          But after remembering that scene, _how_ could Hermione possibly forgive me…?  I was surprised to feel a hand touching my cheek, praying it wasn't Ron or Harry, I looked to Hermione, who had a smile on her face, despite that tears brimming in her eyes.  "I remember what you said that day Draco…" I braced myself for whatever she said next, knowing it probably wasn't going to be good.  "And as much as I didn't like you then for it, I forgive you now…" 

          My head jerked, doing a double take, my eyes wide, "You forgive me?" I asked hesitantly.

          She nodded, "Of course," she said softly, kissing my cheek with affection.

          Ron and Harry each appeared to agree, "Yeah, we forgive you Draco, it's in the past," Ron said to me, smiling lightly, much like Harry.

          I just smiled back, I didn't say anything, I couldn't find the words.

          There was an almost awkward moment of silence, when finally Hermione said, "Alright, come on, let's each, I'm starved!" 

          Harry laughed, "That's probably cause you skipped out on dinner last night…" he pointed out.

          Ron groaned loudly, "Guys…" he said solemnly.  "We have double Potions this morning!" he said, moaning again.

          We all mimicked his reaction at the news, "I'm sure Snape will be loads of fun today, just like every other day…" Harry said, now poking at his scrambled eggs.

          The rest of breakfast was pretty much the same, talking about this and that, mostly Quidditch, but a few other things as well.  When we finished, Seamus and Dean each joined us as we headed for the dungeons.  "I'm don't feel like _double_ Potions today…" Dean whined.

          "I don't feel like Potions _period_, _any_ day!" Seamus pointed out.

          "I would like Potions if we had a better teacher…of course Snape isn't bad at what he does, he just shows much too much favoritism to the Slytherins…" Hermione commented.

          Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Ron all gaped at her, "You actually _complimented_ Snape!?" Ron asked in disbelieve.  "The man is completely _horrid_!  How can you compliment him?" his mouth still wide open.

          Hermione laughed, "First of all Ron, close your mouth you're catching flies, secondly, I'm not saying I _like _Snape, I'm just saying he's a good Potions master, he knows what he's talking about, that's all!" she said in defense to herself.

          But Ron just kept shaking his head in astonishment.  When we arrived to class, most of the Slytherins were already seated, and Snape was sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment.  Most of the Slytherins seemed angry with me, but hell…what's new…?

          Pansy stood up, "So Draco, you're daddy give you a good beating while you were trying to save the Mudblood's life?" she asked.  Normally I would have shot something snide back at her, but to my surprise, Snape spoke first.

          "Miss Parkinson I don't believe any one asked your opinion on the matter pertaining Draco's father, now if you don't mind, please shut your mouth and sit down, class has begun," he said.  Pansy and all the other Slytherins were quite stunned, well at least they thought they were, what Snape said next shocked us all.  "And ten points from Slytherin for even thinking of making such a comment."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Hi everyone, sorry this took so long to get up, but my computer crashed right about after I got the 28th chapter up!  We just got it fixed and I was typing like a maniac to get this chapter up, so if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, please ignore or forgive them!  Hope this was alright!  I've got some ideas for the next chapter and everything, so I'll get started on it ASAP!  Ja!

Peace, luv, and hugs!  
~*~Angel~*~


	31. Just One of Those Days: Chapter Thirty

Just One of Those Days

Chapter Thirty

By ~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

          "Miss Parkinson I don't believe any one asked your opinion on the matter pertaining Draco's father, now if you don't mind, please shut your mouth and sit down, class has begun," he said.  Pansy and all the other Slytherins were quite stunned, well at least they thought they were, what Snape said next shocked us all.  "And ten points from Slytherin for even thinking of making such a comment."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV:

          I tried not to look amazed, but bloody hell…in all six years that I've been here previously, Snape has _never_ taken points from his own house.  He's taken hundreds from the other houses, but _never_ from Slytherin…

          Hermione looked at him as if he was suddenly ill, "Professor…?  Are you alright?" she asked tentatively.

          He didn't look up from what he was doing, "Why would I not be Miss Granger?" he asked nonchalantly.

          She shook her head, "Oh, n-nothing Professor, you just didn't look so good…that's all…" she said, trying to cover up her shock.  Harry and Ron on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all if they stood there with open, gaping mouths.  I swear, neither of them have any tact. 

          "I thank you for your concern Miss Granger, but there is nothing the matter with me," he spoke as if he truly didn't care at all.  He looked to Pansy, who, along with the other Slytherins, were still shocked and completely dumbfounded, "Miss Parkinson, I believe I told you to sit down.  Do I need to take off more points or will you do as I say?" his tone icy.  Pansy immediately sat down, shaking her head.  "Good, now, today I will divide you into groups of four and you shall each be researching a different ancient potion.  I expect each of you to do extensive research, charts, and an essay-two rolls of parchment (groans where heard from many students).  And while you may work in groups, you all must do your _own_ packet to hand in…" he was looking around the room as if he was trying to find someone to pick on.

          Parvati raised her hand, "Professor, when is this all going to be due?" she almost whined.  Apparently the only person looking forward to this project was Hermione, for she was practically beaming.

          Snape eyed her for a moment, "In a week, Miss Padma," he answered.  Hermione was the next to raise her hand.  "Yes Miss Granger?" he sounded as if he was expecting her to ask a question.

          "What if we have more then two rolls of parchment?  Do we loose credit for that?" she asked, still smiling, obviously looking forward to this.

          "You certainly won't get any extra points, if that's what you're thinking…" his voice trailed.

          "Oh no, of course not!  I just didn't want to have points deducted for doing more!" she explained.  

          Ron leaned over to her, "Why would you actually _want_ to do more?" he whispered to her in incredulity.

          Snape apparently heard, "_Some_ students, Mr. Weasley," he snapped.  "Wish to get as much out of an assignment as possible.  Miss Granger obviously wishes to learn as much as she can and put it into her essay.  It is a…" he searched for the word.  "Praiseworthy characteristic in a student…one, you, unfortunately lack…"  

          Despite the fact that Ron was just insulted, Hermione was just complimented and by _Snape_.  Now I couldn't hide my shock, nor could any one else.  It seemed that his life goal was to insult and ridicule the Hogwart's Dream Team, and now he just paid the brains of the bunch a compliment.  I was beginning to question if today was real or I was still asleep.  I raised my hand, "Professor, what are the groups going to be?" I asked.  Maybe I'd get lucky and he'd put me with Hermione.   Hmph!  Yeah right…Snape may have been being nice, but I don't think he'd go that far…

          "I'm glad you asked Mr. Malfoy, the groups will be…" everyone crossed their fingers.  "Padma-Brown-Thomas-Finnigan, Parkinson-Crabbe-Goyle-Zabini, Malfoy-Potter-Weasley-Granger,…" the list when on but I stopped listening.  Today _had_ to be a dream, Snape did _not_ just pair _me_ up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron!  That just couldn't be!  

          I looked to Hermione, "Pinch me," I told her.

          "Why?" she asked, slightly confused.

          "Because this has to be a dream, I've got to be asleep…" I said.

          She stiffed a giggle, "I know what you mean, but let's not question it, maybe Dumbledore had a serious talk with him or something, ya know?  That's always a possibility…" she said, containing herself rather well.

          Harry and Ron walked over to us, each looking dumbfounded, "I think Hell just froze over…" Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief.

          Hermione smirked, "Right, right, any way, come on guys, I want to get a really good grade (Ron snorted)!  I already have a few ideas of some potions we could do!" she said with enthusiasm.

          Harry raised an eyebrow, "Such as?" he asked.

          She thought for a moment, searching her brain for some ancient potions she already knew for some odd reason, "Well, when doing some spare reading in the library, I came upon an ancient tribe of wizards that had come up with some amazing spells and potions…" she paused.  "If I remember correctly, for potions, there were quite a few…" 

          Ron interrupted, "Are you going to list them all?" he groaned.

          Hermione gave him a look, "Just the ones I remember, any way, you may be surprised that you find some of them interesting.  The first that I can remember were a few sleep potions…the _Obdormisco_ potion puts someone to sleep, but it was very testy, it didn't always work, sometimes it would result in a person's death.  The Luceres tribe, an all male tribe back before muggles really existed, had often used this potion in attempts to sooth their children from nightmares, but unfortunately many times they ended up killing them.  So as a replacement, they came up with the _Somniculosus_ potion, which was to just get the drinker tired.  Once that began working they made the _Soporus_ potion, it would put the drinker into a complete, dreamless sleep,"

          "Like the potion I've taken from Madame Profrey?" Harry asked.

          "Well, slightly yes, but this potion was also a backfire, it often put the drinker in an _eternal_ sleep, they never woke up," she explained.  

          "Yes, well, as exciting as those potions are, you got any others you remember?  I'd like the class to stay awake when we give our report…" Ron said sarcastically.  

          I nodded in agreement, "Yeah Herm…got anything else you can give us?" I asked.

          "Yeah…let me think…Well, there were quite a few dark potions that the Paeligni, a tribe that came about a bit after the Luceres did, up in Italy, around where Rome is now I believe.  They were probably one of the more…" she searched for the right word, looking much like Snape did earlier.  "Evil," she decided on.  "They were the first to create potions used of torture and death."  That got all of our attention.  She continued, "The first one I came upon was the _Letum_ potion, this simply killed a person, it never mentioned anything about a long and painful death.  The next was the _Moribundus_ potion, it caused the drinker to die slowly, quite unpleasant.  The rest get worse from there…" she warned.  

"During the great wars that were fought between tribes, mostly between the Paeligni and the Ramnenses, another tribe that inhabited parts of Italy.  But, like I was saying, during their battles they would use some very terrible potions on their victims, if they captured someone, they'd make sure to torture them.  It was horrible.  The potion that was most often used was the _Exsanguis_, once someone drank it, their blood would slowly begin to disappear from their body in a very painful way.  It was like the potion was eating it away.  The victim's heart would begin to slow in beats, and would have to work terribly hard to pump blood.  The drinker often ended up turning blue, or very deathly pale and they also often died screaming…" she paused.

"When a member of the opposite tribe found one of their own comrades dead and pale, lying in a screaming position, there were no doubts in their mind was done.  So, after a few more years, the Ramnenses came up with the _Denicalis_ potion, it brought the dead back to life, but only if they had died within forty-eight hours.  This potion was difficult to create though.  They had to use the blood of their comrade's killer.  So, as I'm sure you can guess, this specific potion was hardly ever brewed.  Instead, the members of the tribe often tried to get revenge.  Back then the Crutiatus Curse never existed, so they came up with a potion known as the _Adflictatio_.  This was purely the Crutiatus Curse—potion form.  

"It was horrible, these tribes battled it out for hundreds of years, and if you think pure wizards are bad now with the way some of them treat muggles, you should hear what they were like back then.  Raping and torturing, back then muggles were simply there for target practice, if a woman fit the description of attraction and she was a muggle, she was a mere toy until they got tired of her, then they'd just threw her out to practice their torturing skills," Hermione sounded particularly disgusted at this.  But she still continued, "Those are the only _killing_ or _torturing_ potions I know of.  I also know of two other potions.  The _Temporalis compos _and the _Dominatio Aegritudo_.  The _Temporalis Compos_ was a temporary control potion.  Once it was drunk, the victim was forced to do whatever its deviser wished for about thirty-two hours, but, compared to the _Dominatio Aegritudo_, this was nothing.  _Dominatio Aegritudo_ was a potion, that, when roughly translated, means 'mastery of the mind.'

          "It allowed its creator to take complete control of the drinker's mind.  Harry," he looked up at her, now that she mentioned his name.  "Do you remember back in fourth year, when Professor Moody, or well, the fake Professor Moody put you under the Imperius Curse?"  

          He nodded, "Yeah, it felt like I was floating, Voldemort did it to me too…" he replied.

          "Yeah, me too…I know the feeling, but according to _Ancient Wizardry_ by Walter Warrington, the book I was reading at the time, the Imperius Curse would be like the Tickling charm.  There's no way to fight it, and once it was drunk, you don't even knew that you've lost control of your mind.  It's like the creator has possessed your body.  He could make you think whatever he wants, do whatever he wants, and you'd think it's your own thoughts and actions…"

          "That sounds pretty bad…" I commented, though I had to say I was impressed that Hermione knew all of this off the top of her head.

          "Was Ms Granger practicing her presentation?" the oily voice of the Potions Master came from behind us.  We all turned.

          Hermione blushed, "Oh no sir, that was just some information I knew from a bit of light reading in the library one night…" she explained.  

          For a moment Snape was silent, "Yes, well, pick which potion you wish to do, you obviously can't do all of them.  I would also like to add, that if you find a potion that is harmless, I would allow you to brew it for extra points.  Of course, you then can't do the _Exsanguis_ or any of those potions…" he elucidated.

          I nodded, "We wouldn't even think of it, Professor…but what if we tried to create the _Temporalis Compos_ or the _Dominatio Aegritudo_?  Are there reverses for those potions?" I asked.

          Snape looked at me for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face, then, when that moment was over he said, "I would allow you to do either potion, as long as you test it on something along the line of an owl or a rat first, then you can test to see if the antidote works.  I have no fears of the _Temporalis Compos_, for its effects are only transitory, but the _Dominatio Aegritudo_ will have lasting affects, and I don't wish this to be used on a student…" 

          For some reason that upset Hermione, "So it's okay to put an animal under the _Dominatio Aegritudo_?" she sounded as if she was going to launch into a whole other campaign like SPEW.

          Snape sighed, "Ms Granger, I wish to try it on a rat because their minds are much simpler than a human's therefore if the remedy does not work, you can always tell it to go on living its life like it has, that will set it free of your control…" he explained.  

          Hermione thought for a moment, deciding whether or not she would experiment on an animal or not.  Oh come on Hermione, this was a once and a lifetime shot!  Are you really going to blow it by worrying about _one_ rat!?  "Alright…I agree to the terms, but I'm going to do extensive research on the antidote.  I want to make sure that it works!" she stated confidently.

          I rolled my eyes, smiling, "Good, now that that's settled, which potion do we want to do?  I'm assuming the _Dominatio Aegritudo_?" I asked, looking at Harry and Ron, who, oddly enough, had been rather silent for most of the conversation.

          Ron agreed immediately, "Yeah, that sounds like the most interesting one!  Any way, if we get it to work and the antidote, I want to try it on Fred or George!" he said with a mischievous smile.

          Harry threw him a look much like Hermione had done earlier, "Yeah, okay, I suppose it won't hurt to try…but let's make sure to be careful, alright, I don't want to make a mistake and have something go very wrong…" he said, glancing at Ron, telling him to be serious.

          "Good, then I expect you all to turn in separate packets to me, if you wish, because you are doing a much harder potion, I will allow you to have a little extra time then the rest of the class," he offered, then he noticed that Pansy was shrieking about something (mostly likely idiotic), with a scowl he headed off to their direction, already threatening to send them out of class.

          I looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Well…that was interesting, certainly not a reaction I was expecting, but none the less, we should probably each take care of a certain area.  You know, charts, pictures, research, that stuff…" I said.

          "I can take care of pictures and stuff, I'm sure I could take to Dad about seeing if they have anything in the Ministry that we could use, and I'll talk with Professor Binns as well, maybe he'd have some stuff too…" Ron volunteered. 

          "I can take care of any charts and stuff like that, I could also do researching on the tribe that used it…the Paeligni and the Ramnenses, right Hermione?" Harry asked.

          Hermione nodded, "Right, that leaves the bulk of the research to Draco and me," she said, sounding quite excited by the idea of spending hours in the library.  Mind you I didn't have any arguments about spending hours with Hermione, but hours in the _library_ studying?  Not my idea of romance, but who knows, maybe Herm's really randy when reading all those books?  I laughed, yeah right, keep dreamin' Malfoy…"You don't have a problem with that, do you Draco?" she asked.

          I shook my head, "Nope, I mean, who could argue to cozy library sessions?" I said, throwing her a smile.

          She just laughed, "Good then, let's get started, when class is over I'm heading straight to the library, I want to check out the books I'm going need before someone else does!" she said.

          I looked at her contently as she started arguing with Ron about work ethic. Everything was seeming to work out…I finally could stop worrying about next day…at this current point in time, my biggest worry was getting a good grade on the potions assignment.  It surprised me the way things worked, how, despite my sins in the past, I can still be forgiven by someone like Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  The fact that my life did a complete 180, for the better of course, but still utterly flipped.  I used to think, day to day, the point of me being here; I had no purpose, I had to no reason to be around.  I hadn't chosen a side, dark or light, I was neutral, no major urge to join either side, but still wanting to do more then just play it safe.  So I took a chance, and I got lucky.  

          Voldemort was still out and about, but Hermione had made a major dent in his plans, and with the Aurors after him, I knew that his downfall was near, whether the Death Eaters wanted to believe it or not.  He was going down, and he was going to fall hard.  And if I have any say in it, I'll make sure it's so that he can never get back up.  I've already decided, that after Hogwarts, that's what I'm doing, I'm going to be an Auror; I figure that's what Harry and Ron where planning, I wasn't sure about Hermione, but I can probably guess that's the same path for her.  I haven't told her, Harry, or Ron yet about my decision, but I will, probably later tonight. 

          When I walked into Hogwarts in my first year, my mind was set on being what my father wanted, becoming what he had planned.  Now, as the end of my last year approaches, my mind is set on working against everything he'd ever build.  I'm not exactly sure when it happened, when I made the decision to take the risk with a girl named Hermione Granger, but I can say that I'm happy I did.  I don't, I guess it was just one of those days.

~*~Fin~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          What do you all think?  Bad ending?  Good?  I should never write again?  Go ahead, be honest, you guys know I don't mind!  Though I must warn you (as I've said time and time again), flames will be used to start a fire.  I only accept constructive criticism.  I also want to let all my _wonderful_ readers know that I've already got an idea for my next HP fic, but I'd like a few people to give their input!  If anyone's interested in a sneak peak, email me!  I'll also be looking for a few beta readers, but only a few, so it's kind of a first-come-first-serve-type-deal!  Hope that everyone liked my first attempt at a HP fic and I thank everyone who reviewed, you guys have no idea what that meant to me!  You're all the best!  Thanks for everything!  Ja ne, minna-chan!

Peace, luv, and _many_, _many_ hugs

~*~Angel~*~


End file.
